Sinful Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: He was sinfuly sexy and determined to seduce the lovely Bridget Forrester. Will she fall into his web of seduction?
1. Chapter 1

Music was blaring, light flashing and people were dancing in the club. Patrons hung out at the bar, some sat on stools at small round tables. It was a very happening place.  
Bridget Forrester smiled as she walked in with her two best friends Alexis or Alex as she was called and Molly. It seemed like forever since she was able to hang out with her friends. The hospital had been crazy for weeks and plus flying out to New York to see her boyfriend David. He was helping his friend James with the opening of a new office for his company. Bridget has actually met David through James. Sort of. James McHenry took over his grandfather's fashion house. It wasn't as successful as Forrester Creations but it did very well over the years.  
After his grandfather had died, James had wanted to merge the company with Forrester. David was sent to Forrester to broker the deal when he met Bridget. She thought he was very cute and soon they began to date. Bridget enjoyed spending time with him a great deal. They would go to movies, charity events, dinner. Bridget was very taken with him. Of course his business took him away alot. She would try to fly out to see him when she could. He would of course write to her and send her e-mails which she immediately shared with her friends. They gushed at how romantic he was. Always saying how much he missed Bridget and couldn't wait to see her again. Right now he was away again on business and Bridget had a free night to spend. She called her two friends and they decided to head to The Lair. Alex had mentioned something about hearing about a hot new bartender but Bridget didn't pay much attention. She had David. She didn't need anything else. The three headed over to a table and sat down. Alex immediately began looking around. "Okay...he has to be here somewhere."  
"Who?" asked Molly.  
"Duh." said Alex rolling her eyes. "Hello...don't you listen...I told you..Sara told me about this really hot bartender who is working here now. She says she thinks he owns the place now or something...I want to see what he looks like."  
Bridget shook her head. "Who cares? I'm sure he's not as great as my David." She smiled.  
"I know I know." said Alex. "No one is. " She said smiling at her friend.  
A waitress came over and they ordered their drinks. Strawberry daiquiris all around.  
"So." said Molly as the waitress brought over their drinks. "Speaking of David, what's going on with him? He still away on business?"  
"Yes." sighed Bridget. "I know he has a very demanding job but still...I wish it didn't take him away so much.  
"Well Bridget come on, he works for Wallston Enterprise. They are big deal."  
Wallston Enterprises was a big time investment firm with holding in many major corporations. David was their chief financial officer.  
"Yeah I know. And I know that I get pretty busy at the hospital too and Forrester. I just wish we could spend more time together."  
"Well you will be soon." said Alex. "You are practically engaged."  
"Not practically." grinned Bridget. "We ARE. We just haven't really made it official. I mean it IS official, Mom knows and Dad knows and everyone else in my family...but we didn't make an official announcement yet and haven't even set a date yet."  
"Then you need to get on his case girl!" said Alex cheerfully.  
Bridget laughed. "Yeah I suppose I do. Okay...when he comes back...I'll force him to set a date."  
"There's the spirit" said Molly. She then got down off her stool. "I'm going to the ladies room to freshen up a bit." She said.  
"I'll come with you." said Alex. She turned to Bridget. "You coming?"  
"No go ahead. I'll stay here."  
"Aright. Be back in a minute provided Miss Thing here doesn't see some hot guy and then decide she needs 10 minutes..." joked Molly.  
"Oh shut up." Alex said smacking her friend's arm.  
The two headed to the ladies room and Bridget sat by herself at the table. She smiled as she gazed at the diamond ring on her finger. Alex and Molly were right. She did need to get a date set for the wedding. She would definitely speak to David about it when he got back.  
While she was waiting for her friends, a male patron approached her. "Hey there." He greeted.  
Bridget turned her head. "Hello." She said politely.  
"You here by yourself?" He asked.  
"No. I'm with friends." Bridget said taking a sip of her daiquiri as to dismiss him.  
"I know that." He said sidling up to her. "I meant you with someone?"  
Bridget could smell a faint scent of beer on his breath. "Please...go away." She said firmly. "I'm not interested."  
"Oh come on." The guy said undeterred. "Have some fun..."  
"No..Leave me alone." She said getting angry as she flung his hand off her shoulder.  
"I'll make it worth your while..."  
Before Bridget could respond she felt herself being pulled down from her stool by someone. "She's with me." The voice said.  
The male patron was suddenly apologetic. "I...I..I'm sorry...I had no idea..." He stammered as he walked away.  
Bridget turned and was about to thank the person when her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was the most sexy man she ever laid eyes on. Brown hair with a blonde highlights, the sexiest blue eye she ever saw in her life. She studied his chiseled features and was suddenly blushing as she noticed the sensual way he was looking at her. Bridget felt his eyes traveling over her body as if he was undressing her and a part of her didn't mind one bit. Bridget was then pulled into his arms and the music changed into a sensual slow love song. She could feel his strong arms around her and his hand touching the bare skin of her back. God she loved that cologne he was wearing. It was driving her mad. Her breathing heightened a bit as he held her closer. Her arms went around him holding his muscular body tightly. His breath was on her neck and she swallowed. Bridget felt herself being moved around the dance floor effortlessly. The stranger's hand gently caressed her back and thrills went up her spine. All she could think of was how much she didn't want this to end. Bridget felt another sensation run through her body as his finger slowly slid part of the thin spaghetti strap of her dress down a bit. Bridget sighed as his lips touched her shoulder ever so slightly.  
"Oh God..." She moaned softly. Never before in her life as she had been as turned on as she was at that very moment. Everything this stranger was making her feel...she never felt these things before. She didn't know it was possible. Hell she didn't know they existed. The fire that ran through her. The song came to a close and Bridget was guided back to her table. Without a word the stranger kissed her hand and walked away. Bridget touched her hand and watched as he left.  
Alex and Molly arrived back. "So..did she you see him?" asked Alex.  
"Huh? See who?" replied Bridget.  
"The hot bartender. Did you see him?"  
"Uh no...I don't think so."  
"Damn." sulked Alex. "I'm dying to see if he's really as hot as Sara said he was."  
Bridget nodded and said nothing. She was still feeling flushed from her experience on the dance floor. She looked around but didn't see that mysterious stranger anywhere.  
"So you definitely going to set a date?"  
"Huh?" asked Bridget.  
"What we were talking about before. Setting a date."  
"A date?" Bridget said blankly.  
"Yeah...you going to talk to David?" Molly asked.  
"David?" Bridget had no idea who David was. Her mind was still on that sexy stranger.  
"Your fiancee.." said Alex confused by Bridget's behavior. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine." Bridget said nervously sipping her drink.  
"Something wrong?" asked a concerned Alex.  
"No. Everything's fine."  
"Oh I know what it is." grinned Molly.  
"You do?" said Bridget. How could she know? She didn't see them did she?"  
"You are missing David." Molly answered.  
"Uh yeah I do.." Bridget said relieved. "That's it."  
"Don't worry. He'll be back soon. And you get get planning on that wedding. And we ARE going to be bridesmaids right?" said Alex.  
"Of course." answered Bridget.  
"Hey there's Amy!" said Molly spotting another friend of theirs. She and Alex got up to bring Amy over.  
Bridget remained at the table. She looked up and saw that sexy stranger looking at her from across the room. He was standing at the pool table rubbing chalk in the end of a pool stick. He winked at her and Bridget again felt flushed. She cast her eyes down on the table briefly and then looked up. The sexy stranger was still gazing at her and she again felt like he was undressing her. She didn't know why but it thrilled and excited in so many levels. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand and gently caressed the top of her breast peaking out of her low cut dress. She met his seductive stare as he then leaned down and made a shot.  
Bridget was about to mouth something to him when her friends arrived back with Amy. Her view was then blocked as they brought over another chair for their managed to peak over Molly's shoulder but she didn't see him. "Damn." She said aloud.  
"What?" asked Alex.  
"Nothing...I...My drink is empty. I didn't realize it..." She fibbed. "I'm going to go get another one."  
Bridget hopped down from her stool and walked over to the bar. She looked over at the pool table but it was now crowded and she couldn't tell if he was still there. She ordered another daiquiri and brought it back to the table. She didn't know what it was about that stranger. But she was very intrigued. Wait. What was she doing? She already had a terrific man in her life. She loved David. She did. But this stranger..she was drawn to him. The reason she didn't know but she was. Forget him. She told herself.  
You have David. This is nothing. Just an tiny attraction. No big deal. Bridget's eyes glanced over to the pool table and saw he was still there. Why did he have to be so damn sexy!

Bridget was sitting at the table by herself later in the night. Her friends had left and she had decided to stick around for awhile. The place was a little less crowded then it was before. She was drinking a Diet Coke and set her glass down after taking a sip. David had called her before and she was happy to hear his voice. He said he would be back as soon as he could and said he had a surprise for her. What that was she had no idea. She mentioned to him she wanted to discuss setting a date for their wedding and he told her not to worry. They would be married before she knew it. Bridget smiled down at her beautiful engagement ring. To be Mrs. David Wallston. It had a nice sound to it. She was a very lucky girl to have someone as wonderful as he was.  
Sighing she turned her head and saw that sexy stranger and like before all thoughts of David went right out of her head. He was over at the pool table again and he motioned for her to join him. Bridget got up out of her chair and walked over to him like a moth drawn to a flame. His eyes were so captivating. "Hello." He greeted her.  
"Hi." She replied as she looked upon him with a mixture of intrigue and lust.  
"Ever play?" He asked of her as his eyes looked her over again in that sensuous way.  
"No." said Bridget shaking her head.  
Here." He said giving handing the pool stick to her.  
"I uh..I really can't..."  
"Yes you can." He said dismissing her protest. Bridget took the stick and walked over to the side of the table. Feeling awkward she leaned down to make a shot only to have the ball go flying off the side of the table. Bridget wanted to crawl into a hole. He had to think she was so stupid. "Oh God..." She said feeling like a klutz.  
The stranger just smiled at her. "It's okay." He said. He walked over and picked the ball up. He put it back on the table. Bridget shook her head. "No...No..I'm not.." She said putting the stick down.  
"Yes you are." He said as he put his hand around her waist and his fingers lightly touched her stomach. Bridget wriggled slightly from his touch.  
He looked at her amused. "What's wrong? Ticklish?"  
A powerful thrilling sensation ran through her core from his words. It wasn't just his words. It was the way he said them. That seductive tone....suggestive manner...It was driving her crazy. Bridget's cheeks felt hot. Her nipples were hard under her dress. She was getting very wet inside her underwear. How much more could she stand? This man knew how to push her buttons and her resistance was wearing thin. "Um...No...." She replied not knowing what to say.  
He grinned not believing her. "Here take this.." He said handing her the pool stick.  
Bridget swallowed and took the stick.  
"Just let it slide in your hand." He instructed. "Nice and easy....How does that feel?" He asked.  
"Good." Bridget replied in a tiny voice.  
"Don't hold back..give it everything you got..."  
Bridget wimpered to herself. She suddenly hit the ball with the stick and it went straight into the corner pocket. She grinned and stood up. "I did it!" She exclaimed happily.  
"Told ya." He said winking at her.  
Bridget blushed and smiled slightly. "Thanks for your help." She said.  
"You're welcome." He replied lifting his hand and touching her face. His finger tips caressed her cheek and went down to her neck. His eyes bore into hers and he moved closer to her. Bridget gazed back at him.  
"Anything for a beautiful woman." He said softly. He dropped his hand and walked away.  
Bridget stood back slightly disappointed he hadn't kissed her. She watched him walk away and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes then noticed the ring on her finger. David. She was engaged to David.  
What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to be looking....She had to get out of there. She had to forget that incredibly hot stranger and never come back to The Lair again. She couldn't lose David. He meant too much to her. Or did he? If she loved David so much why was she so damn attracted to a total stranger? It was crazy. Bridget shook her head and got her purse. She headed out of the club and to her car.  
Once in her car she opened her cell phone and saw the picture she had of her and David on the display. She smiled. Yes. That was what she wanted. David. Her wonderful David. She was just missing him that's all. Feeling better, Bridget started her car and pulled out of the parking lot to the road.  
The stranger was standing outside of the club and watched as she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lair had reached closing time and the place was almost empty except for a few employees.  
Deacon Sharpe sat at the bar sipping a drink. What luck tonight running into Bridget Forrester! It was too perfect. And judging by her reaction to him, it wouldn't be too difficult to steal her away. She practically had an orgasm when she was dancing in his arms. Her heavy breathing, her body's reaction to his touch. He especially liked seeing her erect nipples underneath her dress. There was also the way she squirmed when his fingers touched her stomach. She enjoyed it and Deacon was pretty sure she would enjoy a hell of a lot more when she was in his bed. He knew she probably wouldn't be able to get enough of him.  
Deacon grinned. He should be able to get her into bed in no time going by the look of disappointment on her face when he hadn't kissed her. He knew she wanted him to. All in good time. Deacon thought to himself.  
That would teach that lowlife jerk David Wallston. David Wallston. God how Deacon hated that name.  
He was the reason his brother...It was all his doing. Alan Sharpe built up Sharpe Fragrances from the ground up. He worked day and night to make the company a success. Hired only the best employees to run it. Slowly it turned into one of the top notch fragrances companies in the entire country. Sharpe Fragrances won several awards for it's various colognes and perfumes. At height of it's success Alan met a Lila. She applied to work in one of the labs. Lila Flowers worked her way through college by working nights in a diner and also part time in a daycare center. When Lila met Alan it was truly love at first sight. The two started spending a lot of time together.  
Lila was worried about how it would look her dating the boss...Alan told her there was nothing to worry about. He didn't care if anyone talked...if they did...they were fired. Two years after they have began seeing eachother, David Wallston entered their lives. He was looking to invest in the company. Lila told Alan it wouldn't be a good idea. Alan was skeptical a first but Sharpe Fragrances was starting to hit a skid financially and they could use someone to invest in it.  
After some serious thought, Alan agreed to Wallston Enterprises investing in the business. Unfortunately,  
David played a dirty trick. The contract that Alan signed allowed Wallston Enterprises to break the company into pieces and sell them off. Alan tried to sue but Wallston had way too many powerful attorneys and Alan suspected the judge in their pocket. The company was ruined. Bit by bit it was sold off and Alan was left with nothing. In the process,  
David also managed to drive a wedge between Alan and Lila. They fought constantly and Alan had begun to all but accuse her of cheating on him. Lila said she had enough and moved back home to Georgia.  
Alan lost his business and Lila. He felt he had nothing to live for. Everything he worked for was gone. Just like that. He soon began drinking heavily. His bills piled up...the lawyer fees....it all became too much for him to take. He was found one morning dead on the floor of his living room with an empty bottle of pills lying next to him.  
Deacon had never forgotten it and he never will. David was going to pay for what he did to his brother.  
When he learned about David being engaged to Bridget Forrester, he knew this was his chance. He was going to do whatever it took to seduce her away from him. And after he did, he would convince the Forresters to buy out Wallston Enterprises and take them apart just like they did his brother's company.  
He had no intention of hurting Bridget in the process. She would still get a husband. It would just be him. He would take care of her. Besides, she was sweet and beautiful, he could find a way to love her. Deacon picked up a newspaper clipping he had of Bridget and David at a charity event. He smiled looking at Bridget. "You are going to be all mine." He said.

Bridget arrived back at her apartment and threw her keys down on the table where she kept the mail.  
She was unable to remove that sexy stranger from her mind. She was still very turned on. Bridget had no idea what she was going to do. This was new to her. Never in her life had she had this kind of reaction to any man. Not even David. This stranger at the Lair. He was different. He was....she couldn't think of a word to describe him. Irresistible, sexy, alluring, exciting...all that wrapped into one unbelievable hot stranger. Bridget headed into her bathroom and walked over to the shower. She turned the water on and removed her dress. She then stepped out of her underwear and into the shower.  
Bridget pulled the curtain closed and stood there enjoying the spray. She picked up her pouf and dabbed it with her jasmine body wash.  
Her thoughts drifted back to the dance floor. She was in his arms....he was touching her soft skin...his lips brushing against her shoulder..."Oh God..." Bridget moaned closing her eyes. Her hand, which was, holding the pouf, drifted down between her legs and she began stroking herself. "Yesss...Yess..." Bridget moaned.  
She then opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She quickly rinsed off and turned off the water. She threw the pouf into the trash and grabbed a towel drying herself off.  
Bridget ran into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and turned the light out.  
How did this happen to her! How did she allow this total stranger..."Okay Okay." She said to herself. "It's nothing...just a physical attraction...no big deal..you can handle this. You just haven't seen David in awhile. That's all." She was sure that was it. Once David got back into town everything would be fine. Bridget sighed. At least that's what she hoped would be. Somehow someway she would have to get that stranger out of her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget stopped in the Insomnia the next morning for a cup of coffee. She didn't seem very well last night. Well she slept but her dreams were filled with him. Everytime she closed her eyes, his eyes were there. She was on that dance floor with him. Why she was dreaming about this stranger she had no idea. Bridget tried and tried to think of David but he kept being shoved out of her thoughts and replaced by the stranger. Trying to get him out of her mind, Bridget walked over to the counter and decided to order a french vanilla she was waiting, someone came up behind her. "Hey there." They whispered in her ear.  
Bridget froze in place. She looked out of the corner of her eye and much to her chagrin, it was HIM. God why! She fumed. She crossed her arms over her chest so he could not see her erect nipples through her short sleeved white sweater. "H..Hi..." She said swallowing. She grew impatient waiting for the girl behind the counter to hurry up with her cappuccino.  
"Nice to see you again." Deacon said with his hand at her rib cage.  
Bridget squirmed away.  
"Something wrong?" Deacon asked enjoying her discomfort but knowing she was actually aroused by him.  
"Nothing." She replied. What was taking that girl so freaken long! It's just a cappuccino!  
Deacon grinned and slid his fingers underneath her sweater and touched her flat stomach. Bridget tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't. "Stop that." She said trying to sound angry.  
"I can't help it if you are so ticklish." He said as his lips brushed against her ear.  
"You don't have to tickle me." Bridget said pushing his hand away from her.  
"Why? You obviously love it." He said as he reached up and placed a tickle under right arm.  
Bridget squealed and then squirmed away. "Stop it." She hissed at him trying to make him think she was upset. Finally the girl behind the counter got her order to her. Bridget was about to pay for it when Deacon stopped her. "Let me." He said.  
Bridget tried to protest but he already handed the girl the money. "Thanks." She said politely as she then walked away and sat down at at table. She picked a newspaper that had been sitting there and pretended to be reading it.  
Deacon followed her over and sat down. Bridget ignored him.  
"You never told me your name last night." He said.  
"It's none of your business." Bridget said. "Now go away. I'm trying to read." She snapped trying to lose herself in an article. Deacon took the paper from her. "Hey." She exclaimed. "I was reading that."  
"What's your name?" He asked her putting the paper down on another table.  
Bridget wasn't about to tell him her name. He would probably track her down and keep bothering her.  
She thought fast. What was that name on that Fake ID she had? Jane? No Janet..Janet...Rosenwood? No.  
Janet Rosensweig.  
"It's Janet." She replied. "Janet Rosensweig."  
Nice fake name. thought Deacon. "Nice to meet you...Janet." He said.  
Bridget said nothing and took a big sip of her cappuccino. "What's your name?" She asked.  
"I thought you wanted met go away."  
"Fine. Don't tell me. Leave." She said taking another sip. "I really don't care who you are. I was just being polite."  
Deacon stood up and leaned over her chair. "Don't worry." He said lifting her chin with his hand. Electric sparks ran through Bridget's body. "You'll know soon enough." After all you will be calling it out over and over when I get you in bed. He thought to himself. Deacon brushed her hair back from her face with his fingers and caressed her cheek. He winked at her and turn to leave.  
Bridget sat at her table feeling flushed. What did he mean she would know soon enough? She shook her head. Forget it. She said to herself. She picked up the paper that Deacon had put on the other table and tried to read it again. Her body was still tingling from him. She was so turned on she couldn't stand it. She looked out the window and saw he was still standing outside the coffee shop. He winked at her again and Bridget turned her head back and blushed again. God she wanted him. No No. She said to herself. David. You are engaged to David. Bridget dug into her purse and got out her cell phone. She dialed the number and waited. Damn it...his voicemail...."David...it's Bridget. Just calling to say I love you. Talk to you later."  
Bridget snapped her cell phone shut. Yes. She loved David. She was going to marry him. In fact, she was supposed to meet her mom to go over some ideas she had for the wedding. Bridget finished her cappuccino and left the shop. She looked around and saw the stranger was not there. Good she said to herself. He obviously got the hint. Bridget got into her light blue BMW and drove off. She flicked the radio on and started going through the stations...commerical...commerical...stupid song....d.j. yacking....finally a song.  
Bridget's heart began to pound when she heard was song was playing. Take My Breath Away. It was the song that she danced to with that....She wanted to turn the station but couldn't. She remained silent as the sensual song filled car. Finally it came to an end. Bridget pulled her car over to the side. Tears brimmed in her eyes. What the hell was she going to do? She loved David but yet this complete stranger...God she was so attracted to him! Extremely physically attracted. How was she supposed to fight this?

Deacon arrived at The Lair smirking to himself. Bridget wanted him. He knew it. She tried to hide it but he saw how turned on she was. He could see through her sweater. He could not wait to have her. She was going to love every second of it. And she was going to love being his wife. David was not going to know what hit him. He was going to loose it all. His business, his reputation, and sweet Bridget. David was never going to get to hold Bridget at night. HE would be doing that. It served David right. He would learn not to mess with him. He would find out really quick what it was like to have everything suddenly snatched away. The only thing Deacon was concerned about was Bridget finding out about his plan. That he couldn't let happen. Besides, he would make a great husband. Way better than that loser. He would treat her better and never sneak around. Unlike David. Deacon knew about the secret woman that David had hidden. He kept her in an apartment in Milan. Her name was Lark Tyler. She was a former prostitute who had gotten pregnant by David a few years back. David paid her to have an abortion and also paid her a hefty sum every month to keep her quiet. So far Lark had not said a word to anyone at the risk of losing her income. Plus she was on her way to making a name for herself in the modeling world. She wasn't about to risk her former "occupation" being spilled to the press. It cost David a lot but it was worth it to save his reputation. Bridget was oblivious to all of this. David kept it well hidden from everyone. It was luck that Lark happened to be a friend of a cousin of one of his bartenders did he find out about this. However if David thought he could keep this secret forever, he was mistaken. Deacon was determined to bring this bastard down.


	4. Chapter 4

Bridget sat at her table checking her silver watch. Where was he? He was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago?  
She frowned and took a sip of her water. David finally got back to town and said he was going to take her out for a romantic dinner...now he was late. She spent all day getting her hair and make-up done and finding the perfect dress. A silk white mini dress with spaghetti straps. She was sure David would love how she looked. What was keeping him? She fumed to herself.  
The matre' d approached her. "Excuse me Ms. Forrester...I have a message for you."  
Bridget's heart sank. David called. He wasn't going to be able to make it. She knew it. "I take it that Mr. Wallston is not going to be joining me this evening?" Bridget asked.  
"I'm sorry. He said to get you anything you want."  
"Thank you." smiled Bridget politely.  
The matre' d walked away and Bridget fumed. Damnit! She hated when he did this. Always canceling for "business". Yes he was a busy man but still...he couldn't find SOME time to spend with her?  
"You okay?"  
Bridget looked up and her eyes went wide. No...No...He...What...Why!  
Deacon reached over and gently touched her chin. A thousand sparks ran through her body. "I'm fine." She replied wanting to push his hand away but enjoying his touch at the same time.  
"You here alone?" He asked sitting down not waiting for an answer.  
"I..I was supposed to be meeting someone. They couldn't make it."  
Deacon nodded. "I see...well..if I had a date with someone as sexy as you...there wouldn't be a damn thing to keep me away."  
Bridget turned crimson and picked up her water glass taking a sip. "Wha..What are you doing here?" She asked setting her glass back down. "Same as everyone else. Dinner." He replied.  
"You meeting a girlfriend." Bridget prayed he would say yes but at the same time felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of another woman.  
"Why?" grinned Deacon. "Jealous?"  
"No." She lied. "Just curious. That's all..will you excuse me.." She picked her purse and headed outside to the terrace. She wanted to call David to let him know she was coming home and hoped to see him there. Deacon followed her out.  
Bridget stood over by the cement railing. "David....it's Bridget...I got your message...Sorry you got held up...I'll see you when I get home. I love you."  
Deacon frowned at the last part. Loved him. Yeah right. He slipped outside and came up behind Bridget as she put her phone away.  
"Who you calling?" He asked.  
"No one." answered Bridget trying to ignore those feelings again.  
"A boyfriend?" He asked as his lips gently touched her shoulder.  
"What do you care?" Bridget hissed. "Go away."  
"You don't want me to." He said turning her to face him. "He's not worth it."  
"Worth what?"  
"If he can't see how beautiful and sweet you are.. he doesn't deserve you. I'm betting this is not the first time he stood you up."  
"He didn't stand me up." snapped Bridget. "He just..."  
"Just put business before YOU." finished Deacon. "If you were mine..I would never do that. There wouldn't be anything in the world that would keep me from you. Not even a meeting with the President." His finger traced the curve of her shoulder.  
"Is that so?" said Bridget.  
"Yes.." replied Deacon softly. "It is."  
Bridget stood there as Deacon's lips were inches away from hers. A surge of desire ran through her core. Never in her life had any man ever turned her on as much as he was. His hand went around and touched her bare back. He pulled her closer. Bridget swallowed not knowing what do to. He leaned in closer and ever so carefully placed a small kiss on her soft lips. Bridget was breathless as he let go. He gave her a sensual heated look before dropping his hand and turning to walk away. Bridget stood there with very shaky knees. Her pulse was racing. Her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly she walked back inside and sat down at her table. Her eyes scanned the room but he was gone.  
She could still feel the taste of his kiss on her lips. It was just a small kiss but no one ever kissed her like that before. Not even David. Bridget got up from the table and left the restaurant. She went over to her car and started it up. Just get home. She said to herself. Get home and wait for David and everything will be fine.  
She drove out of the parking lot and pulled onto the road. Suddenly for no reason as if on it's own...the car turned down another road and then made another right and she found herself in the parking lot of The Lair. What was she doing there? She turned the car engine off and got out of the car. Still not sure what she was doing, she walked to the entrance and went inside. The place was not quite as crowded as it would be during the weekend but still full. Bridget walked over to the bar and sat down. This is crazy...this is crazy. She told herself. What are you going to do if you see him? You need to get out of here..Now! Leave..just leave...you shouldn't be here.  
"What can I get you?"  
Bridget jumped. "Huh what?"  
"What can I get you?" asked the female bartender.  
"Oh...sorry...I...I'll just have a Coke."  
"Coming right up."  
Bridget paid for her soda and looked around. No sign of him. Good...she didn't want to see him anway...God where was he! Stop it! She scolded herself. Just finish your soda and get the hell out of here.  
A few minutes later Bridget felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and gulped. It was him! That sexy stranger whose name she still didn't know.  
"Following me?" He asked.  
"No." Bridget retorted. "Just thought I would stop and have a soda..that's all. No big deal. I'm not here to see YOU. Go away and leave me alone."  
Deacon shrugged and dropped his hand. "Okay." He said.  
Bridget watched as he went over to the dance floor and began to slow dance with what Bridget deemed to be a cheap redheaded slut. It made her skin crawl. How could he prefer that slut to HER? Bridget got up from her stool and was about to storm over when she stopped. Wait...what was she doing? What did she care if he danced with some other woman..woman..yeah using that term loosely...She was happily engaged to...what's his name...and she couldn't wait to be Mrs...what's his name.  
All of a sudden for reasons unknown to Bridget...tears began to well up. She stood there motionless watching this handsome sexy stranger...Tears began to trickle down her face and she couldn't stop them.  
Deacon looked over and saw Bridget sobbing. He let go of the woman he had been dancing with and walked over to her. "You okay?"  
Bridget shook her head. "No...I'm not okay...I'm..."  
Deacon pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "What's wrong?"  
"Everyone is rejecting me!" She sobbed. "First David...now...you..I don't know why I care so much but I do..I can't help it....I have to get out of here!" Bridget wrung herself free and ran out of the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Bridget flew through the front door and tossed her keys down on the table. She sat down on the sofa and sobbed. What was wrong with her? Why did she get so upset over him dancing with that girl...And why did David cancel on her? AGAIN. That stranger guy was right. David did have a habit of canceling at the last minute. There was always something more important than her. She never said anything to David about it but maybe....What difference does it make...why was she upset over that dance? And what was with that amazing kiss? God it make her whole body tingle. She was still tingling from it. That and being in his arms. When he held her when he was consoling her....Nothing ever felt better in her whole life. Bridget was more confused than ever. She really did love David but this guy...and David not...She put her head in her hands It was a horrible night. She just wanted to forget about all of it.  
The front door opened and David walked in. "Oh hi.." He said sounding surprised. "You still up?" He hung his coat up not noticing the tears in her eyes.  
"Yeah I...I am..."  
"Well I'm going to hit the sack." said David.  
"Wait..." said Bridget. "I want to talk to you.."  
"It can wait." David said as he undid his tie. "Whatever it is...it can wait till morning....Oh by the way..We are going to have to cancel seeing that musical you wanted to see...Something came up..."  
Something always comes up. thought Bridget. "I see...a business meeting?"  
"With some very important potential clients." David said proudly.  
More important than me? Bridget sighed to herself.  
"And...I'm going to be flying to Paris in two days."  
"Another business trip?" frowned Bridget. "David...you just..."  
"I know but this is important for my company."  
"But what about our wedding? I wanted to talk to you about setting a date..."  
David shrugged. "Forget about that...we'll figure it out soon enough...there's no rush. Well I'm off to bed. Night."  
Bridget sat down on the sofa. Tears again welded up in her eyes. She was really starting to wonder just what she actually meant to David. He was always going here and there...and lately it seemed he had very little time for HER. She had asked him about joining him on his last trip but he said it wasn't necessary. Bridget shook her head. She kicked off her shoes and went over to the closet. She pulled out a pillow and a blanket. Bridget then laid down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over her.

The next morning Bridget awoke and she sat up yawning. She got up from the sofa and headed to the bedroom. She found that David was gone. And as usual he didn't make the bed. Bridget rolled her eyes. She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. Just what did this ring mean? Why did he want to marry her? She hated to think it but she was really starting to wonder if he ever loved her. That strangers words were in her head. About how if she was his...he wouldn't let anything keep him from her. She wished David would think that. What also hurt was the way he shrugged off setting a date for the wedding. Like it was a minor matter. Like deciding what restaurant to go to for dinner.  
Bridget put it out of her mind as she went to shower. As the water sprayed she thought about how David didn't even apologize for canceling dinner. Made no mention of making it up to her. Like it didn't matter and she was just expected to understand. Like her time was of no value.  
She finished her shower and headed back to her bedroom to dress. Bridget then looked at the clock on the nightstand. David was probably at his office. She decided to stop by there and talk to him. She wanted to get this all straightened out. If they were going to be married...they needed to fix this. Maybe she could surprise him with a nice breakfast. Bridget went into the kitchen and began preparing a small breakfast basket and then left for David's office building.  
Once she arrived, she walked up through the glass doors and to the elevator. David was going to be so surprised. She may even forgive him for last night. Smiling she waited for the elevator to make it's way to the appropriate floor. It stopped on the 12th floor and the doors opened.  
Bridget balanced the basket in her hands and walked down the hallway to David's office. She knocked at the door. "Yeah come in."  
"Hello." Bridget said as she opened the door.  
"Bridget what are you doing here?" asked David as he looked up from his papers.  
"I thought I would bring you some breakfast."  
"I already ate." said David shuffling through the papers for a pen.  
"A cup of coffee and a donut is not breakfast." smiled Bridget setting the basket down.  
"Bridget I really don't have time for this right now...I'm busy." frowned David.  
Bridget went over and shut the door. "That's just it. You never have time."  
"I can't help that." said David.  
"You don't have to take on everything." Bridget said sitting down. "I know that you want to be the best but David...you are always flying here and there...I never get to see you. And you are always canceling for some important business thing.."  
"So that's it? You are sore about me canceling dinner last night? It couldn't be helped. You know perfectly well how busy we are..."  
"Yes I know...busy...always busy...too busy for me!" snapped Bridget. "David I'm your fiancee...you never spend anytime with me anymore. I don't mean to sound demanding but..."  
"Well you are." retorted David. "I don't have time for this...Please just go..."  
Bridget shook her head. "You can't just dismiss me...like you do our wedding."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I want to set a date and you brush it off."  
"Our wedding is not important right now...it can wait..."  
"Yeah I know I know...you are busy."  
"What do you want from me!" roared David.  
"I want you to spend time with ME. Is that asking too much? God David...we are getting married and you are off going here and there and doing this and that...why the hell did you even ask me to marry you?"  
"What are you saying? You want to break it off? Is that it?"  
"I don't know...maybe we should...you don't seem to be in a big hurry to marry me. You are too busy."  
With that Bridget took her ring off her finger and slammed it down on the desk. She picked up the basket and stormed out of the office. Once back at her car. she threw the basket in the backseat not giving a damn if anything spilled. She was fuming inside. She didn't get any of the answers she was looking for. He only seemed to confirm that marrying her was no big deal to him. She started up the car and drove off. She knew exactly where she was going. Somewhere where there was someone who did want her. Bridget didn't give a damn about any consequences. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing in the word to do and it was not something she would ever dream of doing. In fact this would most likely be the ONLY time she ever did this. It would be a one time thing. That is all.  
She glanced down at her clothes and frowned. No she needed to change first. Her jeans and blue sweater would not be sexy enough. Bridget spotted a boutique and pulled her car along side.  
Getting out of the car she went inside. She would find something so sexy...and this time she wasn't going to resist his advances. Any move he made on her...she was willing. Bridget went through the dresses and found the perfect one. A black low cut mini dress. Perfect. She went to the dressing room and tried it on. Loving the way it looked.. she came out of the dressing room and informed the sales woman she wanted to wear this out the store. After paying for the dress..Bridget went back to her car and checked her make-up. She touched it up and then drove off.  
The Lair came into view and she pulled into the parking lot. Bridget had no idea if he would even be there but it didn't hurt to look. She walked inside and the place was pretty empty except for a few patrons.  
Her eyes scanned the room and she saw him over by the pool table. Smiling she walked over to him.  
"Hello." She greeted.  
Deacon looked up. "What are you doing here?"  
Bridget cozied up to him and pressed herself against him. "I want you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes...I want you so much." Bridget said seductively.  
"You have a fight with your boyfriend?" asked Deacon amused by her.  
"It's over." Bridget said.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Does it matter?" said Bridget her eyes pleading with him. "Don't you want me?"  
"Bridget..."  
"How did you know..."  
"I heard you on your cell phone last night." explained Deacon.  
"Oh.." Bridget said. "I see..I'm sorry I told you that other name."  
"It's okay. But for future reference you are way too beautiful to be a Janet."  
Bridget smiled. "I'll remember that."  
"So..what happened with what's his name? You have a fight?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Bridget said pulling away.  
"Come on.." Deacon said walking over to her. "Tell me."  
"I just realized that...well...you were right..he does cancel out on me a lot. And he's always putting his business before me...I tried to talk to him about it...we ended up getting into a fight...I gave him his ring back..We were engaged."  
"So why did you come here?"  
"Because I wanted to be with someone who wanted me. I know that it's dumb. I know that I shouldn't but I just don't care."  
"Well you should care." said Deacon touching the side of her face. "You are way too good for something like that. You deserve more than that and you know it."  
Bridget nodded. "So I guess it's out of the question now."  
"You need to be with someone who loves you and cherishes you. And knows what he has when he has you."  
"Don't you love me?" Bridget asked softly.  
"What?"  
"All those things you said to me....the way you kissed me...I thought.."  
"Is that why you are really here?" Deacon asked touching her hair.  
"Maybe..." Bridget replied. "I...I haven't been able to stop thinking about...you...I don't even know your name but...I can't get you out of my mind..."  
Deacon moved closer to her. Bridget gazed back at him. He leaned in and captured her mouth in a very passionate kiss. Bridget's knees went weak and she clung to him as she gave in to his incredible kiss. Her body was feeling things she didn't know were possible to feel. So many different emotions running through her. Her pulse raced. He let go and brushed her hair back away from her face. His touch sent electricity through her. "What's your real name?" He asked.  
"Bridget. Bridget Forrester."  
"I'm Deacon. Deacon Sharpe."  
He picked up her in his arms. He carried her to a private elevator the went up to his apartment.  
Deacon opened the door and carried her inside. He set her down on the floor and closed the door behind him. Bridget stood there. He walked over to her. "You sure you want to do this?"  
Bridget looked at him with her blue eyes. "Yes." She answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Deacon took Bridget's hand and lead her to the bedroom. Once inside he shut the door behind them.  
Bridget stood there looking at the bed. It was covered in a dark blue comforter with light blue sheets.  
Deacon came up behind her and moved her hair away from her neck. Trailing kisses down her neck, he whispered to her "Lay down." He instructed her.  
Bridget's eyes closed loving his lips against her skin and his breathing on her neck. Slowly she sat down on the bed and swung her legs around and kicked off her shoes.  
"No on your stomach." explained Deacon.  
Bridget was puzzled but did as he said. Deacon climbed into the bed and leaned over her. His hands began massaging her back. Bridget groaned softly loving his tender touch. "Mmmm...." She sighed.  
"You like this?" He asked  
"Yes..God yes.." She groaned. His hands were magic. Melting away her tension. Deacon bent her leg up and began massaging her calf. His fingers made their way up and began tickling the bottom of her foot. Bridget giggled trying to move her leg but couldn't. She laughed harder as he began to tickle her toes. "Stop that..." She squealed.  
"You love it." He grinned at her having no intention of quitting. After ten minutes, he put her leg down and bent the other one up and tickled her other foot. Bridget squealed in protest trying to get her foot away from Deacon's hand. He had a firm grasp on her ankle and she was unable to escape his fingers. Another ten minutes went by and he finally let go of her foot.  
Bridget went to sit up but Deacon's hands found her ribs and began tickling them. Bridget's laugher filled the room and her weak pleas of mercy went unheeded. "You like being tickled don't you?" He said getting a hard tickle under her right arm. Bridget giggled and squealed. She pinned under him so she could barely move. She lifted her left arm as to try and get away but he saw and tickled her hard under that arm as well. "Where do you think you are going?" He grinned at her. He was now tickling her under both arms at the same time and Bridget could hardly stand it. Bridget finally managed to wriggle out of his grasp. She was slightly out of breath. She clutched her arms around her body to try and "protect" herself.  
"What's wrong?" He asked amused. "You cold?"  
"No.." Bridget giggled.  
He pulled Bridget to him. "You love being tickled don't you?" He asked of her.  
Bridget smiled at him completely turned on. "Maybe..." She said with a giggle.  
"It turn you on?" He asked sensually.  
"Maybe.." Bridget said turning crimson and her eyes sparkling. She was completely wet inside her underwear. She was wanting him more and more. Bridget pulled the straps of her dress down her arms. Just as she was about to pull the top down completely her cell phone rang. She looked at her purse on the floor. Picking it up, she pulled out her cell phone and saw the number was David's. She forgot all about him. She opened the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi."  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I implied that our wedding is not important. It is. Can you forgive me?"  
Bridget was silent. He was sorry. He thought their wedding was important. She looked at Deacon who said nothing. "Can we talk about this later?" She said in a slight monotone.  
"Sure. You okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"I love you."  
Bridget said nothing and snapped the phone shut. She pulled the straps of her dress back up. Getting up from the bed she put her shoes back on her feet. Deacon watched her as she put her phone back into her purse. "I..I have to go." She said softly.  
Deacon nodded and watched her go. Well this was better than he expected. Bridget wanted him badly. She had been very willing to have sex with him. He wasn't planning on it just yet. If David hadn't called, he would have come up with something to stop it. Although he had to admit it would have been difficult. Especially if he would have gotten to see those cute tits of hers. Seeing those hard erect nipples. She was very sexy and she had no idea just how much. Obviously that idiot David didn't know either. Well that was his problem. He wasn't going to have her much longer. Bridget was going to be his and he would be the one to make love to her. Holding her next to him at night. David would be left with nothing. Not even his reputation. He was going to lose it all. Deacon was going to make sure of it.

Bridget drove in her car in a trance. She came very close to having sex with Deacon. If David had not called...she would be in Deacon's arms at this very moment. The thought sent thrills through her body. Laying there with him inside her..."Oh God..." Bridget moaned softly to herself. She wanted him so much. It was killing her. But David...David said...What did he say? She could barely remember. All she could think of is how she felt being with Deacon. How he managed to turn her on like that...she had no idea. She was still very much wet and aching for him.  
She arrived back home and hurried inside. David was not there and she was glad. He was probably still at the office. She didn't feel like seeing him.  
Bridget headed for the bathroom. She went over to the bathtub and drew a bath. She added her jasmine scented bubble bath. She had hung up her dress and pulled her robe on. She piled her hair on top of her head. She waited a few minutes and the tub was full. Turning the water off, she then dropped her robe and sunk into the tub. Her mind once again was back to Deacon and the way he aroused her. He was so damn sexy. Her hands lightly fingered her nipples as she pictured him in her mind. Bridget moaned softly. Her hand then moved down between her thighs. She groaned softly as she began stroking herself as she thought of Deacon. "Oh yes....Oh yessss.." Bridget realized was she was doing and quickly moved her hand away. That was the second time he effected her like that. Turning her on so much. She laid her head against the back of the tub. What was she going to do? She could not go on like this. She was strongly sexually attracted to Deacon. She wanted to have sex with him. There was no denying it. David....she loved him. Or she did. She didn't know anymore. She was too confused to know what to think anymore. She was still angry at David. Or maybe she wanted to be angry at him so she had an excuse to have hot sex with Deacon. She had to admit that the fight that she had with David was probably something that was long in the making. She had held a lot back. She made excuses saying he was busy with his work...she was tired of it.  
She wanted a real marriage with someone who loved her. Someone who cared about her. Was David that person? She was beginning to doubt it. She finished her bath and got out of the tub. She let the water out and wrapped her robe around her body.  
Walking out of the bathroom, she saw David there.  
"Hello." He greeted.  
"Hi." She said. He walked towards her and Bridget clutched the top of her robe tightly. "I'm so sorry." He said to her. "I was a jerk. You tried to do something nice....I'm sorry."  
Bridget nodded. "I know." She said. He went to take her in his arms but Bridget shrunk away.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing...I'm..it's nothing...I'm going to get dressed." She turned and headed to the bedroom.  
David followed her. "Bridget what is it? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She snapped. "Please..get out...I have to get dressed."  
"Maybe I don't want you to get dressed." He grinned as he walked to where she was. He pulled the tie of her robe and Bridget snatched it away. "Stop it." She hissed.  
"Come on.." said David. "You can't still be mad at me. I said I'm sorry."  
"I know you did." sighed Bridget.  
"Then what's the problem? Come on..." He said as he pulled her towards him. "Let's make up.."  
He leaned in to kiss her and Bridget shoved him away. "No." She said. "Leave me alone...Just go."  
David started to get angry. "Bridget...what the hell is with you? Why are you acting like this?"  
Bridget fumed. "You think you can just waltz in and say you are sorry and that will be the end of it? What happens when you do this again!" shouted Bridget. "You always do this. You put your damn business and everything else before me. You don't give a damn about our wedding. Why the hell did you even ask me to marry you! Was it because it would be good for your business!"  
"No." snapped David. "I asked you to marry me because I love you."  
"Really?" said Bridget angerly crossing her arms. "You sure as hell don't act like it."  
"I don't act like it!" David said exasperated. "I don't act like it...that's a good one."  
"You are a selfish jerk." remarked Bridget. "You fly here and there...you never want me to come along...you cancel out on me all the the time..and you put off setting a date for the wedding and act like it's not a big deal. What am I supposed to think!"  
David sighed. "Okay...fine...you're right. I am a selfish jerk. I promise...I won't put my business before you anymore. I swear...Bridget I love you...I want to marry you. I'll spend more time with you. I'll do anything. Please say you'll still marry me."  
Bridget was silent.  
"Please.." He said moving closer to her. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek.  
Bridget pushed his hand away. "I have to think about it." She replied quietly. David nodded and walked out of the room.  
After he was gone Bridget burst into tears. Part of her still loved David and wanted to make things work...but the other part...the other part was longing for Deacon. But that part was just sexual. Wasn't it? She was just sexually attracted to him. She didn't have any feelings of....love...did she? Then why was it when she was around him she forgot all about David? But when she was around David...she never forgot about Deacon. Bridget wiped her tears away and went to her dresser to get a new pair of jeans and a pink sweater. She undid her robe and dropped it to the floor. As she was about to dress David walked back in. He gazed at her naked body. Bridget quickly grabbed her robe and tied it back on.  
"What are you doing?" Bridget said. David didn't say a word. He walked over to her and ripped her robe off. He looked at her and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Tears weld up in Bridget's eyes. "David...please..." She said pushing him away. "I can't...I can't.." She said as she picked her robe back up. "I can't.." She sobbed. "Just go...please...leave."  
"Bridget I love you." He said softly.  
"Go." She said. David turned and walked out. Bridget heard the front door slam. She couldn't make love with David. She just couldn't. Not after what happened earlier with Deacon. She needed to clear her mind and figure out what to do.  
David drove off in his car fuming. What the hell was going on with Bridget? There was something she wasn't telling him. She was acting very strange. It couldn't be another guy. Bridget loved him. She wouldn't look at anyone else. She wanted to marry him. It was probably just him. He was a complete jerk before and no wonder she didn't....He was going to make this up to her. After he got back from his trip to Paris...they would sit down and set a date for the wedding. And he would plan a nice romantic dinner for her. She would forgive him. He was sure of it. Once she saw how important she was to him. Everything would be okay.

Bridget was dressed and sat in the window seat of the bedroom staring out the window. It was only a hour or so ago she was with Deacon and...she was very close...and now David...he apologized for the way he acted...promised to put her first in his life.....but even so...he was not even half as affectionate towards her as Deacon had been. David never would tickle her or anything. He thought it was childish. He told her so once when she attempted it. He wasn't the playful type at all. He didn't have any special name for her. Never called her anything other than Bridget. She tried once to bestow a name for him and he told her it was silly. David was so serious sometimes it made her scream. Maybe it would change. After all he said he would...but if she did decide to stay with him...what about Deacon? How was she going to ignore all the things she felt?


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later and Bridget was watching the preparations for the photo shoot for The Bedroom Line.  
David's engagement ring was still off her finger and she had moved out of his apartment. Things were still tense between them. She wasn't sure if marrying him was the right thing. He did make an attempt to spend more time with her but it didn't go very well.  
Bridget thought about Deacon constantly. She did her best to avoid going to The Lair although it was very difficult not to.  
"You okay honey?" asked Brooke as she came up to her daughter.  
"I'm fine." smiled Bridget.  
"Things still difficult with David?"  
"Yeah they are. I just..I don't know...that fight we had..it just brought all these issues out in the open. I mean I suppose they were always there but I never did much about it."  
"Do you still love him?"  
Bridget shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I have no idea how I feel. Part of me thinks maybe I do and another part..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
"No honey tell me..is..is there someone else?"  
"Maybe. I can't really say for sure."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that it just may be a..you know...a physical attraction."  
"Brooke we need you over here!" called out Ridge.  
"I have to go. Just follow what your heart says. Whatever is best for you...you should do it. I love you."  
Brooke gave Bridget a hug and walked over to where Ridge was.  
Bridget thought about what her mother said. Maybe she should try looking into her heart and listening to what it tells her.  
Thorne then came walking over to her. "Hey sis...we need a favor."  
"What is it?"  
"Well the model we were going to use for this photo shoot can't do it. She fell and broke her ankle."  
"Oh no!" said Bridget. "That's terrible. Claudia is one of the best models."  
"I know." sighed Thorne. "But Ridge had an idea and your mother agreed to it..now if you don't want to..if it makes you uncomfortable..we understand..."  
"What?" asked Bridget. "We were hoping that maybe..you could fill in. Be the model for this new line."  
"Me?" said an astonished Bridget. "I..I don't..I never did this before..What if I'm not any good."  
"You'll be great." assured Thorne. "You and the male model we hired will be great."  
"Male model?" said a surprised Bridget.  
"Yes...he's right over there." Thorne gestured across the room.  
Bridget looked over and saw Deacon standing there. Oh God! What was he...they hired...Bridget knew that Forrester put a call out for a male model but she didn't...  
Bridget wished the floor would suddenly open and swallow her. Deacon walked across the room over to her.  
"Hello." He said taking her hand and kissing it. A million sparks ripped through Bridget's body.  
"Hi." She said weakly.  
"Deacon Sharpe this is..."  
"I know." He said with a smile. "The beautiful Bridget Forrester." He kissed her hand again and Bridget gulped.  
Thorne left to let them get acquainted.  
Bridget stared at Deacon. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I missed you." He said brushing her hair away from her cheek. "Haven't seen you since that morning..."  
Bridget blushed. "Um...yeah I guess so...I uh..I better go..get ready. Excuse me."  
She quickly headed to the dressing room and shut the door behind her. "Oh my God!" She said to herself. How could this be happening! How could he be here! She bet he was behind Claudia's "accident". She probably really didn't break her ankle. He probably told her to say that so..What could she do! Forrester was counting on her. She HAD to.."Okay. It will be okay. It's just a photo shoot. There will be people there. He can't do anything. Relax."  
Taking a deep breath, Bridget picked up on of the outfits from the clothing rack and put it on. She looked in the mirror. Wow. Her mother really knew how to design lingerie! It was sexy yet classy at the same time. Where Forrester found this incredible crystal blue material...she had no idea but she loved it. Wait till Deacon saw her...No No get that thought out of your mind. She told herself. She put a fluffy white bathrobe on and stepped back out. She gulped when she saw a bed sitting there in the middle of the room.  
Brooke quickly walked over to her. "You okay honey?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes I am. It'll be fine."  
Bridget slowly walked over to the bed where Giovanni had his photo equipment set up.  
"Okay Bridget. We are ready. Take the robe off and we can get started."  
Deacon watched her sensually as she slowly untied the robe and dropped it to the floor. God she's hot. He thought to himself. Love the way that sexy getup looked on her.  
"Alright." said Giovanni. "Deacon I need you to take Bridget into your arms."  
No problem. He thought as he pulled Bridget close to him. He brushed his lips against hers  
"Good!" said Giovanni. "Now hold it!"  
Bridget's knees were turning into jelly as Deacon then deepened his kiss and held her tighter.  
"Excellent!" said Giovanni as he snapped his camera. Deacon's lips then moved to her neck and Bridget closed her eyes.  
"Perfect!" Giovanni said approvingly as his camera snapped away.  
Bridget threw her head back as Deacon trailed his lips down to her chest. Her breathing was heightening a bit as she tried like hell to fight it. "Beautiful!" Giovanni exclaimed."Just beautiful!"  
This went on for over an hour before Giovanni cut.  
Bridget felt hot and flushed. "Enjoy that?" Deacon asked her in a soft voice.  
Bridget remained silent.  
"Okay now Bridget..Deacon...I want to get some shots of you two on the bed.."  
Bed! Bridget forgot all about that. Oh God she had to...  
"Come on." said Deacon taking her hand.  
"Now." said Giovanni. "I really want to capture the passion of two people in love..really put some emotion into it."  
"Like this?" asked Deacon as he flung Bridget down on the bed. He then laid on top of her and held her arms over her head. His lips found hers and he kissed her intensely.  
"That's perfect! That's what I mean!" Giovanni snapped his camera. "Perfect! Hold it!"  
Bridget was then pulled up into a sitting position and Deacon pulled down the thin strap of her negligee. His lips kissed her shoulder and Bridget couldn't help but shudder.  
"Okay...perfect..Now Deacon I need you to remove her nightgown.."  
Remove my...Bridget shrieked to herself.  
"With pleasure." He said as he lifted up her nightgown.  
"Toss it to the side of the bed so it's still in the shot..Perfect.."  
Bridget wrapped the silk sheets around her body.  
"Bridget sweetheart..I need you to unbutton his shirt..You want him...You want to make love to him..."  
Bridget felt like Giovanni was reading her mind. Nervously she began to undo the buttons on Deacon's shirt.  
"No...Bridget put some more fire into it...Remember you love him..you need him.."  
Bridget looked at Deacon. God she did need him. She did want him. She ripped at buttons on his shirt and practically tore it wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Bridget then found herself laying on the bed in Deacon's arms. He was kissing her so fiercely.  
"And cut!" said Giovanni. "That's a wrap!"  
Bridget was suddenly brought back to reality with those words. Deacon let go of her and she sat up on the bed. He picked up his shirt and pulled it back on. Bridget picked her robe up off the floor and tied it back on.  
"I think we got some great shots!" Giovanni said enthusiastically. "Great job. Both of you!"  
"Than..Thanks." Bridget managed to say. She went into the dressing room. She closed the door behind her. She was astonished when she saw the time on the clock. Three hours? The whole shoot took three hours! It sure didn't seem like it. It seemed like it just flew by. Bridget put her regular clothes back on and headed back out. She looked around and saw everyone was gone.  
She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Deacon there.  
"I uh..I have to go."  
"No you don't." He said.  
"Yes I do..I have to..." She started to run and Deacon followed her. He caught up to her before she could open the door. Bridget's breath caught as he kissed the back of her bare shoulder. She found herself being picked up and carried over to the bed.  
Deacon placed her down and kissed her with fierce passion. Bridget was unable to fight it. The kisses on her neck were too much.  
"You want me." He said hotly in her ear. "I want you to say it..."  
"I...I wa...I.."  
"Say it." He said while attacking her earlobe with his lips.  
"I want..you." She said in a meek voice. He let go of her and pulled her up to him. He untied the top of her orange sundress and let it fall. His eyes focused in on her erect nipples. He studied the shape of her round plump breasts and his mouth watered. He pulled the dress off of her and yanked off her white lacey underwear as well. Looking over her body he felt his already strong erection get stronger. Deacon laid her down on the bed and began to undress. Bridget watched as each article of clothing made their way to the floor. He got into the bed and pulled her over to him.  
His mouth captured hers again and they then wrapped in the lavender sheets in eachother's arms. Bridget was then up on the bed and moved against him as he nipped at her chest.  
He then took a hold of her and lowered her down. He gently moved apart her legs and slid inside her.  
"Oh my God.." Bridget groaned.  
"Oh.." groaned Deacon loving being inside Bridget. He kissed her neck as he pumped into her.  
"Ooohh...Ohhh..Aaahh..Oh yes...Oh!" Bridget clung to him tightly as she felt a strong orgasm coming on. "Oh yes...Deacon..Ohh.."  
Deacon grunted in her ear and it aroused Bridget more. "Oh yess..Yes...Ooooh..Oh God! She exclaimed. "Deacon!"  
He then lifted himself up and supported himself with his arms while he hands rested on the bed next to her. He continued to thrust in her and Bridget was overcome with a hard orgasm with Deacon then followed with his own. "Oh God..." He said as his had come on. "Oh..Oh God..Bridget you are..amazing.." He then kissed her lips softly. The two then fell back on the bed. Deacon turned his head towards Bridget. God that was even better then he could have imagined. If only that jerk David could have seen it...or heard it. Heard Bridget loving every second. No matter. He had her and he was going to have her again and again. Bridget was going to fall head over heals in love with him. He was going to make damn sure of that.  
Bridget sat up on the bed. She smiled as she looked at Deacon. "That was amazing." She said.  
"Better than anything else you ever had?" He asked as he sat up and kissed her.  
Bridget giggled. "I suppose so."  
"You suppose?" He asked caressing her shoulder with his finger tips.  
"I can't say I ever actually...I mean.."  
"What?"  
"David and I we...it's hard to explain. We never really had..we never actually in a strictly technical sense...made love."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We kissed and everything but we never...I just couldn't bring myself to..I had wanted to wait until we were married. You know what I mean? I mean we..you know..did stuff but..."  
"You never let him..touch you?"  
"No he touched me...but not...I mean we cuddled and we kissed and but I never let it get too far."  
"So he never fucked you?"  
Bridget turned red. "No..not really. He uh...I mean he..you know..."  
"Used his hand to pleasure you?"  
Bridget nodded still red. "And he um..you know...ora..orally.."  
"You let him go down on you?"  
"I loved him okay." snapped Bridget. "I did."  
"Bridget I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. I'm just trying to decipher what you are telling me."  
"Yes he...he did. Kind of. I don't like talking about this." She said getting up from the bed. She pulled her dress back on.  
Deacon got up and began to dress. He looked at her left hand. "There's no ring on your finger." He remarked.  
"I know."  
"So..does this mean it's over?"  
"I don't know. I don't know what I want."  
"Bridget." said Deacon walking over to her. "You know what you want. You are afraid to take it. Why? I don't know but maybe you are scared. You don't have to be." He gently kissed her lips. "You just need to take the chance."  
He kissed her again and walked out of the photo studio. Bridget stood back watching as left.


	8. Chapter 8

Bridget looked at the rumpled bed and what had just taken place. God it was so amazing.  
She didn't know it could be like that. So passionate. So intense. It was like nothing she ever experienced before in her life.  
Bridget turned and walked out of the studio. She headed over to the elevator and pushed the button.  
Someone came up behind her and starting kissing her bare shoulder. She could see it was Deacon out of the corner of her eye. She tried not to react but was unsuccesful.  
The elevator doors opened and she found herself being pushed inside. The doors closed and she was then backed up against the wall as Deacon pressed his mouth against hers. Bridget felt his hands go up underneath the skirt of her dress and her underwear being yanked down. His lips moved to her neck as her breathing intensified. "Oh God.." She said breathlessly. Her hands were around his neck and before Bridget knew it, she felt him inside her. Her legs were lifted up as he pumped into her hard.  
"Oh God!" She exclaimed. "Oh yes...yes..."  
"Ah..Ah..Oh God.." He grunted in her ear. His lips moved down to her chest. He then set her legs down for a second while he pulled down the top of her dress to expose her breasts.  
He took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and Bridget's body was completely on fire.  
She wrapped her legs around him as he continued thursting inside her. "Yes..Ooooh..Oh yes." She cried out. Bridget thought she was going to lose it when she then felt his tongue against her nipple.  
"You love that don't you?" He asked of her.  
"Yes..Yes I love it." Bridget said in a trance. "Oh God!"  
"You are so fucken hot!" He said as he thrusted harder. "God..yes."  
"Deacon..Deacon..yes! Oh yes!"  
"I want you coming so hard." He said hotly to her.  
Bridget's breathing was becoming harder and turning into pants. " Yes Deacon!"  
Her orgasm came on strong and hard as did his right after her.  
Bridget looked at Deacon still under his spell. He brushed his lips against hers softly and let go of her.  
She fixed her clothes silently. Wow. Deacon moved close to her after fixing his clothes. "Want to go back to my place?"  
Bridget nodded. The elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened. Bridget silently followed Deacon to his car.  
They got in and he started it up. No words were said as he drove to the The Lair and pulled into his private parking space. The two got out of the car without speaking and went inside the building. Once inside Deacon took Bridget's hand and lead her over to the private elevator. Bridget half expected him to take her again and was slightly disappointed when he didn't.  
They then walked to his apartment and went inside.  
Bridget looked around and said nothing. Deacon put his hand on her shoulder and lead her to the bedroom. He shut the door behind them.  
Bridget looked at the bed. He came up behind her and lifted up her hair kissing the back of her neck. Like before her whole body reacted. Her dress was removed and slid down to the floor and her underwear followed. Bridget slowly got into the bed and watched as Deacon undressed. She grew hot looking at his muscular body. He walked over to the bed and got in next to her.  
He put his hand on the side of her face and began kissing her. "You are so beautiful." He said to her.  
"I want you so much." Bridget said in a small husky voice.  
"Lay back down." He instructed her.  
Bridget obeyed. Her eyes went wide as she felt his hand slip between her legs and cause her ulimate pleasure. "Yes...oh yes." She groaned.  
"Like this?" He asked as he watched her.  
"Yes.."  
"Want me to keep doing it?"  
"God yes." She replied. "Don't stop...Oh yes!"  
For 45 minutes Bridget had several orgasms. He never once removed his hand. While she climaxed he kept his fingers working. Bridget was hot and sweaty by the time he finally relented.  
"Never had that done before did you?" He asked.  
"Not like that." She replied with a smile. "Do it again."  
"How about we try something else." He said as he sat up on the bed.  
"What? What else.." She watched as he lowered himself down so his head was right between her legs. Her eyes were wide as his tongue plunged inside of her. "Aaaah...Aaahhh...yes....Oh God yes!" Bridget exclaimed over and over. This continued on for at least a half hour. Like before he never let up even when her orgasm came on.  
"Like that too?" Deacon questioned.  
"God Deacon you are going to kill me." She said weakly and out of breath. "That was so good."  
"How good did it feel?"  
"So good."  
"You get hot thinking about it?"  
"Yes. Yes I do." She said as it was still on her mind. She was wishing he would quit asking her questions and just do what he did again.  
"Which do you like better?" He asked tracing her breast. "My hand...mouth or my hard dick?"  
"I love it all." She replied. "I want it all."  
"You have to pick one. Which one do you want?"  
Bridget gulped. That was a loaded question. She wanted everything. "Can't I have them all?"  
"Just one." He grinned at her.  
"Um...I guess...uh the uh..the third one." She said turning red.  
"Say it."  
Bridget's blush grew deeper. "You know what is it."  
"You aren't getting it until you say exactly what it is."  
"I uh..um...your....har...hard..." Bridget swallowed. She didn't want to say it but it was really turning her on. "Your hard..dick." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"You got it baby." He said to her as he climbed on top of her.  
Bridget clung to him as he rode her body harder than even before. She was having so many orgasms she thought she was going to pass out. "Deacon...God Deacon!" A strong one came on and she fell on the bed. Bridget grinned laying back. "Can I have the other things now?" She asked  
"No." He replied. "I told you you are only getting one." He got up out of the bed and began to dress.  
Bridget pouted. "You are mean." She said.  
Deacon said nothing as he buttoned up his shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Dressing." He answered.  
"Why?"  
"Because I have to get to work." He said.  
"Oh." Bridget said disappointed. "I guess you want me to leave then."  
"No." He said walking over to her. "You stay right here. I'm not finished with you. You stay right here in this bed and don't you dare put any clothes on. I want you exactly like this when I get back."  
Thrills ran through Bridget's body thinking about it. "Okay." She said with a smile.  
"If you get really turned on..I have a shower massager.."  
"Deacon.." Bridget giggled blushing. He kissed her and walked out of the bedroom.  
Sighing he walked over to the door of his apartment and headed out. So far so good.  
The sex was hotter than he could have dreamed and Bridget was hooked on him. He would have his ring on her finger and in no time she would be his wife. She would love it. Having sex with him every night. He would take care of her. Treat her like a princess. Buy her anything she wanted. She deserved everything. And knowing that it would kill David to know that Bridget was in his arms at night made it all worth the while.


	9. Chapter 9

"You are in a good mood." remarked Mya one of the other bartenders as she poured a drink for Deacon. "What gives?"  
"A lot." said Deacon taking a sip of his drink. "Let's just say everything is going to work out."  
"What's going to work out?" inquired Mya. "What are you up to?"  
"You remember that snake David Wallston?"  
"Yeah...I remember. The one you said is responsible for Alan's death."  
"He IS responsible." frowned Deacon. "And he's going to get what's coming to him."  
"And how are you going to make sure that happens?"  
"The wheels are already in motion." said Deacon taking another sip and setting his glass down. "He was engaged to the lovely Bridget Forrester but no more. Bridget's in love with me."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to marry Bridget and spend my life with her."  
"And what does this have to do with David?"  
"It will kill him knowing that I holding Bridget at night. Just like he tried with Lila. He tried to take her away from Alan. And that's not all. I'm going to have Bridget's family buy his company and take it apart and sell off the pieces. Just like David did to Alan. He'll get a taste of his own medicine."  
"Deacon..what about Bridget? I mean if she was engaged to David..."  
"I told you...she loves me now."  
"What did you do? You make her love you?"  
"I didn't have to make her. She wanted me."  
Mya shook her head. "I see. So this girl is attracted to you and you take advantage of that?"  
"I didn't take advantage of it. She wanted me on her own."  
"So you are willing to marry a girl you don't love in order to get even with David Wallston?"  
"I can love Bridget. She's beautiful and sweet. And she's not bad in bed."  
Mya laughed. "All the important things." She said.  
"I'll be good to her. I'll give her everything she wants. She'll have a great life. Much better than any life she would have with that lowlife dirtbag."

Bridget sat back on the bed and sighed. Wow. It was the only word that came to her mind. Wow. Wow was the only way to describe just how WOW the sex was with Deacon. She never knew anything could be like that. He was so passionate and loving. No one could ever possibly come close to him. Bridget giggled to herself and sat up. She looked at the clock wondering when Deacon was going to return. She smiled thinking of what he said to her before he left. How he didn't want her to have any clothes on when he got back. David never spoke to her so sexy. David. Bridget frowned. She was certain now that it was over with him. He was not what she wanted. He was way too serious and not affectionate enough. She wanted mushy stuff. She wanted a man who loved her. Not just emotionally but physically. David, he wasn't the physical type. Yes they did...do stuff...but she had to practically force him. It made her feel so...unwanted and undesirable. But Deacon...he thought she was beautiful and he wanted her the moment he saw her. She could tell. Bridget realized she would have to introduce her family to Deacon. What they would think of him she didn't know but she didn't care. She would be proud to show him off to everyone. And how jealous would her friends be!  
Bridget smiled. She was glad she let her friend drag her to the Lair that night. Glad that Deacon saw her and took an interest in her. He was wonderful. Okay sure she didn't know a lot about him but Bridget did not care. She had plenty of time to find out more about him. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be disappointed. Maybe this could really turn into something. She hoped it would. She never felt these feelings before. Deacon was the only man who she ever felt this way about. She prayed he felt the same about her.

"So how are you going to get Bridget to marry you?" asked Mya.  
"In time." said Deacon. "She'll say yes. I know she will."  
Mya shrugged. "Okay." She said as she want to tend to a customer.  
Deacon thought of Bridget upstairs in his bed. He couldn't wait to take her again. He turned his head and saw a redhead at the pool table. The same red head Bridget had gotten jealous over. He got up from his stool and went over to the table.  
"Hello there." said the red head. "How about a game?"  
"I don't want you coming in here anymore." said Deacon.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"Why? You afraid your new girlfriend finding out about me? Oh what will sweet Bridget do when she finds out..."  
"Shut up." snapped Deacon. "I'm serious. You are not to set foot in this place again."  
"Fine." said the red head as she set her pool stick down. "I'm out of here."  
Deacon watched as she left. The biggest mistake he ever made in his life. Why he ever married that trash was beyond him. He supposed he thought she was smart and sexy. Well no more did he think that. He wanted her out of his life. She of course was making it difficult. His lawyer was doing the best he could to dissolve the marriage but it wasn't easy. The sooner he was rid of her the better. And then he could marry Bridget and have the life he wanted. A beautiful sweet wife to spoil and make love to and hold. And maybe they could even have kids. He always wanted that. Michele never did. She didn't want the same things he did. He thought that would change but it didn't. Her definition of marriage was light years from his. She just wanted someone to call her husband. She didn't care about marriage itself. Bridget would want everything he did. And it was true. He could learn to love Bridget. It would be impossible not to. Waking up in the morning and seeing her sweet loving smile. His plan had to work. He had to pull this off. Bridget deserved real happiness and he had to make sure that David paid for what he did. One way or another he was determined to make sure it happened.

Later that night

Deacon turned the key and opened the door. It was after 1 AM. He went into the bedroom and saw Bridget fast asleep under the covers. He walked in and got into bed beside her. He put his arm around her and held her close to him. "Mmmm.." She murmured in her sleep. "Mmm.."  
Deacon caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams baby." He said softly. You are going to make all mine come true. He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Bridget awoke the next morning almost forgetting where she was. She saw a single rose next to her on the bed. There was a note lying underneath it. She picked them up and read the note. "An incredible night with an incredible lady" is what it said.  
Bridget smiled as she sniffed the rose. It had been incredible. Being with Deacon. She never knew passion like that before. Smiling Bridget got up from the bed. She went into Deacon's closet and pulled out a shirt to throw on.  
She left the bedroom and saw Deacon wasn't around. He probably went down to the club. thought Bridget.  
There was a pot of coffee made and she poured herself a cup and sat down on one of the stools by the counter.  
This is definitely what she wanted. She wanted Deacon. No David. Just Deacon. Yes she had to find out more about him but she would in time. She just knew she wanted him and no one else. Bridget put her cup down and saw the black phone sitting on an end table in the living room.  
She went over to it and picked up the receiver and dialed. "Hello David. It's Bridget. We need to talk. Yes now. Can you meet me somewhere? Okay fine...see you there in about an hour. Bye." The sooner she got this over with the better. And then she would introduce Deacon to her family. Shocked is what they would most likely be but Bridget just didn't care. She was too taken with Deacon to give a damn about what anyone else thought. Her mind was made up. It was Deacon she wanted and Deacon was who she was going to have. Bridget went back to the bedroom and found her clothes. She quickly dressed and headed to her own apartment to freshen up. She showered and put on a pair of yellow cotton capris and a matching sleeveless top. She brushed her hair and headed to the Insomnia to meet David.  
She found him sitting at a table and she went over to join him.  
"Thanks for meeting me." She said to him.  
"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.  
"I don't want to see you anymore." Bridget said bluntly.  
"What?" David said stunned. "You...it's over?"  
"Yes. It is. This...it's not going to work. I can't be with you David. I'm sorry."  
"There's someone else isn't there?" He frowned. "Who is it?"  
"It's none of your business." Bridget replied.  
"It is too my business." snapped David. "Bridget I deserve the truth. Now tell me what's going on."  
"Okay. Yes. There is someone else. Someone who actually wants to be with me. Who cares about me. I love him. And I want to be with him. I'm sorry David. But you and I..we are not right for eachother. You are too involved with your work and everything...It's not going to work."  
"When did you meet this other guy?"  
"Two months ago." replied Bridget.  
"So you've been seeing him behind my back all this time?"  
"No. I have not been seeing him behind your back. I met him at a club and..I just felt something for him. I tried to fight it but I can't do that anymore. Not after everything..I'm sorry David. But I cannot marry you. You don't want me for your wife. Not in that way. You just want the convenience of having a wife. I'm not going to do that. I deserve better than that."  
"Bridget please..I love you. I swear I do. Just give me a chance."  
"No." Bridget said firmly. "I think it's best we just make a clean break. I'm sorry." She stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.  
David sat there watching as she left. How could this be happening? Just a short while ago he was going to marry her and now...now she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She wanted some other guy..this didn't make sense. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what it was.

Deacon whistled to himself as he signed off on some purchase orders for The Lair.  
Mya was wiping off the bar counter and rolled her eyes. "You still think you can pull this off."  
"Piece of cake." Deacon said setting the papers down. "Bridget is in love with me. She will say yes to me when I ask her to be my bride."  
"What about her family? You know how the Forresters are. They aren't going to want just anyone for their precious Bridget."  
"I can handle them. They'll see how much I care about Bridget and what a good life she will have with me. They'll have to agree to me marrying her."  
"Alright." sighed Mya. "Then what?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let's say you do pull this off. You get Bridget to marry you. The wedding happens. You get the Forresters to buy out Wallston and take the company apart. What happens after that?"  
"I keep Bridget for the rest of my life and make her happy. That's what." replied Deacon. "I'm not going to let her go. She's going to stay my wife."  
"You are going to stay married to her just to spite David."  
"No. I'm staying married to her because she's sweet and beautiful and everything I could ever want for in a wife. I told you it will be no problem to love her. I can love her."  
"But can you fall IN love with her?"  
"Don't worry about me." said Deacon. "I'll be a great husband to her and she will love being married to me. And as for falling in love with her...I don't see how I couldn't."  
"You love her already don't you?"  
"Maybe." said Deacon. "I just know that what happened between us yesterday was unbelievable. Better than I could have imagined. The connection..it was...amazing." Deacon said fondly remembering how it felt holding Bridget in his arms. "I'm not giving it up for anything."  
"What about that trash you married? How are you going to handle her?"  
"Don is working on it. She'll agree to the terms and be out of my life. Then once she is...I'm going to marry Bridget. That trashy bitch was the worst mistake of my life. But she will soon be history and I can concentrate on making sure Wallston gets what's coming to him."  
"Okay." said a skeptical Mya. "Just be carefull. Because if Bridget finds out.."  
"She's not going to." assured Deacon. "Nothing is going to ruin my plan." He grinned as he saw Bridget enter the club. "If you'll excuse me I my sweet new girlfriend just came back."  
He got up from the stool and walked over to Bridget. "Hey Beautiful." He greeted.  
She smiled. "Hi Deacon."  
"I missed you." He said pulling her close and kissing her lips.  
Bridget circled her arms around him giving into his kiss. The kiss broke and Bridget gazed at Deacon. "It's over between me and David." She said.  
"Really?" He said kissing her fingers knowing full well she was going to say that.  
"I talked to him and told him it was over. I want you."  
Deacon pulled her close again and captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. His hands went down to her buttocks and gently squeezed. Bridget felt a thrill run through her body. She was wanting him again. How did he do it? He someone knew what buttons to push and she was defenseless. Bridget broke the kiss and looked at him. "I want you now."  
"I suppose that I can spare sometime for you..." He said brushing her hair away from her face. He took her hand and lead her up to his apartment.  
He guided her to the bedroom and shut the door.  
He slowly lifted up her yellow top and threw it to the floor. He then slid down the strap of her bra and began kissing her shoulder. He then let go and noticed her erect nipples showing through her bra. His mouth watered and he slowly unhooked the sexy garment and tossed it down to the floor. Deacon's fingers unzipped her capris. They moved inside her capris and gently touched her. Bridget shuddered from his soft touch. Her carpis were then pulled off and she stepped out of them along with her sandals. Bridget stood in front of Deacon wearing only a pair if tiny white cotton bikini underwear.  
An electric shock went through her as his fingers slowly slid them off her hips and down to the floor. His eyes took in her body in all it's naked splendor. How could anyone be that fucking beautiful?  
Deacon pulled Bridget close to him and looked into her crystal blue eyes. His mouth captured hers in a deep passion filled kiss. His hand slid down and again slipped between her thighs. Bridget moaned softly as his finger moved inside her. "Deacon..." She whispered with desire filling her voice. "Oh God...Aaahhh...Oh yes..." His tongue flicked the tip of her hard nipple and he then took it into his mouth. Bridget threw her head back in a fit of passion. "Deacon...Deacon.." Her orgasm came on strong and it continued on for 20 minutes until Deacon let go of her one breast and took the other in his mouth and started all over again for another 20 minutes. Bridget clung to him tightly as more orgasms overtook her body. When the last one faded Deacon scooped her up in his arms and placed her down on the bed.  
Bridget watched as he slowly removed his clothes. He slowly peeled off his shirt and Bridget whimpered looking at his muscular body. God how she wanted it! His pants unzipped and were kicked off. He grinned at her as she stared at his hardened manhood. He knew how much she wanted it. Well she was going to have it. Deacon went over to the bed and climbed in next to Bridget. He leaned over her and began kissing her sweet lips. His lips then traveled to her soft neck and then down to her breasts licking her with his tongue.  
Bridget's eyes went wide when his head suddenly disappeared between her legs. Bridget clutched the pillow her head was resting on. "Deacon...Yes! Yes Deacon!" She cried out over and over. She began to climax but that made no difference to Deacon as he kept going, not stopping for a minute. Bridget's orgasm came again and again and again. She had so many she lost count. She didn't care. It was pure heaven! After the last one, Bridget lay back on the bed sweaty, hot but very happy. She smiled as Deacon began placing kisses down the side of her neck.""My beautiful sweet angel..." He whispered to her. Not able to hold back any longer, he pushed her legs apart and plunged inside her. Bridget shuddered with a small orgasm as he thrusted in and out of her hot willing body. He kissed her ear hotly and Bridget clung to him tightly. Her fingers dug into his bare back. Feeling her about to reach climax, Deacon quickened his pace. The bed shook and squeaked beneath them. The head board was hitting against the wall hard. "Deacon...Deacon" cried Bridget. "Oh God! Oh God! YES! Deacon!" He wanted her coming. Coming hard. He began pumping harder and Bridget cried out even more. "Deacon! Deacon!" Bridget exclaimed as her orgasm came over her full force. "Wow..." She said trying to catch her breath. Deacon moved over to his side as Bridget laid back in amazement. "Deacon...you are incredible...that was...incredible..."  
"You deserve it." He said putting his arm around her and caressing her hair. "You deserve everything in the world."  
"You are all I want." She said kissing his chest. She rested her head against him. "I never...I never felt like this before. I know that we just met and it's true that I don't know a lot about you but...I just don't care. I know this is right."  
"Of course it is." He said to her. "I promise you that I'll make you happy. I swear I will do everything to make sure you are."  
Bridget smiled holding him tight. There was no way she was ever giving this up. Not a chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Deacon arrived back from work later that evening to find Bridget in the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" He asked setting his jacket on the chair.  
"Making you dinner." smiled Bridget as she stirred the rice in the pan.  
"You are my dinner." said Deacon walking over to her and putting his arms around her from behind. He began kissing her neck.  
Bridget giggled as he pulled her away from the stove and preceded to kiss her lips.  
"Deacon.." She sighed loving his kisses. It got more heated as he lowered her to the floor. He lifted her yellow shirt over her head and threw it aside. Her capris were zipped down and yanked off her body. His hands went around and unhooked her bra. He pulled the garment off her and threw it next to her clothes. Bridget watched as his fingers slowly pulled down her underwear. He leaned over and began kissing her lips again. Bridget circled her arms around him. Her hands pulled at the black cloth of his shirt to lift if off of his body. Deacon pulled it off tossing it aside.  
Bridget excitedly undid his belt and unzipped him.  
Within minutes Deacon was inside her and Bridget groaned. "Oh yes...Yes.."  
"You love it don't you?" He asked if her in a heated voice.  
"Yes...Yes Deacon..."  
"Let it out baby..if it feels good let me hear it..."  
"Oh Deacon...Yes Deacon.." Bridget cried.  
His head went to her chest and his lips began their sweet assault on her breasts.  
"Aaaah...Oh God...Deacon...Deacon." Bridget writhed on the floor in ecstasy. Her orgasm came on hard and she went limp.  
"Mmm..Deacon..." She sighed as it passed. "You are amazing.."  
"Let's take this to the bedroom." He said to her brushing her hair back.  
Bridget smiled. "What about dinner?" She asked.  
"I told you." He said picking her up in his arms. He reached over and shut off the burner. "You are my dinner."  
Deacon quickly whisked her to the bedroom laying her down on the bed.  
"What are you going to do with me?" asked Bridget sensually.  
"Everything." was his reply.  
The room was then filled with the sound of Bridget's voice calling out Deacon's name over and over. She wrapped herself around him tightly. "Deacon...Deacon...Yess."  
An hour went by then another until Deacon finally get go of her. Bridget laid back on the bed feeling happy. She snuggled up close to him resting her head against his chest. Deacon put his arm around her caressing her hair. This was way more than he ever expected it to be. He had no idea anything could be so amazing. This beautiful being laying in his arms...she was incredible. For a minute he wanted to forget his whole get even plan and just have Bridget. She was all that was important to him.  
"What are you thinking?" asked Bridget tracing his chest with her finger.  
"How amazing you are." He replied kissing the top of her head.  
"Go on." She grinned.  
"And how much I love being with you. And how beautiful you are..."  
"Deacon." said Bridget sitting up. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything." He as he sat up. "What is it?"  
"Well..I don't really know anything about you...I mean I know you work at The Lair. You know that I'm a Forrester. You know who my parents are...What about you? Who are your parents? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
Deacon sighed. "Well..I had a brother. He died a few years back."  
"I'm sorry." said Bridget sympathetically.  
"It was really hard. We were pretty close."  
"I guess your parents took it pretty hard too."  
"Our parents died after we graduated high school. Mom died of a heart condition and Dad died about two years later. He loved Mom a great deal. When she died...he couldn't handle it...He pretty much drank himself too death. He missed her so much."  
"I'm so sorry." Bridget said putting her arms around him holding him tight. "No wonder you were so close to your brother. He was all you had left of your family."  
Until that bastard killed him. thought Deacon thinking of what David had done. Well he was going to pay. Pay big. He couldn't wait to see the look on David's face when he found out that Bridget belonged to him now.  
Bridget pulled away and smiled at Deacon. "Let's not talk about this anymore. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." She got out of the bed and found a shirt of Deacon's and put it on. Deacon watched as she left. That bastard was never getting his hands on her. Not ever. Bridget was going to be in HIS bed every night. Every single night he would take her in his arms and give her the time of her life. He slowly got out of the bed and put on some clothes. He went to the kitchen where Bridget was heating up the dinner she was making earlier.  
Bridget had two glasses in her hands when he pinned her against the counter. Bridget grinned recognizing that look in his eyes. "Deacon I'm starving." She said to him. "I need to eat. How am I supposed to have the strength to endure your lovemaking if you don't let me eat?"  
"This won't take long." He said taking the glasses out of her hands and setting them aside. He lifted her up on the counter and pressed himself close to her.  
"Deacon...Oh yes.." Bridget said her hands clutching the handles of the cabinet doors. She reached climax and Deacon then let go of her. He kissed her lips and helped her down from the counter. Bridget smiled as she picked up the glasses and set them down on the table.  
Deacon watched her as she moved about getting out the plates and silverware. He just had to hear her again. Hear her calling out his name and know that that sweet sexy voice will never ever utter David's name like that. Not ever. Sure Bridget had said then did stuff but he bet she never enjoyed it as much as she did with him. That beautiful angel was going to be his bride and he was going to enjoy it. There wouldn't be anything he would ever deny her. Whatever she wanted she would have. He would give her everything in the world. She deserved it all. She was so beautiful and sweet and loving...he would do anything for her.  
"I hope you like this." said Bridget setting down a plate in front of him. "I never made this before but he recipe sounded good."  
"Looks good." He said. He took a bite and was amazed. Damn. She could cook too.  
"You like?" asked Bridget.  
His eyes flicked over her. "Yes. Very much."  
Bridget's cheeks turned crimson. "I was talking about the dinner." She grinned.  
"Delicious." was his reply.  
"Thank you."  
Afterward they decided to watch a DVD and Bridget fell asleep in his arms. He watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. No matter what happened there was no way he was ever giving this up.


	12. Chapter 12

Bridget sat in her mother's office at Forrester with a dreamy expression on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Deacon and the two nights she spent with him. It was heaven.  
"Hi Honey." Brooke said walking in. "I got the photos from your shoot. I thought you would like to see..them...Bridget.." She said noticing her daughter's far off expression.  
"Huh what?" asked Bridget snapping out of her revere.  
"You okay?" Brooke asked with a laugh.  
"I'm fine." Bridget replied blushing. "What's that in your hand?" She asked of the manila envelope Brooke was holding.  
"Your photos. From the shoot."  
Bridget smiled and blushed again thinking of what happened after that shoot.  
"You sure you are alright?" Brooke asked curious about her daughter's demeanor.  
"Yes I'm fine. Let me see the pictures." said Bridget.  
Brooke pulled them out of the envelope and handed them to Bridget. She stared at them in amazement. "God he's hot." She said out loud.  
Brooke grinned at her daughter. "Who? Deacon?"  
"Um..well...I was just..."  
"Hello there." said Deacon as he walked in. His eyes went to Bridget. "Hey Beautiful." He said to her.  
Bridget giggled. "Hello." said with a huge smile.  
"What's this?" He asked taking the pictures from Bridget. "These from the photo shoot?"  
"Yes they are." Brooke replied. "They turned out great. They are fantastic."  
Deacon studied the one picture of him and Bridget on the bed in which Bridget was enjoying the kisses on her neck. Her one arm was pinned down as his lips devoured her. "This one is really great." He said. "You look hot." He remarked to Bridget who could only giggle.  
"You both did a great job." said Brooke proudly. "I'm now glad that Claudia couldn't do the shoot. It wouldn't have turned out half as great as these did. You two did a remarkable job."  
"It was a piece of cake." Deacon said winking at Bridget who just sat there smiling. "Bridget's a beautiful woman."  
"Yes I agree." Brooke said of her daughter. "You make an excellent model Bridget. I think you should consider doing more...in fact...we have a new swimwear line coming up soon. I would like to use you for that too." She said to Bridget. "What do you say?"  
Deacon imagined Bridget modeling some hot skimpy string bikini and was very aroused. "I don't know if that would be a good idea." He said. "You would have to hire her a bodyguard to keep all those men away after they saw how great she looked." He reached over and lightly tickled Bridget's chin and Bridget giggled again. "Princess Lea's gold bikini would have nothing on her."  
"Shut up." Bridget said turning red again and still smiling. She turned to her mother. "He's crazy. I wouldn't compare to Carrie Fisher."  
"Of course not." said Deacon. "You're way hotter." He winked at Bridget again whose blush deepened again. She felt like a giddy school girl.  
"Just give it some thought." Brooke said to Bridget. She then spoke to them both. "We are going to unveil the new line for Brooke's Bedroom next month. I want you both to be in the showing. I want something special for the show stopper and we will need you both in it."  
"Not a problem." said Deacon as he traced Bridget's chin with his finger. "I have to get going." He said dropping his hand. "I have to get back to the club."  
"Okay." said Brooke. "We'll be in touch and let you know when the rehearsal is for the showing."  
Deacon nodded and left.  
Brooke turned her daughter. "Is there something I should know about?"  
"What?" asked Bridget innocently.  
"I don't know...like why you were acting like a giddy school girl giggling and blushing. You've been around our male models before."  
"I know." Bridget said. "But this is different...I...I like him..."  
"Like him? Bridget you just met him the other day. I get that you think he's cute but..."  
"It's not like that." Bridget said. "Can I tell you something in confidence?"  
"Of course you can."  
"You remember how I told you that things weren't working out with David and that there may be someone else."  
Brooke nodded. "Yes. I remember. You said you thought it was just a physical attraction."  
"Yeah but...it's not...Mom...I met Deacon two months ago. At The Lair. My friends and I went out there and he was there."  
"Have you been seeing him all this time?"  
"No. It's not like that..He...It's hard to explain. There was just this instant connection. He made me realize what kind of relationship I had with David. How I made excuses for him. It just brought it all to surface. He was always busy and canceling plans with me. And flying here and there. I never saw him. I confronted David with it and it just blew up. Anyway Deacon he...he just..He cared. He listened."  
"Are you sure?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Honey you were vulnerable..."  
"Deacon didn't take advantage of me." snapped Bridget.  
"Bridget I'm not accusing him of that. I'm talking about YOU. I'm just wondering if your emotions about feeling neglected by David had anything to do with you wanting to be with Deacon."  
"I have feelings for Deacon. Real feelings. He's wonderful. He really is. I swear. Yes maybe I don't know a great deal about him but I do know some things."  
"Like what?"  
"His Mom died of a heart condition and his father died afterwards of a broken heart. He had a brother he was close to but he died a few years back."  
"What else do you know about him?"  
"Well he owns The Lair."  
"Bridget I'm not going to tell you to not see Deacon. He seems like a nice guy. I just want you to be careful."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want you to make sure that this is real before you really commit yourself. Bridget you were with David for three years and you loved him."  
"Yeah I did but with Deacon it's different. I know what I'm doing I swear."  
"I believe you. I just want you to be careful. I'm your mother. I just want you to be happy."  
"I am happy. Very happy. Deacon makes me happy."  
Deacon was standing outside the office pleased with the conversation. Bridget was through with David and wanted him. His plan was working perfectly. Brooke would soon see how happy Bridget. He would make sure she would approve. Once she did...it would be no problem convincing Eric Forrester that he was the best for Bridget. He knew how protective Eric was of his little girl and if Brooke approved...it would be easy to gain Eric's approval. Especially after he found out how great he was treating Bridget. Lavishing her with love and affection. He would see how happy Bridget is when she is with him and he would give his blessing for marriage. He couldn't wait for Bridget to be his bride. He just had to get rid of that trash named Michele first. He would. He didn't care what it took. That bitch would be out of his life and then Bridget would be his new blushing bride. David wasn't going to know what hit him. The door opened and Deacon quickly hid around the corner. Bridget walked out floating on a cloud. He saw Eric Forrester himself walking down towards Brooke's office. Eric noticed his daughter and then walked into Brooke's office. Deacon quickly went back to the door and listened.  
"What's with Bridget?" asked Eric. "She was practically floating out of your office. She make up with David?"  
"No not exactly." said Brooke. "She's smitten with another."  
"Oh? Who?"  
"Deacon Sharpe."  
"Deacon Sharpe? Wait is that who we hired for the bedroom line shoot?"  
"Yes it is. Bridget is pretty taken with him."  
"She just met him." Eric said with a laugh.  
"Yes she did but she seems to like him. I told her to be careful. I don't want her to be in over her head confusing love with something else."  
"Bridget is a smart girl. I'm sure it's probably just a crush."  
"I don't think so. I think it could be more."  
"Well I just want her to be happy. You think she could be happy with this Deacon?"  
"Maybe." said Brooke.  
Deacon grinned. "Perfect." He said to himself. This may be easier than he thought. He whistled to himself as he headed towards the elevator. Before long Bridget Forrester was going to be the new Mrs. Deacon Sharpe and David was going to get exactly what was coming his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Deacon arrived at The Lair when Mya came up to him. "Don called earlier." She said. "It seems that trash is being more demanding."  
Deacon frowned. "What the hell does she want now?" He asked.  
"She wants half of this club."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's what he said." sighed Mya. "She wants half the business."  
"Well she's not getting it." said Deacon. "There's no way I'm letting that happen."  
Deacon sat down on one of the bar stools. "You know how long it took me to save enough money for this place?"  
"I know I know."  
"Just wait till I marry Bridget." said Deacon. "That'll fix that bitch."  
"Well you have to get divorced from her first." Mya pointed out.  
"The sooner the better." replied Deacon.  
"So how did it go at Forrester?"  
"Great." said Deacon. "Bridget's definitely into me. And I think her mother may come around and approve. Once she sees how happy Bridget is."  
"Deacon look I know you are hell bent on getting back at David and I don't blame you but do you really want to drag Bridget into this? What are you doing to do when she finds out?"  
"Don't worry about Bridget. She's not going to get hurt. She's going to be one happy bride. I'll make sure of that."  
"You really want to be married to a girl you don't love?"  
Deacon turned his head towards Mya. "Who said I don't love her?"  
"You saying you do?"  
"How could I not? She's so beautiful and sweet..I like being with her. You know she cooked me dinner the other night? No one ever cooked for me before. No one cared enough to."  
"So you want to marry her because she'll wait on you hand and foot?"  
"No. Bridget is a sweet beautiful woman who deserves a hell of a lot better than that bastard Wallston. Especially with that woman he is keeping hidden from her. The one he paid off to keep quiet about their affair and her abortion. I'm protecting her from that jerk. He doesn't give a damn about her or appreciate her. He doesn't deserve her."  
"And you do?"  
"I would love to come home from a long day and see that beautiful woman there with our children." He smiled picturing Bridget playing in the living room with two small children by her with one on the way. A large family with that incredible angel. He could imagine the holidays. A large tree. The children excited about Santa. And after they tucked them in...sitting by the fire with Bridget in his arms. That's exactly what he wanted.  
"Our children? Deacon what are you talking about?"  
"You know that I want a family." said Deacon. "And I can get that with Bridget. Everything I ever wanted I can have with her. Being with her is amazing. It's better than I ever thought it could be."  
Mya smiled. "Sounds like you are pretty smitten with her. I hope things work out for you."  
"They will. I'll make sure of it."

Eric walked into his office and saw his daughter sitting on the brown leather sofa. She was happily picking petals off of a flower.  
"Hi there." He greeted.  
"Hi Daddy." She smiled.  
"I was just talking to your mother."  
"Oh?"  
"She mentioned how you were pretty smitten with that Deacon Sharpe. The one we hired for the photo shoot."  
"He's wonderful." sighed Bridget. "I love him."  
"You do." grinned Eric. "Well I hope he feels the same way about you. I only want the best for my little girl."  
"He is the best." Bridget smiled. "And I know he feels the same way about me. I've never felt like this before. Not even with David." Bridget frowned at mentioning his name. "I'm not sure David ever really loved me. I wonder sometime why he wanted to marry me. He was always too busy. Flying here and there...Canceling plans left and right. He acted like my time was of no value."  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out with him." Eric said sympathetically.  
"Thanks." sighed Bridget. She then perked up. "But I think this could be something great with Deacon. I would love for you all to meet him."  
"Sounds good to me. Why don't you invite him to dinner tomorrow night. We can all get a chance to meet him and see what he's like."  
"Really?" said Bridget standing up.  
"Of course." said Eric. "If he means that much to you...I think the least we can do is meet him."  
"I would love that!" squealed Bridget. "Thank you Thank you." She said hugging her father.  
"I'll go call him." She hurried out of the office almost colliding with Brooke.  
"Sorry Mom." She said as she scurried away.  
Brooke smiled. "Where is she off to?"  
"I told her to invite Deacon over for dinner tomorrow. I thought we could all at least meet him and see what he's like."  
"Well I guess that made her very happy." said Brooke. "And I think that is a good idea. I would like to know more about him myself. I don't want just anyone for my daughter. I want to make sure he really cares about her and loves her."  
"I agree." said Eric. "If he means that much to Bridget..he's worth checking out."  
"I hope it does work out for her though." said Brooke. "By the way we got the photos back from the shoot. They are incredible. I'm actually glad Claudia wasn't able to do the shoot. Take a look.."  
Eric took the photos from her and smiled. "Our Bridget is quite a model. These are great. They look well together."  
"I told them I want them both there for the showing. I want something special for the show stopper. Something to really wow the press and the public."  
"Good thinking." said Eric. "I'll talk to Whip and have him come up with something."  
"You know I was saying to Bridget that I think she should do more modeling for us. She's very good at it. She photographs very well. I would love to use her for the new swimwear line."  
"What did she say?"  
"I guess she's going to think about it. Deacon thinks we would need to hire a bodyguard for her if she does." Brooke laughed. "I think he may be taken with our daughter. Judging by the way he was with her earlier. You should have seen her. She was like a giddy school girl."  
"You mean like you are with Ridge?" smiled Eric.  
"Not exactly." Brooke said swatting him. "I do hope Bridget can be as happy with Deacon as Ridge and I are."

Deacon was signing off on purchase orders when he cell phone went off. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hi Deacon. It's me Bridget."  
"Hey Beautiful." He said.  
Bridget squealed to herself on the other end. "I was calling to invite you to dinner tomorrow. At my father's house."  
Deacon raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yes. Please will you come. I really want you to meet my family. I know they will love you."  
"I'll be there."  
"Great." said Bridget. "Pick me up at 6." She gave him the address of her condo.  
"Okay. I'll see you later." He snapped his cell phone shut.  
Mya looked at him. "What was that?"  
"My darling beautiful sweet girlfriend just invited me to dinner at her father's house."  
"Wow." said a stunned Mya.  
"She wants me to meet her family."  
"So I take it you are going?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't disappoint my future wife. And these people are going to be my new in laws."  
"Just be careful." said Mya. "You know they will be watching your every move."  
"I'm not worried. I can handle them. Once they see how happy Bridget is with me they won't have any problems."  
"You sure you are not in over your head?"  
"I'm not in over my head." said Deacon. "I know what I'm doing. I told you Bridget is not going to get hurt. She's going to be very happy with me."  
"I just hope you are happy with her. You know things can change once you are married. It's not all just rolling Bridget around in bed."  
"I'm aware of that." frowned Deacon. "I'll take great care of her. She'll have whatever she wants."  
"What about your love? Will she have your love? Because Deacon that's pretty much all she really wants. Not material possessions. She wants YOU. Is she going to get to have YOU."  
"Bridget is going to have all the love in the world from me. I would do anything for her. I look forward to spending my life with her. This is my chance to finally get what I want. A sweet beautiful wife who loves me and a family. I'm taking it."

Late that night

Deacon opened the door to his apartment and threw the keys down on the table. He was exhausted. It had been a long night. There was fight in the ladies room between three girls. The cops had to be called in and the three were taken away. It was rare that the police were ever summoned to The Lair. Two drunks tried to accost one of the waitresses. He was glad it was over. He walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. He was stunned to see lit white candles scattered about the room. Standing in the middle wearing a light blue negligee was Bridget. He shut the door and walked over to her. "You are amazing." He said softly.  
He took her in his arms and began kissing her lips. Bridget laughed as he then flung her down on the bed kissing her neck. He took her one hand in his and pinned her arm down. Bridget closed her eyes enjoying his kisses on her soft neck.  
A hour later Bridget was laying on her side while Deacon kissed her shoulder. She smiled to herself. "Deacon..I love you." She said.  
Deacon stopped kissing her for a minute and looked up. "What?"  
She turned her head towards him. "I love you."  
"You love me?"  
"Yes. I love you." Bridget wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the mouth. She let go and smiled at him. "I want to do something wild."  
"We just did." He grinned at her.  
Bridget smiled and swatted at him. "Not that. Something else."  
"What else?" He asked.  
"I want to get a tattoo."  
Deacon was stunned. "A tattoo?"  
"Yes. A heart. I want to get a heart tattoo. On my hip."  
"Bridget um...you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Yes." She said getting out of the bed. She picked up her clothes from the chair and began to dress. "It will be fun."  
"What now?" He asked watching her dress.  
"Yes. Come on." She said as she left the bedroom. Deacon got out of the bed and dressed.  
He went out to the living room where Bridget was waiting.  
"You sure about this?" He asked of her.  
"Yes I am. Come on let's go." She took his hand and lead him out of the apartment.  
They arrived at Hot Needle Tony's Tattoo Parlor and walked inside.  
"Can I help you?" said the girl behind the counter.  
"I'd like to get a tattoo." said Bridget. "A small one. On my hip."  
"Okay. Your name?"  
"Bridget Forrester."  
"Okay Bridget...Tony is finishing up with someone right now..Have a seat."  
"Thank you." She said. Bridget went over to one of the chairs and sat down. "This is exciting."  
Deacon shook his head. "You're crazy." He smiled at her.  
"I always wanted to do this." She said. "  
What will your parents say?"  
"What? Mom has one."  
"She does?"  
"Yes. It's a very small butterfly."  
Tony came out to greet them. "Bridget Forrester?" He asked of her.  
"That's me." She said enthusiastically as she stood up. Deacon followed her to the room. Bridget hopped into the chair.  
"Okay." said Tony. "What kind of tattoo do you want?"  
"A heart. A small red heart. On my hip."  
Tony drew a quick sketch. "Like this?"  
Bridget studied the drawing. "Hmm..a little smaller than that."  
"Okay." He said as he did another sketch. "How this?"  
"Perfect." said Bridget.  
Tony nodded and went to get his needle. Bridget gulped.  
"Bridget you did know they did this with needles?" said Deacon.  
"I know that." She said nervously.  
"You want me to hold your hand?" He asked of her.  
"I'm fine." She insisted.  
Tony came back with the needle in hand. Bridget shrieked to herself.  
"You okay Bridget?" Tony asked of her.  
"I..I..Maybe this wasn't...I..."  
Tony smiled. "Relax. I promise this is not going to hurt that bad."  
Bridget grabbed Deacon's hand and squeezed. Deacon kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here baby." He whispered to her. "I always will be."  
Tony finished the tattoo and Bridget checked it out in a mirror. She smiled. "Wow. I love it!"  
"Glad to hear that." said Tony.  
"It makes you look sexy." commented Deacon admiring her. "Not that you didn't already."  
Bridget grinned. "This is so cool. I love this."  
"Anytime." said Tony. He turned to Deacon. "Can I interest you in one?"  
Deacon shrugged. "Sure why not?" He said as he sat down in the chair.  
Tony finished up the tattoo and Bridget looked at it approvingly. "Nice. I like it."  
"Not bad." said Deacon.  
They left the tattoo parlor and Bridget was about to hail a cab when Deacon spotted a motorbike rental shop. He took her hand and lead her over to it.  
"What are we doing here?" She asked of him.  
"Baby we can't get tattoos and not ride a motorcycle." He said to her. He paid the man at the counter. They then both got on the bike.  
Bridget held on to him tightly as they rode off.  
He drove to the pier where the ships were sailing out in the water sparkling in the moonlight.  
Bridget got a chill and rubbed her arms.  
"I'll keep you warm." He said to her softly.  
He pulled her close and gazed at her. He never saw anyone look so beautiful in his whole life. Again like before he wanted to forget everything and just be with her. He didn't care about David or his plan. All he wanted was this beautiful being in his arms. Deacon leaned in and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. The two were locked in a loving embrace under the night sky.


	14. Chapter 14

Deacon rode the motorcycle up to the front door of Bridget's condo and turned off the engine.  
Bridget smiled. "This was a fun night." She sighed happily.  
"Yeah it was." Deacon said turning to face her. He could not get over how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. The way it made her pretty face glow and her hair...He gently brushed her hair back from her face and his finger tips lightly touched the top of her ear.  
A thrill went through Bridget's body as she smiled at him. He leaned in a captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He pulled her closer to him holding her tight. He wanted her. Right that second.  
Bridget felt his hands going underneath the skirt she was wearing and was startled to feel her silk bikini underwear being pulled down. She gazed as she watched him unzip his jeans. He pressed her closer and she felt him inside her. Bridget clung to him as he rode her body hard. Her hands clutched the blue cloth of his shirt as he brought her to the edge. Her eyes looked at her surroundings as her breathing heightened. The flowers, the trees..."Oh God!" She exclaimed. "Yes Deacon.."  
"That's right baby.." He said hotly in her ear. "I want you to say my name..."  
"Deacon...Deacon.." She cried.  
His eyes went to her chest which swelled against her short-sleeved t-shirt. "Oh yes.." He said getting more excited. "Yes I love those tits."  
"You want to lick them?" She asked as he moved against her.  
"Yes..God yes..take that fucking shirt off!" He exclaimed.  
Bridget slowly lifted up her t-shirt and threw it to the ground. She reached around and unhooked her bra placing it next to her shirt.  
Deacon's mouth began it's assault on her breasts. His tongue sliding against her erect nipples. "Deacon...Oh yes! Yes! Aaaah..."  
His mouth took her one nipple and sucked on it hard. Bridget bit her lip loving what he was doing to her. He then let go and took hold of her other nipple. Bridget's cries of pleasure filled the night air. "Ohhh..Ohh..Aaaah..Aaaah...AAAHH!" Her orgasm came on hard as she collapsed against Deacon.  
"Oh..Oh God!" Deacon exclaimed as his came at the same time. "Oh yessss.."  
Bridget smiled as she looked at Deacon. "That was amazing. I never did that before..'  
"What?" He asked kissing her fingers.  
"Had sex outside. On a motorcycle."  
"You loved it didn't you?" He asked of her. "It gave you a thrill didn't it?"  
"Yes." Bridget said her eyes sparkling. "Do it again. Take me again!"  
Deacon climbed off the bike and zipped up his pants. He picked up Bridget's shirt and bra in his hands before picking her up off the bike. He carried her inside and set her down in the living room. He threw her shirt and bra on the floor.  
"Now." Bridget grinned. "This is about you." She unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor. She stood in front of him completely naked.  
"You know that tatoo looks sexy on you" He commented.  
"Thank you." She smiled. "You look hot with it too."  
Deacon gazed at her as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. She wanted to take her time and savor him. Bridget carefully peeled it off and threw it to the floor. She ran her hands over his muscular chest. Bridget wondered if he knew just how sexy he really was. He drove her mad.  
"I love you." She whispered softly.  
Deacon's eyes watched as she unzipped him with deft fingers. She gently took him in her hand and stroked him lightly. He swallowed and closed his eyes loving her touch. God it felt so good. He breathing started to become more rapid. Bridget smiled enjoying the effect she was having on him. "You like this?" She asked of him.  
"God yes.." He said hoping she never stopped.  
"How much?" She asked softly.  
"You fucking stop I'll kill you." He groaned. "Oh God..."  
"Really?" asked Bridget pleased that she had him under her spell.  
"Bridget..." He groaned. "Yes baby..."  
Bridget slowly wrapped her arms around him and he felt her hard nipples against his body. Her mouth pressed against his kissing him passionately. He pulled her closer to him and Bridget felt his hard erection against her body. It took all her self control not to rub herself against him. Grinning she pulled away and sat him down on the sofa. She leaned over him and again kissed him in a deep passionate kiss.  
Bridget paused long enough to allow him to admire her. His eyes looked at her perfect round breasts and studied her hard nipples which he was dying to get at. Bridget leaned back over him and slowly began to kiss down his body. Her mouth found what it was craving. Her tongue gently licked him and she then carefully took him in her mouth. God she was going to kill him. He had no idea how she did it but it was the most amazing thing he ever felt. The amount of pleasure...it was unbelievable.  
"Oh God baby..." He said laid back loving the experience of her mouth on him. "That's it...Just like that...Oh yes..." His orgasm came on and he leaned back against the back of the sofa.  
"You are so incredible and hot." He remarked to went to take her in his arms but she pushed him back down.  
"I told you." She said. "This is about you." She straddled his lap and he felt her wetness on his hard shaft. Bridget shuddered slightly at the sensation.  
Her mouth pressed on his and she began kissing him. His hands caressed her bare back and he then ran his fingers up her spine. Bridget wriggled slightly from his touch. He noticed her reaction and did it again. Bridget squealed. "Stop that." Sh said swatting him.  
Pulling himself up he took Bridget's breast into his mouth. His fingers found her and began to cause her intense pleasure. "Deacon.." She groaned as he fingers stroked her. It was too much for her to take. Her orgasm was coming on.  
"That's right. Let it out...I know you love it. I know you think it feels good..Let it out baby.." He whispered to her.  
Bridget eyes were filled with passion as she shuddered with her orgasm. Deacon then removed his fingers and Bridget moved herself against him. She moved up and down causing Deacon pleasure with each thrust. "Oh God yes Bridget. Bridget..." If she didn't kill him before, she was now. She had him pinned against the sofa and took him with such fire. "God yes...baby..." His orgasm came on and he laid back again.  
Bridget cuddled against however he then quickly flung her down on the floor. "Now YOU." He said to her. His mouth again began it's assault on her breasts and hard nipples. "Deacon...Deacon..." cried Bridget in a fit of passion. His hand once again found her wet and started their magic. Bridget clung to him tightly as her orgasm was starting.  
"That's right...Enjoy it baby." Deacon instructed her. Her orgasm hit her hard once again and her body went waited a few minutes for her to regain her composure. Deacon moved back on her and inched her legs apart. Bridget sighed as she felt him enter her. He moved slow and hard wanting her to enjoy it as long as possible. "Oh God Deacon...Deacon..." He then began to quicken his pace. "Deacon Deacon! Oh God yes!" Bridget writhed on the plush carpet. Another orgasm hit Bridget as she then sunk on the floor. She smiled as she cuddled closer to Deacon. "Wow." She said as she rested her head against his chest. "Wow..I..WOW."  
"I take it you liked it?" He said caressing her shoulder.  
"You are the best lover I could ask for." She sighed. "I could never want anyone else. You ruined me for all other men." She teased.  
Bridget then squealed as he got a tickle her under arm. She squirmed away and smiled. "Stop tickling me."  
"No." He said sitting up. "It turns you on. You know you love it."  
He then grabbed her and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed. Bridget smiled as his finger traced the bottom of her bare foot. She giggled at his touch.  
"Stop that." She tried to move her foot away but he held her leg down with his hand.  
Bridget's laughter filled the room as his finger tickled her foot. He let go and preceded to do the same to her other foot. She squealed and squirmed on the bed trying to get free.  
He finally let go and picked her up into a sitting position. His hands went to her ribs and Bridget giggled. "Quit it." She said trying to push him away. Her effort was fruitless as he mercilessly tickled her ribs. As hard as she tried she couldn't get his hands away and she only laughed harder as he tickled her more. Bridget finally managed to escape his hands and she crossed her arms over her body.  
"Get back here." He said to her.  
"No." She giggled.  
"Yes." He said moving closer to her. "Get over here."  
Giggling Bridget went back over to him and he took her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her lips and then flung her down on the bed on her stomach. He pinned her arm above her head and tickled her. "Deacon...Eeeee." Bridget giggled. Deacon then eyed a feather sticking out of a hat on a teddy bear of Bridget's. Bridget watched as he plucked the feather. "What are you doing...EEEEEEE!" She burst out laughing as he moved the feather under her arm. For ten minutes this went on under each arm. Bridget squirmed away again and Deacon pulled her back. He then grew serious as he kissed her again. He laid her back down on the bed and began making tender love to her. Tears were in Bridget's eyes. She couldn't believe how wonderful it was. She felt so happy.  
Two hours later she was fast asleep in Deacon's arms. He held her thinking about what happened. Maybe he should forget about his whole plan. Whenever he was with Bridget he didn't care about getting even with David. He just wanted Bridget. He still wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be his bride but for some reason revenge against David seemed less important. Bridget was all that mattered to him. Just having her in his arms at night. Loving her. Spoiling her. That's what he really wanted. Maybe it was time to forget it. He got up from the bed and put his clothes on. He headed out to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to drink. He found a soda and opened it. Deacon walked to the living room and he spotted a small picture in a frame sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. He picked it up and frowned. It was of David and Bridget. At some party. David was kissing Bridget's cheek. It infuriated Deacon. Thinking of that bastard touching Bridget. That stupid asshole. The one who ruined his brother. Was the cause of his death. No. No he wasn't going to get away with it. He was going to make sure he paid. The ad for the bedroom line should be out in the magazines soon. He couldn't wait to see David's reaction.

David was working late in his office. He still couldn't believe it was over with Bridget. How in the world did it happen! Maybe it was his fault. He knew deep down the things she said were true. But he tried to spend more time with her. She just didn't seem interested in anything they were doing. She was distracted. He sighed as he went to check his e-mail.  
He saw an e-mail from his friend James and clicked on it. Thought you would want to see this is what the message stated. A picture popped up. David's jaw dropped. There was Bridget in the arms of another man. He couldn't make out who it was. The man's head was down by her chest. Bridget looked in ecstasy. He saw it was from Forrester's new ad campaign for the bedroom line. He couldn't believe it. Since when would Bridget do that? And that picture looked a little too real. Bridget really looked like she was into that man she was with. Something told him that there was more to this. He intended to find out just what it was. He picked up the phone. "Hey..Jay...it's me...I'm sorry I know it's late but I need a favor."


	15. Chapter 15

David sat in his living room the next day looking at a fax that was sent to him. It was true. Bridget was modeling the new line for Forrester's Bedroom Line. The model that was supposed to do it hurt her ankle and had to drop out. Bridget was asked to take over. He was not able to find out any information on the male model with her. He put the fax down on his coffee table. He knew something was amiss. Just looking at the way Bridget appeared in the ad...there had to be something more going on with her and that guy. He started to wonder if he was the same one she said she met two months ago. He recalled her saying that she loved this guy. How could she? She was with him for three years. She loved HIM David. He had to win her back somehow. He couldn't lose her. She was everything to him. David knew that it was probably all his fault. He did put business before her. Canceling plans. And what was he thinking when he dismissed putting off setting a date for their wedding! He was a jerk. No wonder Bridget went looking elsewhere. Well regardless he was going to get her back. This fling with this new guy could not possibly be serious. David picked up his phone and dialed. He waited while the other line rang.  
"Bridget come on...pick up...pick up." David frowned as the machine came on. "Bridget...it's David. I know you said that it was over..I think we need to talk. Please call me."  
Deacon stood there as the message was left. He hit the delete button after it was finished. "Not a chance you bastard." He said.  
Deacon turned his head and heard Bridget was still in the shower. He got out his cell phone and dialed. "Hey Mitch it's me...yes did you do it? Perfect. Thanks." He snapped his phone shut. David wasn't going to know what hit him. He had a friend in the modeling business and he convinced him to sign a Miss Lark Tyler. The very Lark Tyler that David wanted to keep hidden. The one he paid to have an abortion and hide their affair. With any luck Deacon could talk Forrester into hiring Lark. Oh how David would squirm!  
He was pulling no punches. David was going to be ruined. He was going to be left with nothing. Just like he did to Alan.  
Bridget came into the living room wearing her pink robe and she was drying her hair with a towel. "Hello." She greeted.  
"Hey Beautiful." replied Deacon. "You sleep okay?"  
Bridget grinned putting her towel down on the chair. She then climbed onto Deacon's lap.  
"I slept great. Best sleep ever." She said kissing him.  
Deacon returned her kiss and then tickled her side. Bridget giggled and squirmed away. "Cut that out." She said swatting him.  
"You loved it last night." He said in a sensual tone.  
"Shut up." She said as she kissed him again. "You behave yourself tonight at my father's house."  
"I'll be good." He assured her. "I promise not to grope you during dinner. I won't throw you down and make love to you during dessert...I promise your parents will love me."  
"Of course they will." said Bridget stroking the hair on his forehead with her fingers. "You are very charming. And I love you."  
Deacon traced her chin with his finger. Bridget smiled. "You love me?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"Do you love me?" She asked again.  
Deacon studied her. Her beautiful eyes...her sweet smile...the way she cared when he told her about his family...the way she made dinner for him the other night..  
"How could anyone not love you?" He replied.  
"So you do?" Bridget said resting her head against his shoulder.  
"It's impossible not to." Deacon answered.  
"Say it." Bridget said sitting up smiling at him.  
"Say what?"  
"I love you. I want to hear it."  
"Okay." said Deacon. He pulled her close and kissed her lips. He let go and brushed her hair back. His finger again brushed the top of her ear and again a thrill went through Bridget's body. "I love you Bridget Forrester." He said to her.  
"I love you too." Bridget said kissing him once more. She got up and headed back to the bedroom to dress.  
Deacon went over to the mantle and saw that picture again of Bridget and David. It still angered him. He wanted her to get rid of it.  
Bridget emerged a few minutes later. She noticed Deacon staring at the picture.  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
"You still have this." He said to her pointing to the picture.  
Bridget smiled. "You jealous?" She teased.  
"You are with me now." He said in a slightly angry tone. "Why do you need to keep that?"  
Bridget was taken aback a bit but then figured Deacon was just feeling insecure.  
"Deacon you don't have to worry. It's you that I love. You that I want to be with. David is not in my life anymore." She assured.  
"Please get rid of that picture." said Deacon. "I'm your boyfriend now. That should be you and me."  
Bridget took the picture down and put it away in a drawer. Deacon frowned. "Why not the trash?" He asked.  
"Deacon...why are you getting so upset? It's just a picture."  
"I don't like it. I don't like that...I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a jerk. You mean so much to me...I don't want to be feeling like I have to look over my shoulder."  
"You'll never have to." Bridget said wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry about David."  
"Okay." said Deacon. "I'm sorry...I..."  
"It's okay." Bridget said.  
"After losing my parents and my brother..I don't want to lose you too."  
"You won't. I promise."  
Deacon looked at the clock on the table. "I better get going. I have to get down to the club. I'll see you tonight."  
Bridget smiled. "Maybe before that.." She said in a sultry voice.  
"Huh?"  
"Maybe I'll see you before that...for um...lunch..." She slid her hand inside his shirt and touched his chest.  
It look all his self control not to take her again. "I love you." He said. He quickly kissed her again and left.  
Bridget sat down on the sofa thinking about his reaction to the picture. She wondered why he got so upset. Surely he had to know that she meant what she said when she told him David was history. She supposed it did have to do with what happened with his family. He was scared of something else being taken away from him. He must have been very close to his parents and his brother. She could understand. She was close to her family too. She wouldn't know what she would do if anything happened to her mother or her father. Or her brother Rick. She was so close to him too. Poor Deacon. Well she just had to make sure he knew that she had no intention of ever leaving him. Not in a million years.

Lark Tyler clutched her shoulder bag as she departed the airplane and made her way through the gate. This was a real coop for her. A major modeling agency was interested in her. The potential jobs she could land! Maybe even model for a major fashion house! Oh what she would give to land a job with Forrester Creations. She flipped her black hair over to shoulder and found a limo was waiting. Her bags were placed in the back and the driver opened the door for her. She got in and saw a glass of champagne was waiting for her. There was a note. "To the start of a exciting new adventure." It what it said. It sure was. She thought. After all the struggles...she was finally going to be on her way. Her past was just that. The past. No one was going to get in her way. Especially not David. She paid her dues. She kept her mouth shut. She even had an abortion to cover his ass. If he tried to blab any of that...he would be sorry. No one was going to push Lark Tyler around anymore. Smiling she asked the driver to make a quick stop. The limo drove up to the apartment complex and Lark got out. she told him she wouldn't be long.  
Lark advised the doorman of who she was visiting. She stepped inside and found the elevator. She was silent as it made it's way upward. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. She stepped out and her heels clicked in the hardwood floor of the hallway.  
Lark came to the door and knocked. The door opened.  
"Hello there David." She smiled. "Nice to see you again. It's been a long time."  
David sneered. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Oh don't be that way." She said brushing by him. He closed the door. "I'm just paying a visit to an "old friend." That's all." She said sweetly as she studied the contents of his apartment.  
"We had a deal." David said sternly.  
"I know but things change." Lark said ignoring his demeanor. "I have a good thing going for me. A top modeling agency is interested in me. I could land some major jobs with some pretty big corporations."  
"Good for you." He said snidely.  
Lark frowned. "That's right good for me." She snapped. "And you listen to me. I've worked hard for this. YOU are not going to blow it for me. You got that?"  
"Relax." said David. "I'm not going to blab that you used to be a prostitute."  
"Yeah I was. WAS. And I recall YOU were into that. YOU were my um..biggest client." She said.  
"Until you fucked up and got pregnant." He snapped.  
Lark rolled her eyes. "I had the abortion didn't I? And I never said a word to anyone. Besides it takes TWO to tango..you are not so innocent."  
"So what are you doing here? You need money?"  
"No I don't. I have money thank you. I'm just hear to warn you. Stay out of my life and don't you even THINK about blabbing to anyone because if I go down YOU go down. Understand?"  
With that Lark walked out and David slammed the door behind her. "Bitch." He said. This is all he needed. This bitch back in town. First he loses Bridge to some mystery guy and now out of the blue Lark shows back up. What was going on?


	16. Chapter 16

Deacon stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. He was excited about this dinner with Bridget's family.  
It was the perfect chance to prove to them how much he cared about their darling Bridget and how wonderful he would take care of her.  
And he planned to. His eyes went to the clock sitting on his nightstand. Any minute now Bridget should be receiving the huge bouquet of flowers. It was more than he ever spent on flowers before but he didn't care. Bridget was worth it. The other night was still on his mind. Little did he know how great making love to her would be. Holding that sweet little body in his arms. He loved it. And he knew she loved it as much as he did. Nothing was going to ruin his plan. He would make Bridget his beautiful bride and then after that David would get what was coming to him.

Bridget sat at her vanity table while her sister Kristen helped her with her hair.  
"I hope everything goes okay." said Bridget while Kristen brushed her hair.  
"It will." assured Kristen. "Don't worry."  
"I just want this evening to be perfect."  
Kristen smiled. "Everything is going to be wonderful."  
"I hope so." sighed Bridget.  
Kristen snapped the clip on Bridget's hair and stood back. "Deacon really means a lot to you doesn't he?" She asked as she then picked up the cream colored dress on Bridget's bed.  
"Yes he does." gushed Bridget. "He's so incredible. I love him so much."  
"Love?" Kristen said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Bridget smiled standing up. "I love him. I know that it sounds crazy because I haven't known him that long but I can't help it."  
"I understand." said Kristen as she took the dress off the hanger and slipped it over Bridget's head. "I felt the same way about Tony." She said as she zipped the back and adjusted the straps. "Love at first sight."  
Bridget smiled. "Tony is wonderful man." She said of her sister's husband. "You are so lucky."  
"Thank you. And I'm pretty sure I'll feel the same way about you once I meet this Deacon."  
"Or like Aunt Donna when she met Bill?" laughed Bridget.  
Kristen grinned. "I guess you could say that. Who would have ever thought that Donna could fall head over heels in love with Bill Spencer Jr.? I remember she used to think he was an arrogant jerk."  
"And now she's crazy about him." finished Bridget. "You think they'll get married?"  
"Possibly." said Kristen as she helped apply Bridget's make-up. "I wouldn't be surprised. Although I do feel a little bad for Katie. I think she was getting a crush on him."  
"Please." said Bridget with a laugh. "She's dating Nick Marone now. I think she's over that."  
"True." Kristen put down the mascara wand and looked over her sister. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. The doorbell rang. Bridget was startled. "That can't be Deacon? It's still a little early.."  
"I'll go check." said Kristen. She left the bedroom and went to the front door. She opened it to find a flower delivery man. "Delivery for a Miss Bridget Forrester." He said.  
"Oh thank you." said Kristen. "That's my sister. I'll take them for her." She gave the man a tip and then shut the door.  
"Bridget." She called out.  
"What is it?" asked Bridget coming out of her bedroom and down the small staircase to the living room.  
"These just arrived for you."  
Bridget was in awe of the beautiful bouquet of pink roses. "Wow. There gorgeous!" She exclaimed. She quickly picked the card out and opened it. "Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous woman. Love Deacon." Bridget squealed to herself. "He's so wonderful."  
"I take it they are from Deacon?"  
"Of course." Bridget said sniffing her flowers. "I told you he was great."  
"They are certainly beautiful." said Kristen admiring the roses. "I think I'll have to have a chat with Tony." She joked.  
Bridget read the card again and grinned to herself. She wished Deacon was there at that moment. She would love nothing more than to throw her arms around him.  
Kristen studied her sister. "Bridget...just how serious is this with Deacon?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I've never seen you like this before. Not even with David."  
Bridget frowned slightly at David's name. "I suppose. I guess I wasn't that in love with David." She then brightened. "But Deacon...he...I can't describe how I feel when I'm with him."  
"I see. Well I hope everything works out for you. I mean it. I want you to be happy."  
"I am. Deacon makes me happy that's all that matters."  
The doorbell rang again and Bridget went over to answer it. She opened it to find Deacon standing there with yet another bouquet of pink roses. She grinned. "Deacon...this is too much..You don't." She was interrupted by a kiss on her lips. She then circled her arms around him and Kristen then cleared her throat.  
"Oh..uh.." Bridget blushed slightly. "Deacon...this is my sister Kristen Dominguez. Kristen...this is Deacon."  
"Nice to meet you." smiled Kristen shaking his hand. "Bridget's told me a lot about you."  
"She's great" said Deacon kissing the side of Bridget's head.  
"I just have to get my purse and I'll be read to go." said Bridget. She handed her flowers to Kristen. "Can you put these in water for me please?" As she went to head back upstairs she felt a slight tickle on her ribs and she squealed.  
Kristen smiled as she watched her sister go up the stairs. She turned to Deacon. "I just want to say my sister is crazy about you. She really is."  
"I'm crazy about her." replied Deacon. "I just want to make her happy."  
"You are already doing that." said Kristen with a laugh. "Trust me. I've never seen her like this. She practically glows."  
"I've never met anyone like her before." said Deacon. "She's so sweet and beautiful...The most amazing thing to ever come into my life."  
"That's sweet." smiled Kristen.  
Bridget came bounding down the stairs and over to Deacon. "Okay I'm ready." She said.  
"Have a good time." said Kristen as they left.  
Deacon lead Bridget over to his car and he opened the door for her as Bridget got in her dress rode up a bit showing off her legs.  
Deacon groaned to himself and shut the door. God she looked hot in that dress. How he was supposed to keep his hands off her during this dinner he didn't know. He got into his side of the car and shut the door. He looked over at Bridget who was checking her make-up in her compact mirror. "You know you are killing me." He said as he turned the key.  
"What?" asked Bridget turning her head.  
"You are killing me. Looking so damn sexy and hot in that dress."  
Bridget grinned and snapped her compact shut. "Sorry." She said as she slipped it back into her matching cream colored purse.  
"No you're not." He said reaching over and tickling her chin.  
Bridget giggled and pushed his hand away. "Stop that."  
He picked up her hand and kissed it and then drove off.  
They arrived at Eric's house about 25 minutes later.  
Deacon helped Bridget out of the car and they walked up to the front door. Bridget rang the doorbell. Deacon studied Bridget again as they waited. His eyes drifted down to her chest. "Stop staring at me." Bridget grinned swatting him.  
"I can't help it. You are too beautiful for words."  
The door opened and Stephanie was there to greet them. "Bridget." She said warmly.  
"Hi Stephanie." greeted Bridget. "This is Deacon." She said gesturing to him.  
"Hello." Stephanie said politely as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Good to meet you too Mrs. Forrester."  
"Please...call me Stephanie. Won't you come in." She said to the couple.  
They walked in and Deacon looked around. Nice place. Elegant and classy. Just like Bridget. He thought as he looked her over again.  
"Eric." said Stephanie as she lead them into the living room. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Deacon."  
Eric smiled walking over to where Bridget and Deacon were standing. "Hello. I'm Eric Forrester."  
"Hello Mr. Forrester." said Deacon shaking his hand.  
"Call me Eric." He said. He then turned to Bridget. "Hello sweetheart." He said kissing her cheek.  
"Hi Daddy." She said.  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Can I get you anything? Some champagne?"  
"That would be great." said Deacon.  
"Bridget?"  
"Sure." She replied. "Is Mom and Ridge here yet?"  
"Not yet." answered Eric as he handed them their glasses.  
"She'll be here soon though. Your brother is here though. He's outside with Amber."  
"I'll go say hi." said Bridget. She turned to Deacon. "I'll be right back." She said kissing him. She then headed out.  
"So Deacon." said Eric. "Tell me..what is it that you do? I know that you don't normally do a lot of modeling..."  
"No I don't." smiled Deacon. "But when I heard about opening for the photo shoot. I couldn't pass it up. I actually own a nightclub. The Lair."  
"Yes I've heard of it. What made you decide to model for Forrester?"  
"Well I've been wanting to open up a second club but I haven't been able to save enough you know how it is.."  
"Yes I know."  
"So I figured I could make some good money doing some modeling for Forrester. And yes it didn't hurt that Bridget was the lead model. Eric I want you to know that I do love your daughter. Very much. She's sweet and kind...I would never do anything to hurt her."  
"Yes Bridget is very special. She's my youngest daughter. I suppose I do look out for her more than my other two daughters because she's young. I only want the best for her."  
"I will do everything to make her happy. I promise."

Bridget smiled as she spotted her brother and his wife by the pool. "Hey!" She greeted.  
Amber looked up and smiled. She had been dangling her feet in the cool water of the pool. "Hey there."  
"Hi sis." said Rick who was sitting on the side of the pool next to Amber.  
"So where is he?" asked Amber. "I've been dying to meet this guy."  
"Inside talking with Dad."  
Rick laughed. "You left him alone with Dad? Uh oh."  
"Shut up." Bridget said with a smile. "It's fine. Come on I want you to meet him."  
"Okay okay." said Rick standing up. Amber got up and dried off her legs. She then slipped her red sandals back on and adjusted her red dress. The three headed back in and Amber froze when she saw Deacon. "Oh my God."  
"What? What is it?" asked Bridget.  
"I know him!"  
"You know Deacon?" said a stunned Bridget. "How?"  
"From a long time ago...I didn't know...when you said his name was Deacon I didn't..."  
"You dated him?" asked Bridget.  
Amber smiled. "No I didn't date him." She said. "We were just friends. I was more into his brother."  
"His brother?"  
"Yes. Alan. Didn't he tell you about him?"  
"A little. He just told me he was close to him and that he had died. He didn't go into much detail about it."  
"I'm not surprised. It was very hard on him. You see...Alan..he committed suicide."  
"Oh my God." gasped Bridget. "That's horrible."  
"I don't know exactly what happened but I remember reading about it. Alan was a great guy. He really was. I dated him on and off for awhile. He fell in love with a girl named Lila. I don't really know what happened with that though."  
"Wow. Deacon didn't tell me that."  
"Like I said it's probably too painful to talk about for him."  
Bridget nodded. "I suppose so." Bridget started to wonder more about it. Just what would have caused Alan to do such a thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Bridget walked back inside the house with Rick and Amber following.  
They walked over to where Eric was talking with Deacon.  
Deacon turned and paused. "Amber." He said stunned.  
Eric looked at Deacon with surprise. "You know her?" He asked.  
Amber spoke up. "Yes. From a long time ago. I had dated his brother."  
"Oh?" said Eric. "You have a brother?"  
"Not anymore." Deacon said quietly. "He died."  
"I'm sorry." Eric said sympatheically. "Were you two close?"  
"Yeah you could say that. I don't really like to talk about it."  
"I understand." nodded Eric.  
"You know." said Amber. "When Bridget told me she met someone named Deacon...I just never thought...I didn't realize it was you."  
"I guess it's a small world." Deacon said as he put his arm around Bridget.  
"Well we are glad you are here." said Eric. "Bridget thinks very highly of you. And we are happy we have this chance to get to know you."  
Stephanie then came over to them. "Bridget your mother and Ridge are here."  
"Oh great." smiled Bridget. She took Deacon's hand and lead him over.  
Eric stood back watching. He turned his head to Amber. "Something tells me there's more to the story with Deacon's brother."  
"Yeah you could say that. A few years ago...he committed suicide."  
"How terrible." said a shocked Eric.  
"I don't know exactly what happened...I know that Alan, that was his brother, was involved with this girl Lila. I know that it fell apart. I don't think he ended his life over her. I think there was something more but I don't know what."  
"What about his parents?"  
"They died after Deacon and his brother were out of high school. His mom died of a heart condition. His father died shortly after."  
"No other sibilings?"  
Amber shook her head. "No. It was just Deacon and Alan. I'm not aware of any other relatives."  
"Dinner is served!" announced Stephanie.  
They all headed to the dining room and sat down to a delicious meal.  
"So Deacon..tell us about yourself." said Eric. "Where are you from?"  
"Vegas." He answered. "I grew up in Vegas."  
"Must have been pretty exciting." said Brooke.  
"It was. I loved it there. So did my brother. One time we got fake IDs and snuck into one of the casinos. It was a blast."  
"Huh." said Brooke with a smile. "I know of a certain person who had a fake ID who tried that.."  
Bridget blushed. "I didn't get in and I told you I wasn't going to gamble. I just wanted to watch."  
"You had a fake ID?" Deacon asked Bridget amused.  
"Janet Rosensweig" laughed Brooke.  
"So that's where you got the name Janet from."  
"Shut up." Bridget said turning more read. "Can we change the subject please?"  
"What did your parents do for a living?" asked Eric.  
"Mom was a showgirl. She was a hell of a dancer but she had a heart condition that prevented her from dancing long hours. She could only do two or three shows a week. But she loved the crowd and the applause. She could have headlined her own dance show. Dad.. he owned a nightclub/casino. Mom used to help him out there in between shows. It was very profitable however after he died...my brother and I had to sell it. Niether of us could afford to keep it going."  
"That's terrible." said Bridget. "Maybe someday you can buy it back."  
"I'd love to but it takes a lot of money and I just don't have that right now. I'm happy with my club here in L.A. If I didn't buy that...I never would have met you." He said placing a kiss on Bridget's lips.  
Bridget giggled to herself. "True." She said with a smile.

An hour later

Bridget was outside by the pool with Deacon staring up at the night sky. All the stars were shining brightly. The moonlight hit the water on the pool causing it to sparkle.  
Bridget was wrapped in Deacon's arms as they sat together in one of the lounge chairs.  
"Deacon can I ask you a question?"  
"I'd love to have sex with you on this chair."  
Bridget laughed. "I'm being serious." She said hitting him. "And I'm not having sex with you with my family right inside the house."  
"It would be fun." said Deacon nuzzling her neck.  
Bridget giggled. "Be serious." She said. "I want to ask you something. What happened to your brother? Amber told me he committed suicide."  
Deacon frowned. As far as he was concerned it wasn't suicide. David murdered him.  
"He was going through a rough time."  
"What happened? What made him..."  
"A lot of things. Things didn't work out with his girlfriend Lila...his business...it just piled on."  
"It was that bad that he..."  
"Things were rough. It was a lot for him to take. Especially after..."  
"After what?"  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter."  
"No tell me. What?"  
"His had a booming business but it had hit a financial skid. He trusted someone he shouldn't have and...it just fell apart."  
"That's horrible."  
"It was." agreed Deacon. But David will get his. He thought to himself. "What do you say we head back to my place?" Deacon said to change the subject. "I don't think I'm going to be able to restrain myself from you any longer. You look even more beautiful in the moonlight."  
Bridget smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. Her hand "accidently" touched his arousal and he groaned. Bridget looked at him innocently as she got up from the chair. Deacon followed her back in the house and they said good-bye to everyone.  
Eric watched as they left. "Well he seems like a decent guy. Bridget is clearly crazy about him."  
"I'll say." said Brooke. "It was sad to hear about his brother."  
"Sure was." agreed Ridge. "That must have been hard to deal with. Losing your parents and then your brother."  
Amber nodded. "He and Alan were very close. He was the only family Deacon had left as far as I know. I just wish I knew what could have driven Alan to do what he did. When I knew him..he always seemed to enjoy life."  
"Really?" said Rick. "He wasn't depressed or anything?"  
"No." said Amber. "He was a very happy person. Always upbeat. Never down. He told me how he had wanted to start his own business and was excited about it. I have no idea what would have made him want to end his life like that."

David poured himself another drink and sat back down on his brown leather sofa. Something strange was going on. First he loses Bridget to some mystery guy...and then all of a sudden Lark Tyler appears back in his life out of nowhere. Was someone out to get him or something?  
Maybe he was just being paranoid. Losing Bridget was his own fault and he knew it. He didn't exactly treat her very well. And he was a jerk about their wedding. He just wished he could talk to her. But she didn't return his calls. He left her three messages but she never called him back. Not that he should be surprised. She probably didn't trust him. David just wished he could have the chance to make her see that things could be different. There had to be a way. He couldn't just lose Bridget like that. He had to find a way to get her back.

Bridget's condo

Bridget smiled laying on the bed with Deacon massaging her back. "Mmmm...this is heaven. Your hands feel so good."  
"You know what else feels good?" He grinned.  
Bridget laughed. "I told you...just a massage.."  
"I know I know." grumbled Deacon as he rubbed her shoulders.  
"So did you enjoy meeting my family?" asked Bridget.  
"Yeah they were great." said Deacon. "I didn't know that your brother was married to Amber. That was certainly a surprise."  
"Did you ever..."  
"No I never dated her and I never wanted to. She was more Alan's type."  
"And what is your type?" asked Bridget turning over.  
"You." He said leaning down and kissing her lips. His mouth moved down to her bare breasts but Bridget gently pushed him away. She got up from the bed and pulled on a nightshirt. "I told you...Just a massage...nothing more." She said.  
Deacon got up from the bed and pulled Bridget close. "You really don't want me to leave." He said as he gazed at her. "You want me to stay."  
"Good night Deacon." Bridget said with her eyes sparkling.  
"You aren't going to be able to sleep tonight." He said not letting go of her and ignoring her Good night. "You would be all alone in the bed by yourself with no one there to make love to your gorgeous body."  
Bridget smiled and broke away. She walked out of the bedroom and then down to the front door. She held it open still smiling.  
Deacon pulled her back and placed a deep kiss on her lips. His hand went up underneath her button up night shirt and found her core.  
Bridget gently removed his hand and pushed him away. "Stop trying to tempt me." She giggled. "I told you I need my sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow."  
"Fine." Deacon said giving up. "But don't blame me when you can't sleep because I'm not there."  
"I'll survive." Bridget said giving him a kiss. "Good night."  
"Night beautiful." He said kissing her one last time. Bridget shut the door as he left. As soon as she heard his car leave...she quickly got her laptop computer out. She hated lying to him about having to work tomorrow but she wanted to see what she could find out about Alan. There had to be more than what he was telling her.


	18. Chapter 18

It was close to 1 AM and Bridget was still on her laptop browsing through different search engines trying to find more information on Alan's death. She had found his obituary but it just stated the cause of death was suicide. It mentioned he was survived by his brother Deacon but not much else. Bridget took off her rim glasses and rubbed her eyes. There had to be more out there. She wished Deacon would open up to her more but she surmised that it was just difficult for him to talk about. She didn't blame him. It would be painful for anyone to relive that but he had to know he could trust her.  
Sighing, Bridget put her glasses back on and continued her search. She found another article about Alan's death. Something in it caught her attention. It mentioned how he was involved in a messy lawsuit. It had to do with his company.  
"I wonder what that was about?" She said to herself. She read more of the article but it didn't say much more. Bridget wondered if that was the tipping point. Deacon said that Alan had trusted someone he shouldn't have. Did this lawsuit have something to do with that?  
Bridget printed off the article and set her laptop aside. She sat back on the couch thinking. She would ask Deacon about it tomorrow. She hoped he wouldn't give her the same vague responses as before. Bridget didn't want to press him but she loved him so much she wanted to know that she was there for him. It had to be hard to have to deal with all that on his own. Deal with the grief and the pain. Bridget just wanted Deacon to know that she loved him and someone out there cared. Bridget got up from the sofa and headed to her bedroom. She pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. She noticed on her cell phone she had a message. She grinned when she saw it was a silly multimedia message from Deacon. It was of a toad jumping around and the text was "I'm horny for you." Bridget giggled. "Deacon..." She said to herself. Shaking her head, she shut the phone off. She smiled thinking of Deacon. She loved how he was with her. He was very sexual but she did not care. She loved being in his arms and knew that this could grow to more. She never felt this way before. And if she could get him to open up to her more...it could really be something special.

Next day

Deacon sat at the bar going over the inventory and whistled to himself. Mya rolled her eyes.  
"Now what are you so happy about? I thought you said Bridget didn't give you any last night." She said.  
"That was the only downside." He said setting down his pen. "Everything else was perfect. I was a little worried about Amber. I had no idea she was married to Rick Forrester. But it may work out to my advantage. She could put in a good word for me and put me in an even better light in the eyes of Bridget's family."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so. Eric Forrester liked me and so did Bridget's mother Brooke. Not to mention Brooke's husband Ridge. And Kristen, Bridget's sister."  
"Well I'm glad the dinner went well. I just hope the divorce happen soon. I don't get what the bitch's problem is."  
"I don't either but Don will take care of her. Right now I'm just going to concentrate on making Bridget my sweet beautiful bride."  
He looked up and saw Bridget walk in. "And speaking of my beautiful bride." He said with a smile. "Excuse me.'  
He walked over to Bridget and pulled her into his arms. "Hey beautiful." He greeted.  
"Hi Deacon." Bridget replied.  
"What brings you here? You were lonely for me last night weren't you? I told you not to sleep in that bed all by yourself with your sexy body all hot for me."  
"Deacon.." Bridget said blushing.  
"You think you can just turn me on and leave?" He said kissing her neck. "Think again. We are going upstairs..."  
"No..No.." Bridget said pushing him away. "I wanted to talk to you."  
"I don't want to talk." said Deacon pulling her back. "I want to fuck."  
"Deacon!" Bridget said sharply.  
"Sorry baby." He said apologizing for his crude language. "I didn't mean that...I..."  
"I know I know." Bridget said. "Deacon I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private."  
"Sure okay." said Deacon. He lead her to his office and shut the door. "Everything okay?" He asked concerned.  
"It's fine."  
"Baby I didn't mean to say..."  
"It's okay. Really. It's not about that. Although Deacon...while I appreciate how you love to make love to me and believe me I love it too..can you try to not...I mean I don't mean that...You are very sexual and I don't really mind that but...can we have a conversation where we don't end up in bed. I want you to talk to me."  
"Sounds serious." Deacon said not liking where this was going. It wasn't his fault she was so damn beautiful. He loved kissing her and holding her in his arms.  
"It is. Look I don't mean to sound like I don't love you making love to me...this is not coming out the way I want it too...I just don't want you to try to distract me."  
"Bridget what is it?"  
"Please don't be mad at me."  
"Mad at you for what?"  
"I did some digging around last night. I wanted to find out more about your brother. I wasn't trying to snoop I just..I wanted to know what happened. I had a feeling there was more to it than what you told me."  
"I see." He said leaning up against his desk.  
"I found an article about how your brother was involved in a lawsuit. I was assuming it had to do with his business. You said he trusted someone he shouldn't have."  
"Yeah he did. He lost his business because of it. He tried to sue but it was fruitless. He couldn't deal with it. The lawyers fees..his business torn apart...He lost Lila...he was just pushed to the edge."  
"Who was this person? Do you know?"  
That idiot you used to be engaged to name David Wallston. Deacon thought to himself. "I'm not sure...it was just some company that was looking to invest my brother's. They played some dirty trick and Alan ended up losing everything."  
"How horrible." Bridget said.  
"It was." Deacon said. "He was my brother. I loved him. He was the only family I had left and.."  
Bridget walked up to him and put her arms around him. "I love you. I'm here for you. I want you to know that."  
"I know." Deacon said taking her in his arms and kissing the top of her head. "So that's the story. Now you know."  
Bridget pulled away. "I know it was difficult for you but I'm glad you opened up to me. You can't keep it all bottled inside."  
Deacon nodded. "Look I don't mean to sound crude or vulgar again but...I wish I could be inside YOU right now. Bridget you've been turning me on since last night. You are driving me crazy. I want you so bad."  
Bridget grinned. "Not now." She said slyly. "Later. Tonight."  
"Why not now?" grumbled Deacon. "Bridget I can't take it. You're killing me."  
"Let's spend the day together." Bridget said. "I took the whole day off from the hospital. Come on. What do you say?"  
"You promise I get to have you tonight?"  
"I'll be all yours."  
"Okay. Deal. We'll spend the whole day doing all your girly things that you love and I'll go along pretending I think it's great because I love you. Just let me take care of a few things first. I'll pick you up at your place in like an hour."  
"Sounds good." said Bridget. She kissed him again and headed out of the club.  
Deacon waited until she was gone and picked up his phone. He dialed and then waited for the other line to answer. "Don...it's Deacon...how did it go what did the judge say?"  
"He's not granting her half of the club." said Don. "It was a tough fight but he judge declined to grant her that."  
"Thank God." sighed Deacon. "When am I going to be free of that bitch?"  
"Soon I hope." said Don. "I think we are wearing her down. She looked bored with the whole thing. I think she may cave soon."  
"Good. Keep me informed." Deacon hung up the phone. The sooner he was done with that trash the better.

Later that day

Bridget sat on a park bench eating a vanilla ice cream cone that Deacon bought her. Deacon had his arm around her.  
"You having fun?" He asked of her.  
"I'm having a blast. I know you hated the antique store by the way."  
"It wasn't that bad. You did find that vintage Mickey Mouse phone. It was actually pretty cool."  
"You are a wonderful liar." Bridget smiled. "But I love you."  
"No I mean it. It wasn't that bad at all. And actually I did think the museum of American history was pretty cool. Some of the displays were interesting."  
"Really?"  
"Really." said Deacon. "I'm not just saying that to get you into bed. I mean it. I like spending the day with you."  
"I like spending the day with you too." Bridget said resting her head against his shoulder after she finished her cone.  
Deacon spotted a jewelry shop and took Bridget's hand. "Come on." He said.  
"What?" Bridget asked.  
He lead her inside and Bridget looked around. "Wow. Some nice stuff here."  
Deacon lead her over to one of the counters. He spotted what he was looking for. A beautiful silver heart shaped locket. He looked up at the attendant behind the counter. "Can we see that please?" He asked.  
The woman took it out and showed it to them.  
"It's beautiful." Bridget said.  
"You like it?" asked Deacon.  
"I love it."  
"It's yours." He said. "We'll take it."  
"Deacon you don't have to..."  
"Nonsense." He said. "We'll take it."  
"Would you like it engraved?" asked the woman.  
"Yeah I would." Deacon wrote down what he wanted.  
"What are you doing?" asked Bridget.  
"You'll see." Deacon replied.  
They waited about twenty minutes and the woman came back. "All set." She said.  
Deacon paid for the necklace and they left the store. He handed the box to her.  
Bridget opened it and tears came to her eyes. He had the word Forever engraved in fancy lettering. Forever. This meant he thought it was...  
"I love you." Bridget said. "You think..this is.."  
"Forever." said Deacon softly. He took her in his arms and held her close. "I want you forever Bridget Forrester."  
Bridget smiled and wiped her tears away. "I didn't know you could be so romantic."  
"I have my ways." He said.  
Bridget wrapped her arms around him kissing his lips softly.  
Across the way David watched the whole scene as it unfolded.


	19. Chapter 19

David stood there frozen in place as he watched Bridget in a deep embrace with Deacon. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could this be? He wanted to leave but couldn't. He was stuck there watching as Deacon held Bridget closer and his hands went down her body. David seethed wishing he could just confront the both of them but what good would it do? Bridget would only tell him that she wasn't doing anything wrong.  
She wasn't engaged to him anymore and that they were over and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Deep down he knew that it was true but he still didn't like it. Who the hell was that guy she was with? Was he that model guy who was with Bridget in the campaign ads? Is this the guy she had told him about? That she had met a few months ago.  
David got out his phone and snapped a picture. He would do some digging and find out exactly who this guy is.  
He walked back to his expensive silver Mercedes and drove off. As he drove he called his friend Jay. "Hey Jay." He said as the hands free device connected him. "I have a picture I'm going to be forwarding to you. I need you to find out who the guy is. I need to know everything about him. "  
"No problem." said Jay.  
David kept his eye on the road and quickly forwarded the picture he snapped with his phone to Jay.  
He was starting to get a feeling this guy was behind everything that was happening. He couldn't prove it but it couldn't just be a coincidence that Bridget left him for this guy and that Lark all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere. God if Bridget ever found out about Lark. That would be the end. Yes it was stupid of him but he couldn't help it. The sex with Lark was just too good to give up. But when Lark found out she was pregnant...that was the end. He couldn't possibly explain to Bridget that he was seeing a prostitute at the same time he started seeing her. She would never want to have anything to do with him. And he wasn't about to tell her about the other woman who lived in . She wasn't a prostitute. She was just a woman he kept in Paris.  
He paid for her living expenses. Her apartment. She never breathed a word to anyone about how she lived the way she did. She just told everyone that she received a big inheritance from her grandfather when he died. No one seemed to really care anyway. She was the reason that David never took Bridget on business trips with him. He planned on giving up Sophia after he married Bridget. He couldn't risk it. Besides Bridget was a much bigger ticket anyway. The perfect chance to get his hands on Forrester Creations. Obtain total control and break it up to sell off to other companies. The design department, the marketing department, promotions...all of it. The company was worth millions and what business wouldn't kill for a piece of Forrester Creations. He did it before with Sharpe Fragrances. That idiot Alan had no idea what hit him. Sure he tried to sue but that was just pointless. He had nothing. Everything David did was legal. The contract was legal. Alan had signed it. There was nothing that could be done. David made a ton of money after he sold off the company. Now he would make even more with Forrester. Sure Bridget may be upset but she would see how much money he made doing what he did and that they would be able to live a great life. Besides Eric Forrester was getting old and Brooke was no spring chicken herself. Yes she was still beautiful but come on. How much longer could she really use herself to sell those overpriced clothes? And Ridge. Please. His time was done. He was washed up. A has been. Yes the sooner he got a hold of the company and sold it off the better everyone would be. Eric and Brooke and Ridge...they would make a hefty sum after all was said and done. They would be just fine. They could go out of the fashion world in a blaze of glory and that would be that. People would still talk about how they used to be such a top company. Still have their legacy. Bridget would be fine with that. He was going to give her a good life. She couldn't ask for anything more than that.

"I love you so much Deacon." Bridget said as their kiss ended.  
"You are the best thing that ever came into my life." Deacon said stroking her hair.  
He kissed her again and then took her hand as they walked along the small boardwalk.  
As they walked they spotted a small jazz band. Deacon walked up to them and asked if they would play a song. He went to pay them but they declined saying they would be happy to play for free.  
Deacon took Bridget's hand as the song began to play...

It had to be you  
It had to be you  
I wandered around and finally found  
The somebody who Could make me be true  
Could make me be blue A  
nd even be glad just to be sad thinking of you

Some others I've seen  
Might never be mean  
Might never be cross or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do

For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
Had to be you

Bridget snuggled up close to Deacon as the song was played. This man loved her. She could feel it. And she loved him. More than she thought possible. He was the one. The only one. Her soulmate. "I love you." She whispered softly.  
Deacon kissed the top of her head. "I love you too beautiful." He replied.  
The song came to an end. Bridget thanked the band and the two headed back to where Deacon had parked his car. Bridget opened her door and got inside. Deacon got in the driver's side and started it up.  
Turning her head towards Deacon, Bridget got an idea. "Let's head up to Big Bear."  
"Big Bear?" said Deacon.  
"Yes. My family has a cabin up there."  
"Okay." said Deacon shrugging. He pulled out of the parking spot and drove off.  
An hour later they arrived at the cabin and Deacon stopped the car. The two got out and Bridget smiled looking over the sparkling water of the lake. The sun had gone done and the sky was getting dark.  
"Isn't it peaceful and beautiful." She said.  
"Yeah I guess so." Deacon replied looking around.  
Bridget turned to him. "Wait here." She said. Deacon watched as she headed inside the cabin.  
A few minutes later she emerged carrying a blanket.  
Bridget smiled as she walked over to the lake and spread out the blanket. She motioned for Deacon to join her.  
He sat down on the blanket next to her.  
Bridget placed her hands on the side of his head and began kissing him. It grew deeper as Deacon lowered her down on the blanket.  
Deacon gazed at her touching her hair. Bridget looked up at him. "I've never loved anyone like this before." She said.  
"Me either." said Deacon softly. "Marry me."  
Bridget was startled and speechless.  
"Marry me." He said again as he kissed her lips.  
Bridget nodded with tears in her eyes. "Okay." She replied. "I'll marry you."  
Deacon began to remove Bridget's top when she stopped him. "Wait I have to get the..."  
"Forget that." Deacon said pulling her back. "You don't need it."  
Bridget stared at him. "What?"  
"I want you to have my child."  
Bridget sat there in disbelief. "Child?"  
"I want everything with you baby." He said holding her close to him. "I want you to be my wife. Have a family with you. Give you everything in the world."  
Bridget smiled. "Deacon...I want all that too. But I think we should hold off..."  
"No." said Deacon. "Now."  
Bridget was in a trance as he slowly removed her top and tossed it aside. Her bra was next and he then slid off her shorts. Her underwear was pulled down and thrown aside next to her other clothes.  
Bridget felt nervous and excited at the same time. She longed for a child. She wanted a family so much. And Deacon...he wanted that too.  
Deacon peeled off his clothes and soon they were both wrapped in eachother's arms on the blanket underneath the night sky. Bridget clung to him tightly loving everything he was making her feel. "Oh yess...yess...Deacon..." She groaned. His moist tongue touched her hardened nipple and Bridget's head went back. "Deacon...that's so nice...oh yes..."  
Her hands moved all over his body and he then took her hands in his and pinned her arms down over her head. Bridget groaned as she felt him thrusting inside her. "Deacon...Deacon...Aaaaaaahhhh! Oh God yes Deacon!" "Bridget...oh sweet Bridget I love you..." He whispered to her.  
The two reached orgasm together and collapsed on the blanket. Deacon put his arm around her and held her as they gazed up at the stars. Deacon again thought of his whole plan. Marry Bridget. Take down David. He was again starting to think he should give it up. Having Bridget even better than he could have dreamed it would be. She was all that he really cared about. And loved. Yes he loved her. He was not sorry he asked her to marry him. He wanted her as his sweet beautiful wife. Just as soon at as that bitch caved on the divorced...he was going to marry Bridget and have everything he ever wanted.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Bridget.  
"How much I love you." replied Deacon. "How you are everything I ever wanted in my life."  
Bridget smiled placing her head on his chest. "You are everything I could ever want. I have someone who loves me and cares about me.  
Who I know I can trust."  
Deacon kissed her head. Trust. That word rang in his head. He felt guilty about being deceitful at first but once he actually met Bridget. It changed. He loved her more than he could know he would. He thought about what Mya said about these things having a way of coming out.  
Well he was willing to take that chance. He would just explain to Bridget that he fell in love with her and really wanted her and he would swear up and down he never was going to hurt her. Whatever it took. He was not losing Bridget. Not now. Not ever.


	20. Chapter 20

David sat in his office staring out the window. He could not get the image of Bridget and that guy out of his head. What was she doing with him? How did it all start?  
There was a knock and he turned in his chair. Jay walked in shutting the door behind him.  
"Well?" asked David. "What did you find out?"  
"This guy's name is Deacon Sharpe. He owns that nightclub called The Lair. Apparently Bridget met him there one night."  
"I see." said David.  
"From what I found out...things were pretty heated between them."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They were seen on the dance floor together. Dancing to a very sensual sexy song and they were to be totally into eachother." He handed him a photo still he obtained from one of the security cameras at The Lair.  
David studied the picture and seethed. Bridget's eyes closed as Deacon ever so slightly kissed her shoulder.  
"And that's not all." said Jay. "They were also seen sharing a pretty heated game of pool."  
David slammed the photo on his desk. "Anything else." He snapped.  
"No that's pretty much it. That's the scoop on how she met this Sharpe fellow. He was pretty persistent in pursuing her. He ran into at a coffee shop. She was ordering a cappuccino and he came up to her and tickled her."  
"So it's just a sexual thing?"  
"Well rumor has it that they got it on pretty hot and heavy after their photo shoot. Bridget had invited him to dinner at her parents soon after that."  
"So this guy just appears out of nowhere and decides to steal my girl? Is that it?"  
"Well there's more to it than that. This Deacon Sharpe is the brother of the late Alan Sharpe."  
"What?"  
"Yup. The owner/founder of Sharpe Fragrances."  
David rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Okay...this is starting to all make sense now. This guy is pissed because his brother got his company taken away and he killed himself and now he wants vengeance on me. But I don't get it. Why steal Bridget? Why would it be so important to get Bridget away from me?"  
"I don't know." replied Jay.  
"There has to be more to it than this. There has to be a reason why this guy was hell bent on seducing Bridget away. He must be using her for something. I just need to figure out what it is and put a stop to it."

Bridget floated down the hallway of Forrester Creations to her mother's office. Brooke had wanted to discuss the showing with her. All Bridget could think about was Deacon wanting to marry her and have a family with her. The night they spent at Big Bear was more than she could have dreamed. She never thought anyone could love her as much as Deacon did. Everything she felt when she was with Deacon was more than she ever felt with David. A thousand times more. A million times more.  
Bridget opened the door to her mother's office and walked in. "Hello." She said with a smile.  
"Hi Honey." Brooke said noticing her daughter's demeanor. "You look very happy."  
"I am happy." sighed Bridget sitting down in a chair. "I have the most wonderful man in the whole world. I love him so much."  
"I'm glad things are going well with Deacon." smiled Brooke.  
"They are more than that...he loves me so much." sighed Bridget with a dreamy expression on her face. "He's just so...I love him." Bridget sighed again.  
"Just how serious are things getting?" inquired Brooke.  
"Very." smiled Bridget. "He said he wanted to marry me."  
"What? Bridget you..."  
Bridget laughed. "No not now. Just someday. He said he wanted to marry me someday. Have a family with me."  
"And I take it you would like that too?"  
"Of course I would. Deacon is everything to me. I...I can't explain it. I just know that he's the one. When I'm with him...I know it's right."  
"I'm happy for you. I am. I want someone to make my daughter happy. Now can you focus your mind on the showing for a little bit..."  
"Sure." said Bridget straightening up in her chair.  
"There are three main designs I want you to model. I'll schedule you for a fitting with Ridge..."  
Bridget tried to focus on what Brooke was saying but her mind drifted back to Deacon. That night at Big Bear was one of the most romantic nights of her life. A wonderful memory she would always treasure.  
"Bridget... Bridget...are you listening to me."  
Bridget's face turned a deep shade of red. "Sorry...I'm sorry...you were saying."  
Brooke smiled and shook her head. She wasn't going to scold her. She knew what it was like to be in love like that. "I was saying that I thought it would be great if for the show stopper...we would do a a music video type of thing with you and Deacon. And then when the video ended...the screen would then show a silhouette of you and then slowly be lifted to reveal you in the final design. What do you think?"  
"Sounds great." said Bridget. "I love it."  
"The details are still being worked on by Whip but he thinks he can come up with something special."  
"I'm sure he can. He's a whiz at it." smiled Bridget.  
"If you could run this by Deacon and let me know what he thinks that would be great."  
"Sure no problem." said Bridget. "In fact..I think I'll go see him right now." She grinned.  
She hopped out of her chair and walked out of Brooke's office. A music video. Sounded intriguing. And what a great excuse to spend more time in Deacon's arms. Bridget smiled to herself. She didn't know why she was so intoxicated by him but she didn't care. No other man could ever compare to Deacon. Not ever.

David searched through different newspaper articles trying to come up with something but fell short. There was nothing in any of the articles regarding Alan's death that mentioned anything about Deacon other than he was his surviving brother. It didn't add up. Why would Deacon want to take Bridget? There had to be a a reason.  
If he was so pissed at him about Alan wouldn't have tried to sue him or something? David shut off his computer and sat back in his chair. What the hell was going on? There was only way way to find out. David quickly got up from his chair and headed out of his office. He rode the elevator down to the ground floor and then out to his car. He got in and started it up. He was going to get the answers he needed.

"So what do you think?" asked Bridget as Deacon held her close.  
"A music video for the show stopper?" said Deacon. "Sounds interesting. And a great excuse to hold you and kiss you..."  
"My thoughts exactly." said Bridget kissing his lips.  
"Why don't you head upstairs and we can uh...rehearse." said Deacon softly.  
Bridget giggled and kissed Deacon again. She turned and headed to the private elevator up to his apartment.  
After she left Deacon went over to the bar to say something to Mya when David came rushing in.  
He spotted Deacon and went up to him. "Hey." He said.  
Deacon turned and frowned. "What the hell do you want you son of a bitch." Deacon said.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." retorted David. "What are you up to? What are you doing with my Bridget?"  
"She's not your Bridget." snapped Deacon in anger. "She's MY Bridget. And you stay the hell away from her."  
David ignored him. "You listen to me...I don't know what you are up to but you are not going to get away with it. You understand me? I'm not going to let you destroy my life."  
Deacon grabbed David by his shirt. "Listen you piece of shit. You destroyed my brother's life. You destroyed everything he worked for. You think that you are going to get away with it. Think again. I'm going to make your life a living hell. Every single night I'm going to have Bridget in MY bed making love to her. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Deacon let go and threw him back. "You will never get your hands on her hot sexy body. Never know how amazing she is. Never know what drives her wild. How she likes...well I'm not going to go into details but she can't get enough. You will never ever experience it. Ever. You will pay for what you did to my brother you son of a bitch."  
David took a swing at Deacon and Deacon blocked his fist. "Don't mess with me. You are going to get exactly what you deserve. You are going to lose it all and I'm going to make sure it happens."  
"No." said David. "YOU are going to lose it all. You are not having Bridget. I'll get her back."  
"Keep telling yourself that." laughed Deacon. "You see I already have Bridget hooked on me. She's head over heels in love with me. She's having the time of her life. I already met her family and they like me. They see how happy I make her. They aren't going to allow an asshole like you to destroy her new found happiness."  
"You bastard." fumed David. "You don't give a shit about Bridget. This is all about revenge against me. You think that her family won't figure that out. They will and when they do...Bridget will come back to me. You'll be sorry." With that David stormed out of the club.  
Deacon stood there watching as he left. "Think again loser." He said to himself. "YOU are the one who is going to be sorry."

David was steaming as he drove away from The Lair. He thought about what Deacon said. How he destroyed Alan's life. How he was going to make him pay. How he was going to make his life a living hell. There was definitely more than just seducing away Bridget. David started to wonder if Deacon would come aiming for his company next. How could he possibly do that? There was no way Deacon had the resources...unless...that's where the Forresters came in. Is that why he wanted Bridget? To use her to get close to the Forresters so that he could find a way to get his hands on his company? Is that what it was all about? He had to sort this out.  
He had to stop Deacon from ruining everything.

Deacon opened the door to his apartment and found Bridget lighting a bunch of candles. "What's this?" He asked shutting the door.  
"Just setting the mood." smiled Bridget as she blew out a match and set it down.  
Deacon stared at her. Such a sweet beautiful angel. "I love you." He said. He took her in his arms and held her tight. Soft romantic music was playing on the stereo. As he danced with her he felt very conflicted again. He wanted to punish David. He wanted him to suffer but...everytime he was with Bridget...he felt like it didn't matter. He had the real prize. He had Bridget. The most beautiful amazing woman in the world. She loved him. Not just for the great sex. She actually cared about him and cared about what happened to Alan. Not many other women did. Actually no other woman really cared like Bridget did. Sure they said they were sorry but it was empty sympathy. Bridget's was real. He had no idea what he should do. Should he just forget about this whole plan to get revenge on David? Was it really worth doing?  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Bridget with a smile  
"Nothing. Just how much I love you." replied Deacon kissing the top of her head.  
The song changed to Berlin's Take My Breath Away.  
Bridget pulled back and gazed at Deacon. "You remember this song. It's the one we danced to that night at The Lair.."  
"I remember." Deacon said softly. "Like it was yesterday."  
He placed a deep kiss on her lips holding her tight. Bridget broke the kiss and began to pull off the dress she was wearing. Deacon pulled her back. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He said.  
"I want you right here. Right now." said Bridget sensually. She began kissing him on his lips.  
"Wait." said Deacon breaking the kiss. "Just a minute." He went to the kitchen to get a bottle of champagne that was in the freezer. He got out two glasses and set them down. This was too much for him to handle.  
Bridget drove him out of his mind with her sweetness and her sensuality. He couldn't do this. He couldn't go through with this. He couldn't use her. Bridget didn't deserve that. He loved her too much. Yes he loved her. Sure when he first saw her picture he thought she was beautiful and the thought of getting her in bed was exciting but now..now it was different. She was way more than he ever dreamed she could be.  
"Deacon." Bridget called from the living room. "I'm getting lonely here all by myself."  
"Coming beautiful."  
"Not yet." grinned Bridget calling back to him.  
Deacon groaned. She was killing him. He headed back to the living room with the two glasses.  
Bridget took them from his hands and they were locked in a very heated embrace.

David slammed the door to his apartment. He was more angry than ever. That lowlife scum was not going to get away with this. He wasn't keeping Bridget. There had to be a way. There had to be a way to stop this. And he would find it. He was going to dig up all the dirt he could find. No way Deacon Sharpe was going to destroy his life.


	21. Chapter 21

David picked up his phone and dialed. He waited while the other line rang.  
"Yeah." said Jay on the other line.  
"I think I figured out what this Deacon character is up to. I think he is looking for revenge against me because of Alan. I think he's using Bridget to do it."  
"I see." said Jay."So what's the plan?"  
"I need you to find out everything you can about him. And I mean everything. Anyone he dated in high school. Dated six months ago. Screwed at a party. I need to know all about his past. His parents. Grandparents. You got it?"  
"I hear ya." said Jay. "I'll get right on it."  
"Good." said David as he hung up the phone and sat back in his black leather chair. He turned and looked out at the view from his office window. This Deacon had no idea who he was messing with. There was no way in hell he was going to just let this weasel just up and snag Bridget and ruin his plans. And he had big plans. Plans to make over Forrester Creations. Kick out Brooke, Eric, Ridge, Thorne, Stephanie, pretty much everyone. Give it a whole new look. Hire the newest hottest designers. The best of the best. Create the most amazing fashions the world has ever scene. Make it more modern and with the times. Forrester Creations was old news. No one wanted haute courte and those silly club clothes that no talent Amber created. Why her Ambrosia line was a huge hit was beyond him. That and her latest line called Goddess. What girl would feel like a Goddess in those ridiculous clothes. Of course it wasn't totally Amber's fault. It was a collaboration with Brooke. Brooke. No taste whatsoever. She had her 15 minutes with that slutty trampy Bedroom Line but that was back when she was young. She's old and dried up. Pathetically clinging to her youth which is slipping through her fingers. No she's a has been. Time to move forward. And once he got his hands on Forrester Creations, he was going to. Bridget would see that the company was much better off in his hands. She would be proud of what he intended to do. So much that she would hand over her share to him. This way he would own ALL of it. First was getting the shares of Ridge, Brooke, Thorne, Eric & Stephanie. After he accomplished that, he would go after Bridget's share. Once she turned them over to him, Rick would follow suit. The Forresters would be a distant memory. He would be the new big name. However that plan wasn't going to succeed if he didn't first stop Deacon. And he was going to. No matter what it took. He would stop that bastard.

Bridget smiled watching the music video that was to premiere at the showing. She absolutely loved it.  
It started off with her wearing an outfit from Amber's Goddess line. She meets up with Deacon on the dance floor.  
Instant attraction. Jennifer Lopez's song "I'm Into You" plays during the video. Things heat up.  
Cut to Bridget and Deacon in an apartment. More hot dancing. Clinging to eachother. Then Bridget gives Deacon a look and slowly backs into a bedroom.  
At that point is when Bridget would be on the stage wearing the show stopper behind a screen and then the screen is lifted revealing the design.  
"Well what do you think?" asked Thorne.  
"I love it!" squealed Bridget. "Oh my God...I don't know where you found Jazalyn but she's amazing! I love the concept she came up with. I'm so happy that Jennifer allowed Forrester to use her song."  
Thorne smiled. "She's a big fan you know. She was more than happy to allow us to use her music to promote the line. She always said she appreciated how professional and kind your mother was to her when she wanted a special one of a kind design to wear to an award show or in a video."  
"That's true." said Bridget. "Mom is great with celebrities. They love her."  
"This video is going to knock them dead sis." said Rick with pride. "You were amazing."  
"Deacon deserves some credit too." smiled Bridget. "I can't wait to show this to him."  
"I bet." smirked Rick. He ducked at Bridget went to hit him.  
"Shut up." She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
Ridge walked into Thorne's office with a clipboard in his hands. "Oh sorry...am I interrupting?" He asked.  
"It's okay." said Bridget. "Thorne was just showing me the finished video for the showing."  
"I see." said Ridge with a smile. "I take it it turned out well?"  
"It's hot!" exclaimed Bridget. "I love it! Thorne is a genius for finding Jazalyn Peters! She's so great!"  
"That's was pretty good of you little brother." Ridge said to Thorne. "You did a good job."  
"Thanks big brother." grinned Thorne. "So what brings you here?"  
"Brooke, Dad and I were talking and we decided to do some reorganizing in Forrester Creations."  
"Oh?" said Thorne. "How so?"  
"Well for starters as much as we appreciate what you do here in shipping, we feel there are better things for you. Like say marketing."  
"Marketing?"  
"We want you to be president of the marketing division of Forrester Creations."  
Thorne was stunned. "Me? You want me..."  
"Let's face it, when it comes to marketing you have talent. You know how to move a product. We could use you. So pack up your stuff here in this office and get ready to move up to the executive floor with a bigger office and your own secretary, assistant, whatever you need."  
"You..you're serious. You want me..."  
"This is so great!" said Bridget. "I'm so proud of you!" She said hugging her older brother.  
"Wow. This is just...Thank you so much!" exclaimed Throne. "I promise I wont' let you down!"  
"I know you won't."  
"This calls for a celebration!" said Rick. "Let's all go out to Cafe Russe tonight and celebrate! Thorne's promotion and Bridget's video which is going to knock out everyone!"  
"Sounds great to me." said Ridge. "I'll have Megan make the arrangements."  
"I'll let Deacon know." said Bridget. She then took the DVD out of the player and placed it back in the case. "I'm going to take this to show him. I promise I won't let anything happen to it." She said to Ridge and Thorne.  
"I know you want but don't worry. I have a back-up copy." said Thorne.  
"Ha Ha." said Bridget as she bounded out of the office.  
She went to the elevator holding the DVD close to her. The video turned out even better than she could have dreamed. She had so much fun doing it. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that maybe she could have a real career in the fashion world. She did enjoy medicine though. It would be nice to have that to fall back on in case anything happened. She could always go back to that if she needed to. But for right now, she was seriously thinking that fashion could be her future.

Later that night at Cafe Russe

Bridget was wearing a silk red gown that Ridge had once designed. It was one of her favorites. Deacon thought she looked beautiful. So beautiful that they were almost late for the celebration at Cafe Russe.  
She danced in Deacon's arms feeling on top of the world. She had wonderful loving Deacon and a possible budding new career in the fashion industry.  
"Have I told you you are beautiful?" asked Deacon kissing the top of her head.  
"Five times when you wouldn't stop kissing me, six times when I stopped you and three times in the car ride over here."  
smiled Bridget.  
"I love you." He said kissing her again.  
"I love you too." replied Bridget resting her head against him. She giggled as "their song" played.  
Take My Breath Away by Berlin.  
Bridget lifted her head and smiled at Deacon. "I think we should play this song at our wedding when we get married."  
"How about at our wedding night." replied Deacon.  
"Why not both?" She said placing a deep kiss on his lips and holding him tightly.

David sat in the back of the restaurant starting at the happy couple. He seethed. He hated the way Bridget looked at Deacon, hated the way she kissed Deacon and pretty much hated Deacon. Well sooner or later it would come crashing down. His iphone rang and he answered. "Yeah." He said.  
"I got the dirt you wanted on Mr. Sharpe. And I think you are going to like it."  
"Oh really?"  
"Turns out that he's hiding something from Bridget. Some very important little tidbit about himself."  
"And what would that be."  
"Oh just the fact that he's married."  
David sat in his chair stunned. Then slowly the news sunk in and a huge smiled went across his face. "Oh really." He said. "He's married."  
"That's right. Her name is Michelle Glotz. She's a real bitch too. Apparently they are in the middle of a divorce. She's trying to get all she can."  
"But legally they are still married right?"  
"Yes. They are." assured Jay.  
"Perfect." smirked David. "Just perfect." He hit the button on his phone and sat it down. He glanced back over to where Bridget and Deacon were dancing. "You are going down Mr. Sharpe. Going down hard."  
He had to plan this just right. He couldn't just up and tell Bridget. No she had to find out a different way. A way that would cause a huge scandal and send her running back to him. How could he do that? It then came to him. The showing. He knew that Forrester was planning this big music video premiere for the show stopper. There had to be something something that he could use to disrupt that. He recalled Jay telling him about Bridget and Deacon having sex on the bed after their photo shoot. He wondered if that somehow got captured on camera. A video camera that was left on. How delicious that would be! To substitute the music video with a video of Bridget screwing a married man! The scandal it would cause! She of course would plead innocent that she didn't know. Be furious at Deacon and cut him out of her life. Deacon would be run out of town. The only thing that would save her would be reuniting with David.  
It would be perfect. After that Forrester would gladly hand control to him. It would be the only way to save face and save precious Bridget's reputation. And if it ended up on YouTube, so what. The point is that Bridget would be humiliated and have to come running to him to save her. And he would. He would spin it that Deacon was a vicious womanizer and seduced innocent Bridget Forrester and she got caught up in his web of seduction and didn't know what hit her. David would then go on the entertainment shows with Bridget and malign Deacon's name even more. No way he could ever show his face in L.A. if the media followed him. so what? That was his problem. Bridget would then be saved and he would have what he wanted. Forrester Creations. This was really going to work out to his advantage.  
He picked his phone up again. "Jay..I need you to find out if the sexual escapade of Bridget and Deacon's after the photo shoot was caught on video. Surely someone may have left a video camera on or something. Good. Let me know."  
David took a sip of his drink. Things were going to turn around for him. In every single way.


	22. Chapter 22

Deacon was sitting at the bar counter at The Lair going over the receipts when someone came up behind him.  
He didn't have to turn to see who it was. He knew. The cheap perfume gave her away. It was Michelle.  
"What do you want?" He asked without looking at her.  
"It's good to see you too darling." She answered sarcastically.  
"It's never good to see you." Deacon snapped back. "Why I ever married you is a mystery."  
"You used to have taste." retorted Michelle. "But you moved on to other things. Sickeningly sweet annoying young rich things. How is your darling Bridget?"  
"She's none of your concern. What do you want? Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to make your dreams come true." answered Michelle.  
"Oh really? You going to fly back to the land of Oz and torment the munchkins some more?"  
"Funny." Michelle said rolling her eyes. She flipped back her red hair. "I'm here to give you these." She said handing him papers.  
Deacon took them from her. "What are these?"  
"Annulment papers."  
"Annulment papers?" repeated Deacon stunned.  
"Yeah. Just sign them and I'll be out of your life and you can go live happily ever after with Cinderella."  
"What brought this on?" asked a skeptical Deacon.  
"I met a new man. His name is Jonathan Marks. He's a a partner in a very prestigious law firm in Boston. He's rich and handsome. More than you could ever be. And better in bed. He wants to marry me so I need you out of my life. Sign the papers."  
Deacon rolled his eyes over her insult about his ranking in the bedroom. "How did you snag this one? He have low standards?"  
Michelle glared at Deacon. "He happens to treat me like a queen. Unlike you."  
"Yeah I was real horrible. So horrible you cheated on me the entire "marriage"." Deacon grabbed a pen and quickly signed his name. "Here. Now get the hell out of here and don't ever come back."  
"With pleasure." She spun around in her black heels and walked out.  
Deacon could hardly believe his luck. He was free! Free! That bitch was finally out of his life! She found a new man to sink her claws into. He could move on. Move on and marry Bridget. He already bought the ring with the money he earned from his modeling gig at Forrester. Bridget always said diamonds were too cliche. She wanted something different. He found the perfect ring. A beautiful red ruby in a white diamond setting. He couldn't wait to slip it on her finger.  
Bridget came walking in and he smiled. He got up from his stool and walked over to her. "Hello Beautiful." He said taking hold of her.  
Bridget smiled. "Hi Deacon." She greeted kissing him. "Who was that woman you were talking too?"  
"Huh?"  
"I saw you talking to some woman before. She looked like she was mad at you or something. Who was she?"  
Deacon sighed. "No one. Trust me. She's no one."  
"What are you not telling me?" asked Bridget pulling away and crossing her arms across her chest.  
Deacon stared at Bridget. He didn't want to tell her. She would get angry and leave him. He didn't want that. But he could tell that she wasn't going to be satisfied until he answered her. He couldn't distract her by kissing her. She caught onto that trick before.  
"I love you." He said. "I swear to you I love you. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. I swear Bridget..."  
"Deacon what is it?" pressed Bridget. "What's going on?"  
"That woman...she...she was...I...we were married."  
"Married?" said a stunned Bridget her eyes wide. "You were married?"  
"Yes."  
Then it hit Bridget. "Wait...wait a minute...were you...while with me..."  
"Yes but Bridget please listen to me..." He said taking hold of her. "Please listen...we were going through a divorce. The divorce would have been over a long time ago but she...I had to fight her and her lawyer to hold onto my club and...  
Baby I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please...please...believe me...I love you so much."  
"Are you divorced now?" asked Bridget pulling away.  
"No. She just came here to give me annulment papers. She found a new man and she wanted to be rid of me."  
"I see. And why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because...I didn't want to drag you into the middle of it." Deacon walked away and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not like we had a marriage anyway. She spent most of it cheating on me."  
"What?" said Bridget.  
"Yeah. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't come home early on day to find her saying good-bye to some strange guy. That's when she confessed. She confessed that she was bored with me and needed someone who could...satisfy her."  
Bridget rubbed her temples. "I can't...This is too much. I was with a married man! How could you do this to me!"  
"Baby please! Please listen to me! I love you. I swear to you on my life I love you. You didn't need to be dragged into the mess. And believe me it was a mess. I'm sorry. I...Please Bridget...I swear..."  
Tears came to Bridget's eyes. "I feel like such a tramp. I was with someone who is married! YOU WERE MARRIED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She screamed.  
"Bridget..Bridget please..." Deacon took a hold of her tightly. "Please baby...I'm sorry...I love you. You mean more to me than anything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you dragged in the middle. I'm sorry baby. Please I'm begging you...don't leave..."  
Bridget just stood there in silence. She didn't know what to do or think or say.  
Deacon kissed the top of her head. "I love you. I swear I love you."  
"I know you do." Bridget said quietly. "I believe you. But you still should have told me."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
Bridget broke away. "I...I need to...I have to get out of here." She started to walk away when Deacon grabbed her arm.  
"Baby..."  
"I need to think." said Bridget.  
"Think? Think about what? Okay yes I was wrong not to tell you. I'm sorry. I should have. I didn't. I wanted to put it all behind me. It was a lousy marriage and she was a lousy wife. If you could call her a wife. I don't even know why I married her."  
"Did you love her?"  
"I thought I did. I thought she was great. But a month into the marriage, I knew that I made a huge mistake. This woman not only didn't love me, she had no respect for me. And I realized that I didn't love her either. It was when I caught her with that other guy that I finally had the courage to end it. I stopped fooling myself that things would work out. I filed for divorce right away. She got angry and tried to take away everything from me. It was a hard battle. But she found another to sink her claws into. It's over. The marriage is over. I love you Bridget. I should have told you and I didn't. I don't want to lose you baby."  
Bridget looked at Deacon. As angry as she was she knew she still loved him. She loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone.  
"I love you too Deacon." said Bridget. "And I don't want to walk away. I can't. I love you so much. Please promise me...no more secrets. Please promise me you won't keep anything else from me."  
Deacon gazed at her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He felt guilty about his plan to take down David. It wasn't worth it. He didn't care about that bastard. Nothing was worth losing Bridget.  
"There..Bridget...there is something else. And I'm pretty sure you will walk away from me once I tell you."  
"What is it?" asked Bridget.  
"You know how I told you that this person destroyed my brother and his company."  
"Yes."  
"That person was..it was David."  
"David? David Wallston? My ex fiancee?"  
"Yes. Alan's company hid a skid. He...thought that David wanted to help the company...well he didn't. He wanted to help himself TO the company. He tore apart everything that Alan built. Sold the whole thing off piece by piece. And in the process he drove a wedge between Alan and his girlfriend Lila. It was all too much for Alan and he committed suicide. I wanted to get revenge on him. I wanted him to pay."  
"So you used me to do it? Is that it?" asked Bridget.  
"Yes sort of. I saw your picture in the paper and I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I wanted you for myself. I wanted to have you. And I wanted David to suffer like he made Alan suffer. I wanted to take you away from him and make you my wife. I wanted to give you a great life and treat you like a princess. And I wanted your family to buy out Wallston's company and sell it off piece by piece. I know it was horrible but I just...I wanted that bastard to suffer. He drove my brother to suicide. He doesn't even care that he did. I'm sorry I used you for that but I'm not sorry but taking you away from him. I love you. You don't belong with that bastard. You belong with me. I don't care about taking him down anymore. I just want you. That's all I want."  
"Wow." said Bridget. "I'm stunned. This is all...I don't know what to say. I..."  
"Please believe me baby. I love you. I loved you since that night I met you...dancing with you in my arms..."  
Bridget took a deep breath. "Deacon I understand why you would want to take down David. And to be honest...I'm not really angry at you for coming between David and I. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have seen what a shame my relationship with him was. He was always too busy for me. Too busy to set a date for the wedding...he was never loving with me...hardly showed affection...I made excuses for him. I believe you when you say you love me. You don't have to convince me. The time we spent...it was real. I know it was real. But Deacon you still used me. You used me to get close to my family and tear apart David. That I can't get past. Good-bye Deacon."  
Bridget turned and walked out leaving Deacon standing there.

The next week

Deacon stood outside the modest sunny house in Georgia and knocked on the door. He hoped she would help him. It was his only chance. He had to get Bridget back.  
The door opened and a woman with short brown hair stood there. "Deacon...wow...what brings you here?"  
"Hi Lila. I need your help. Can I come in?"  
"Sure." said Lila holding the door open for him.  
Deacon stepped inside. He smiled seeing the crumbled piece of paper littering the floor of the living room. Lila must have been working on a new novel. Her trusted typewriter was sitting on the coffee table. She loved her typewriter. She flat out refused to work on anything else. Her typewriter was like her baby.  
Deacon sat down on a beige chair as Lila sat on the matching sofa.  
"So what's up? What do you need?' asked Lila.  
"I screwed up big time and I need you to help me. I can't let that bastard win again."  
"Bastard? What bas...oh...David Wallston I take it."  
"I had the chance to bring him down. I was all set to but...Bridget she was more than I thought she could be. I love her so much. I want her back."  
"Okay start from the beginning." said Lila. "What happened."  
"I had this whole plan. I was going to steal Bridget Forrester away from him. Once I did I was going to get her family to buy him out and tear apart his company like he did Alan's. Only..."  
"Only you fell in love with Bridget and don't care about revenge. You want her but she found out and hates you."  
"She doesn't hate me. At least I don't think she does. I've tried like hell to talk to her but...she's not back with David but I'm afraid he might worm his way into her life. Please I need you to talk to her. Tell her what an asshole he is."  
Lila smiled. "He was a jerk. Yes. You know I never once cheated on Alan with him. David tried but I told him that I was with Alan and that was that. Alan...he refused to believe me. I think it was the stress of everything. The Alan I knew would know that I wouldn't hurt him. I loved him you know."  
"I know. That's what I need you to tell Bridget. Please I don't know what else to do."  
"Deacon I loved your brother very much and if he hadn't died you would be my brother in law. You were always a good friend to me. Of course I'll help. I'll do what I can to make sure that you and Bridget get the chance that Alan and I never did."  
"Thank you Lila. I appreciate it. I can't lose her."  
"You won't. I'll help make sure of that."

Bridget sat at Los Olas feeling blue. She missed Deacon more than anything. But she couldn't trust him. Could she? She didn't know what to think anymore. The time they spent together. It was so real. That night at Big Bear. Telling her he wanted to marry her. Wanted children with her. All the nights spent making love. The time they got the tattoos.  
Tears came to Bridget's eyes. She wiped them away and took a drink.  
"Hey there." said a voice.  
Bridget turned and saw David standing there.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked.  
Yes I do mind. thought Bridget. Go away. I want Deacon. "I guess so." She said aloud.  
"You okay?" David asked sitting down.  
"I don't know. Deacon told me about what you did to his brother."  
David sighed. "I see. Look Bridget I wasn't setting out to destroy the guy. It was business."  
"I guess that makes it okay then." snapped Bridget taking a drink.  
"Bridget come on. You know me. I wouldn't..."  
"Just go okay? I want to be alone."  
"You shouldn't be." said David taking her drink from her. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Let me take you home."  
"I'm fine." said Bridget.  
"No you aren't. Come on." He said taking her hand. Bridget said nothing as he lead her out of the restaurant and to his car. Bridget got in and remained silent as they drove away.  
They soon arrived at her condo and David stopped the car. Bridget got out and David followed. He walked her up to the front door. Bridget got her key out and turned it.  
David spun her around and placed a kiss on her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Bridget pushed David away and glared at him. "Stop it. Don't touch me!" She said angerly. "I love Deacon."  
With that she turned and opened the door slamming it behind her. She then quickly locked it leaning against it with tears pouring out of her eyes.  
David stood outside looking at the closed door. "Bridget please...talk to me..."  
"Go away!" came Bridget's voice from the other side of the door.  
David heard movement and then another door slam. He sighed and got into his car driving off.  
Bridget was in her bedroom on the bed dissolved in tears. David's kiss was the furthest thing from her mind. Her mind was on Deacon. How much she missed him. How much she wanted his arms around her. She had no idea what to do or think anymore. She knew that Deacon loved her. That she was not mistaken about. But using her. Using her to get close to her family so David could be...how could she let that go? It was too confusing. She didn't want to think about it.  
Bridget closed her eyes and fell asleep exhausted.

Next morning

Bridget sat at a table in Insomnia with her third cup of coffee. She had a terrible night of sleep.  
Dreaming about Deacon. Dreaming about David. Her dreams of David were more like nightmares. She would dream that David took away Forrester Creations and sold it off piece by piece. Her father Eric losing everything he built and having a heart attack and dying. Deacon would be there telling her he warned her. It was too much for her to handle. Her dreams of Deacon were very erotic and she would wake up turned on. She didn't know what to think of it all.  
She sighed and took another sip of coffee when someone came up to her. She looked up and saw it was David.  
"What are you doing following me?" asked Bridget setting her cup down.  
"I was worried about you." David said sitting down.  
"Go away." snapped Bridget. "I told you. I don't love you."  
"Bridget you look like hell. What's wrong?"  
"None of your business. Just leave. I don't want to talk about it. Especially to you."  
"Bridget please." said David taking her hand. "Talk to me."  
Bridget snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me." She said angerly. "Just leave me alone."  
"Okay Okay. I just want you to know I'm there for you. I love you Bridget." He said getting up from his chair. He tried to place a kiss on top of her head but Bridget pulled away.  
David walked out and to his car. So far just as he anticipated. Bridget was standoffish and angry. Soon she would sink into a depression and he would be sure to swoop right in. And in case that lowlife tried to sneak in...David was ready.  
In time he would alert the media that Deacon was married and Bridget was fooling around with him. He would time it for the big showing. Bridget would have to come running back to him. Jay was successful in finding Bridget and Deacon caught on a security camera having sex after the photo shoot. He could hardly wait to reveal it to the world. Once it was, Bridget would come back and she would never be able to leave him. It would be the only way to save face. As for Deacon, who cared what happened to him. It didn't matter. What mattered it making sure that nothing stood in his way of getting Forrester Creations.

Mya walked into the Insomnia and saw Bridget sitting there looking miserable. She walked over to her table.  
"Hi Bridget."  
"Mya." Bridget said looking up. "Hello."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"I suppose so." Bridget said forlornly.  
"You look awful." remarked Mya sitting down. "You miss him don't you?"  
"Yes I do but..."  
"But what? Bridget listen to me. I know that you think you can't trust him but believe me you can. Deacon never wanted to hurt you and never intended to hurt you. He wasn't going to leave you the second that he got Forrester to buy out Wallston."  
"What do you mean?" asked Bridget.  
"He told me that he wanted to marry you and keep you happy for the rest of your life. Give you a great life. Treat you like a princess. He even told me that he wanted a family with you."  
Bridget looked skeptical. "It was probably just part of his plan."  
"No Bridget he meant it. He loves you. Look I asked him once, let's say the plan works. He marries you. Your family buys Wallston. Then what? He said that you would stay his wife and he would love you for the rest of your life. I'm telling you he loves you. I asked him once if he did and he told me he did. Bridget please don't give up on him. He was wrong with wanting to use you as a part of his plan to take down David but trust me when I say that despite that, he loves you. You really want to throw it away?"  
"I don't know. I'm too confused. I know he loves me. I just...I feel like I was just this thing in his need to exact revenge on David."  
"You weren't. He loves you and he wants a life with you."  
Bridget managed a small smile. "I guess that's true."  
"It is true. And as for his "marriage." It wasn't a marriage. That bitch is nothing but trash. She cheated on him constantly."  
"Deacon told me."  
"I don't know why she married Deacon other than she thought it would be fun. But I guess it wasn't so much fun and she decided to find another."  
"I understand that. I just wish he would have told me."  
"I know. He should have. Look I know how much you two mean to eachother. Please think about that. Don't throw it away." Mya patted her hand and got up and left.  
Bridget remained where she was thinking about what she said. Should she forgive Deacon? A part of her thought it was the right thing to do. She couldn't believe Deacon would set out to hurt her. He wouldn't. She was not mistaken all the times they were together. He was always good to her. She looked down at the necklace she was wearing. The one that Deacon bought her that time. The one that was engraved with the word Forever. He told her it was forever. She fingered the necklace thinking.

David's office

"So how do you want to pull this off?" asked Jay.  
"It all due time." smirked David. "I think we should lay low until the showing. This has to be timed just right. I was thinking that right after they premiere the video and Bridget is shown posed on the bed wearing the showstopper, we move in for the kill. During the applauding and adoration for the designs, that's when the screen comes back down. And the world sees Bridget and Deacon having sex. And then the media will be alerted to Deacon's marriage. It will be a huge media nightmare for Forrester. The press will hound them all over the building. Shouting questions. Eric and Ridge will be furious. It's perfect."  
"Alright. We'll set it up."  
"No one is going to stop my plan. I'm going to get my hands on Forrester Creations one way or another. I'll have Bridget back. And all will be good."  
"Yes but there is one problem. Lark Tyler. You know she can expose you."  
"I'm not worried about her. She's not going to say shit. She knows it's too risky. It will cost her her new precious career. She wouldn't dream of jeopardizing that."  
"That may be true but I still think you should cover your basis."  
"Trust me. We don't need to worry about that whore. Just concentrate on making sure this showing is something that Bridget or Forrester Creations will ever forget."

Hotel room in Georgia

Deacon sat outside looking at the view. He prayed that Lila could talk to Bridget and make her see what a monster David was. And maybe just maybe Bridget would know that he never ever planned on hurting her. He loved her. He wanted to be her husband. Have a family with her. It was all he ever wanted. He couldn't lose Bridget. He would be damned if he allowed that jerk to ever get his hands on his sweet Bridget. He did have one more card to play and he would if need be. Lark Tyler. He hoped it wouldn't come to that but he would if need be. That bastard was messing around with a hooker while with Bridget. It made Deacon's blood boil. To have someone as beautiful as Bridget and to seek out a trashy hooker? It was beyond comprehension to Deacon. His iphone rang and he saw it was Lila. He reached over and picked it up off the table. "Yeah." He greeted.  
"I did some digging." said Lila. "And I found out something very interesting. It's about David."  
"What about him?"  
"I think he is using Bridget to get control of Forrester."  
"What?"  
"I know it's crazy. You told me about how you wanted Forrester to buy out Wallston and it got me thinking. I got this feeling. It was the same feeling I had when he came around offering to "help" Sharpe Fragrances. You know how David met Bridget?"  
"No how?"  
"Ever hear of McHenry Fashions?"  
"No I don't think so."  
"Well Walter McHenry owned a successful fashion house called McHenry Fashions. He died and left it to his grandson. Well his grandson James McHenry wanted to merge with Forrester Creations. And you know who helped broker that deal? David Wallston. And get this. The deal included David getting shares of McHenry Fashions. It was buried in the fine print. Having gotten a shares of the company, David was able to sell off parts of the company. Granted they were minor but he was still able to do it. My guess is David is gunning for the big prize."  
"Forrester Creations." finished Deacon.  
"Bingo. I think he wants to get control of it. I think he needs to get close to Bridget and marry her and get his hands on her shares. Once he does that, he will aim for getting all the shares of Forrester. I know I don't have any proof but considering he pulled this before I can't help but think he's up to no good."  
"I trust you." said Deacon. "You were right about him before. You could very well be right this time. We are going to need something more solid though. Once we get back to L.A. we can do some more digging. If you are right and he is using Bridget to get his hands on Forrester, I'm going to stop him."


	24. Chapter 24

Bridget stared at the pool cue laying on the green felt of the pool table in the Lair. She thought about that night. That night Deacon showed her how to shoot pool. The way she felt having him so close to her. Tears started to weld in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away.  
Suddenly she felt a hand on hers and that familiar scent of cologne hit her nose. "Hey beautiful." Deacon said softly in her ear nuzzling her.  
Bridget gulped. Her pulse was racing. Her heart pounding. "Deacon." She said in a small voice.  
"What brings you here?" He asked his lips brushing against her hair.  
"Nothing." said Bridget trying to wriggle away.  
"You were hoping to run into me weren't you?" asked Deacon putting his arms around her from behind.  
"No." lied Bridget. "I wasn't..."  
"Then why are you wearing that same sexy dress you wore that night." inquired Deacon his hand now on Bridget's stomach.  
Bridget tried to stifle a giggle as his touch tickled her but had no luck. "Quit it." She said trying to push him away.  
"Want to go upstairs?" He asked softly his lips brushing against her ear.  
"Deacon please." said Bridget struggling to break free. She untangled his arms from her waist and turned to face him.  
"Stop it. Just stop it."  
"You want me. That's why you are here." said Deacon ignoring her plea. "You miss me. Your hot sexy body misses.."  
"Stop it!" shrieked Bridget. "Don't do this. Please. I can't..." Tears welded up again in her eyes. "You lied to me." She said in a cracked voice. "You lied. You..."  
"I didn't lie." stated Deacon. "I told you...the marriage was over and done. It was just a matter of signing a stupid piece of paper that makes the lawyers happy."  
"Don't try to get technical." Bridget said angerly. "You were still married. Why didn't you tell me! Why!"  
"Baby I didn't want you dragged into it. It was a nightmare. She made it that way."  
"I'm sure but you still should have told me. And it's not just that. You used me. You wanted vengeance against David and you used me to do it."  
"Yes baby I wanted revenge against that bastard. Baby I was never going to leave you. I wanted you for myself. I didn't want him having you as his wife. I wanted you to be MY wife. After what he did to Alan and Lila...he's dirt. Baby I love you. I love you more than I ever loved anyone."  
"Deacon I know you love me. But this..I don't know..."  
"Baby why did you come here?" Deacon asked her again.  
"I...I just..." stammered Bridget. "I have to go.." She started to walk away and Deacon grabbed her back.  
"Why did you come here?"  
"I don't know...I..."  
"I'll tell you why." said Deacon pulling her close. Bridget gulped feeling his arousal against her body.  
"You want me." He said softly kissing the top of her head."You want me to make love to you."  
Bridget looked up at Deacon and as he was about to place a kiss on her waiting lips someone walked up to them both.  
"Bridget no!" said David yanking her away.  
Bridget was startled to see David there.  
"Don't do it!" David said to her. "Don't fall into his trap."  
"What are you doing here?" said Bridget. "Why are you following me!"  
"I'm worried about you." explained David. "I know how down you are and I figured you would be here. Bridget please let's go. I'll take you home."  
"Why don't you get the hell out of here." said Deacon as he pulled Bridget back to him.  
"Bridget listen to me. You don't want to do this. Please come with me...I'll take you home...You need to get out of here."  
"She wants to be here." Deacon said glaring at David. "She doesn't need you to make decisions for her. Now get the hell out of my club."  
David ignored Deacon and grabbed Bridget's hand and began to walk away.  
Bridget looked back at Deacon and as David pulled her along. She couldn't stand it anymore. She yanked her hand out of David's grasp and ran back to Deacon. He put his arms around her holding her tight.  
David was exasperated. He hurried back over and Bridget then spoke up. "Leave me alone." She said to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere. Get the hell away from me. NOW."  
"You're gonna regret it." warned David.  
"I"m a big girl and I can take care of myself." Bridget snapped. "I don't need you to tell me what I will and won't regret. I'm right where I want to be."  
David sighed. "Fine. Your life." He walked away and headed out.  
Bridget turned to Deacon. "You love me?" She asked him point blank.  
"Yes. I love you." replied Deacon. "More than anything."  
He moved in and placed a deep kiss on her lips. Bridget wrapped her arms around him holding him close.  
It grew more heated as Deacon moved to her neck and Bridget clung to him. He wished he could make love to her right there and then. He wished everyone else would just disappear and it would just be him and Bridget.  
A familiar song began to play and Bridget smiled and they began to dance slowly.

Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame  
Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside  
Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Deacon's hand went down Bridget's back and up again resting on her shoulder. His finger gently slipped down the thin strap of her pink dress.

Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love  
Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones  
Turnin' every turn to some secret place to hide  
Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love  
Take my breath away

His lips brushed against the soft skin of her shoulder causing Bridget to shudder. "Oh God.." She sighed.

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed,  
I called you and turned to hear you say  
If only for today, I am unafraid  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Deacon gazed into her eyes and took her hand in his.  
Silently they walked over to the private elevator and stepped inside.  
The doors closed and it began it's ascent upwards. Deacon brushed Bridget's cheek with his hand and traced her chin.  
Bridget gazed back at him loving his soft touch.  
The doors of the elevator opened and they stepped out.  
Deacon took Bridget's hand walking her over to the door of his apartment. He unlocked the door and they walked in.

Watchin' every motion in this foolish lover's game

The two headed back to the bedroom and Deacon shut the door behind them. Bridget stared at the bed and Deacon came up behind her kissing the back of her shoulders. Bridget closed her eyes loving the feel of his lips against her skin.  
Bridget then giggled as Deacon moved his hand to her rib cage tickling her. She squirmed away and turned to face him.  
He cradled the back of her neck with his hand and captured her mouth in a hard passionate kiss.  
Her dress soon fell from her body. She stepped out her pink sandals. Her pink underwear fell to the floor.  
Deacon picked her up and placed her down on the bed. Leaning over her he began kissing her again as the moonlight shined through the window.

Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside  
Watchin' in slow motion as you turn my way and say  
Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away  
My love  
My love, take my breath away

Bridget's fingers unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off exposing his muscular body. Deacon watched as her deft fingers  
undid his buckle sliding it off tossing it down on the floor. His eyes never left her hands as they carefully unzipped him.  
Bridget looked hungerly at him. Deacon took her hand and held it up his lips kissing her fingers. "You want that don't you?" He said softly.  
Bridget nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed enjoying the way his moist lips felt on her fingers. He let go of her hand  
and pulled off his black pants. He kicked them aside and got into bed next to Bridget.  
Pulling her over to him, he wrapped her in his arms gazing into her blue eyes. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." said Bridget.  
He laid her back down and Bridget gasped feeling him inside her. "Oh yes...yesss.." She cried. "Deacon...Deacon!"  
His lips went to her neck and his hands took hers in his. The two moved in rhymetic motion on the bed.  
Everything was forgotten as Bridget succumbed to him. She couldn't fight her feelings anymore. She loved this man.  
The few days without him were hell. All she did was think of him. Miss him. Now she was with him. Back in his arms.  
She wrapped herself around him as he thrusted in her. She felt her orgasm starting and clung tighter.  
"You're so gonna come." whispered Deacon in her ear knowing full well how much more it would arouse her.  
Bridget's body was on fire. Her nipples were rock hard and didn't escape Deacon's notice as he flicked his tongue against them and then took them in his mouth.  
"Deacon! Deacon! Oh yes yes!" Bridget's moans of pleasure filled the room. The bed squeaked beneath them.  
Bridget let out the hard orgasm that Deacon promised her and she fell lax against him.  
She smiled looking up at him. "I love you." She said. "I love you so much."  
"You are so beautiful." He said as he brushed her matted hair away from her face. "I love you."  
"So..." grinned Bridget her eyes sparkling. "What are you waiting for?"  
Deacon kissed her and smiled. "Once is never enough for you is it?" He asked.  
"Never." She giggled as their lovemaking started over again.

David slammed the door of his apartment. It didn't go as well as he wanted. He couldn't pull Bridget away from Deacon.  
He hated the idea of that lowlife...he knew they were most likely having sex right now. That scum had a way of seducing Bridget and getting her into bed. Deep down David wished he had that power.  
He poured himself a glass of scotch and took a sip. It was okay. So Deacon would screw Bridget one last time.  
Soon. Soon it would be all over for them. Once it was exposed that Deacon was married and Bridget was fooling around with him...it would all come crashing down. Bridget would be his again. Nothing and no one could stop it.

Lila hurried off the plane towards her taxi. She finally finished her novel and sent it off to her publisher. She loved writing. After Alan and she broke up and his death, it became a release for her. A friend of her's encouraged her to try to get published. She found a nice little publishing company Corey Publishing. The CEO Rachel loved her work and signed her right away. She was now on her third novel. She made good money and she really liked the flexibility it gave her.  
Lila got into the taxi as the driver put her bags in the trunk. She got out her phone and quickly texted Deacon that she arrived. The driver got into the cab and she gave him the name of her hotel.  
The taxi drove off and Lila looked out the window. She hoped she could help Deacon. From what Deacon told her of Bridget she seemed so sweet. He showed her Bridget's picture and she thought she was beautiful. Just the kind of woman Deacon needed. Whatever she could do to help she would do it. No way David was getting away with this. Not again.

Lark lit a cigarette and sat back on the luxurious gray sofa of her newest flame Brad Milton. He was rich and he was good to her. She confessed to him her past and he didn't care. He thought she was beautiful and smart and loved her company. The first night she spent with him on his yacht was magical. She didn't know it could be like that. Being used to lowlife men who thought about their own gratification and didn't give a shit about hers, it was a new experience.  
Those days were behind her. She had a great new modeling career and a new man. And if David knew what was good for him, he would keep his mouth shut. She wasn't about to part with her new life. She put out her cigarette and reached over and picked up her glass of red wine.  
Lark grinned as Brad walked in door carrying his leather briefcase."Hello love." She greeted.  
"Darling." He said setting down his briefcase and walking to her. He had blonde hair and green eyes. Tan and muscular.  
His white shirt was crisp and clean and his black pants immaculate.  
He kissed the top of her head. "How was your day?"  
"Oh...just the usual...posing for hours in a skimpy bikini..." She said with a wicked grin.  
Brad scooped her up and Lark smiled as he carried her to the bedroom. No David better not dream of messing up her life. There will be hell to pay.


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you wanna ride in my Mercedes boy riiiiiddee tell me whacha' gonna doooo...cause if ya wanna ride in my Mercedes boy...there are so many things that I'm gonna do to you..."  
Bridget sung along happily to the song on the radio the next morning as she prepared breakfast. She flipped the pancake on the griddle while dancing to the beat wearing and old button down shirt of Deacon's.  
Deacon smiled watching her. She looked so happy and so beautiful.  
He walked up to her his hands on her stomach tickling her. "What things are you gonna do?" He asked his lips brushing against her ear.  
Bridget giggled moving his fingers from her. "All kinds of things." She grinned as she turned her head to kiss him.  
"You are beautiful." He said returning her kiss and pulling her close. "Sleep well?" He asked.  
"I slept great." smiled Bridget. She kissed him again and went back to her pancakes. She was sliding them off the griddle with the spatula when the doorbell rang.  
Deacon went over to answer it. He opened the door to find Lila there.  
"Hey." He greeted. "You made it."  
"Yeah I did." said Lila with a smile. She peaked inside and saw Bridget setting plates down on the table.  
"That Bridget?" She mouthed.  
"Yes." said Deacon. He gestured for her to come in.  
Lila stepped inside and Deacon shut the door.  
Bridget looked over and saw a young brunette standing there. "Hello." She said. "Who are you?"  
"Lila. Lila Flowers."  
"Lila Flowers?"  
"I was the one who dated Deacon's brother. Alan."  
"Oh yes." said Bridget as she set down a napkin and walked over to her. "Yes Deacon told me about you. Nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand. She looked over Lila's stylish designer jeans and red sweater. "Love that outfit."  
"Thank you." said Lila. "I have a friend who designs clothes as a hobby."  
"That sweater is so pretty. Your friend is talented."  
"Yeah Cindy is great." said Lila sitting down on the black leather chair.  
"So what brings you here?" asked Bridget as she sat on the leather sofa.  
"Well Deacon came to see me. He told me what happened. I wanted to see if I could help. Looks like it's not necessary."  
She smiled. "Worked things out yourself."  
Bridget blushed. "I suppose. But I'm glad you are here. I'm sorry about what happened with Alan. Deacon said you really loved him."  
"I did. Very much. If he hadn't...We would be married now."  
"Wow." said Bridget. "He meant a lot to you didn't he?"  
"Very much. When I heard what happened...I cried for days. I wanted to kill David...I was so angry...It still hurts you know."  
"Deacon said David came between you and Alan. What happened?"  
"David would flirt with me a lot. Tell me that he could make me a big name in the fragrance world. I used to work in the lab at Sharpe Fragrances."  
"Really? Mom used to work in the lab at Forrester." said Bridget intrigued.  
Lila smiled. "Brooke Logan is your mom?"  
"Yes that's her."  
"She is so amazing. That Belief formula she came up with...genius. And love that new fragrance line Forrester put out. Always put out the best perfumes. Never too strong. Never overpowering. They are just perfect. Your mom is one smart business woman. I tried to do the same at Sharpe Fragrances. David would say that I could be more than just a person working in a lab at a fragrance company. He said he could take me places. I told him I wasn't interested. I was content just working in the lab. I didn't need to be a big name. Then came the flowers. Always sending me flowers. And giving me little gifts. I told him I was flattered but I couldn't accept them. I loved Alan. It didn't stop him. He was relentless. Alan started to feel resentment. He accused me of fooling around with David. No matter what I told him, he didn't believe me. I just couldn't take it anymore so I left. Now I'm sorry I did. Maybe if I had been there..." Lila started to tear up. "I could have maybe..."  
"You didn't know." said Bridget trying to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault."  
Lila sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I tried to warn Alan about David. I told him not to trust him that I had this feeling that something just wasn't right. The deal just seemed shady to me. I know I'm not a business person but I couldn't shake that feeling. Alan said I was worried over nothing. He signed the deal and well you know what happened...Sharpe Fragrances is no more. Sold off piece by piece. Alan was ruined. The business was ruined. Our relationship was over. All because of David."  
Bridget took in what Lila told her. "I had no idea...he was always so nice to me but...you know he always did put business before everything else. Even me. I wonder why he even wanted to marry me in the first place."  
Lila looked at Deacon who shook his head. He didn't want Bridget to know what Lila found out. It wasn't enough to go on and it would just hurt Bridget even more to think someone else wanted to use her.  
"Well it doesn't matter now." said Lila. "You have Deacon now."  
"That's true." said Bridget standing up and walking over to him. "I have my wonderful Deacon." She kissed him and rested her head against his chest. "Everything I want."  
Bridget squealed as his fingers found her ribs again. She squirmed away. "Cut that out." She said swatting him.  
"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" asked Bridget. "I made plenty."  
Deacon motioned for Lila to say no.  
"That's okay." Lila said with a smile. "I need to get going. I have to meet with my publisher."  
"Publisher?" said Bridget intrigued.  
"Yeah. I write now." explained Lila. "I started after Alan died. It helped me deal with it and I found I really enjoy it. "  
"I would love to read one of your books sometime."  
"She'll bring you one some other time..." said Deacon as he went to hurry Lila out. "See you later."  
"Okay Okay I'm going." laughed Lila. "Nice meeting you Bridget."  
"You too." Bridget said as Deacon shut the door.  
Bridget grinned at Deacon. "You sure hurried her out of here quickly."  
"We have important things to do." said Deacon walking over to her. He began to unbutton her shirt. "Very important things."  
Bridget giggled as the shirt fell to the floor. Deacon scooped her up and placed her down on the sofa.  
She smiled as Deacon began kissing her neck and shoulders. "Deacon...didn't you get enough last night?"  
"No." came his reply in between kisses. "And it's your fault. You are too beautiful for words."  
Bridget burst out with laughter and his fingers went to her ribs. As she squirmed she fell to the floor with Deacon still on top of her tickling her. His hands found her underneath her arms and Bridget squealed with laughter as he tickled her hard. She finally managed to wriggle away and hugged her body. "Stop tickling me." She said with her eyes sparkling.  
Deacon replied by tracing the bottom of her bare foot with his finger. Bridget jerked her foot away. "Stop that." She said giggling.  
"Get over here." He commanded.  
Bridget smiled and moved closer to him. He pressed his mouth hard on hers and lowered her to floor. His lips moved to her bare chest and Bridget moaned as they captured her erect nipples. "Aaaahh...Aahhh...Deacon...yesss..."  
His hand went between her legs and Bridget's head went back. "Oh God...Oh yesss Yes! Oh yes Deacon!"  
Her orgasm came on and she went lax. Bridget grinned at Deacon. "Do it again."  
"Again?" He asked amused.  
"You know once is never enough for me." She said seductively.  
"Your wish is my command. " He said leaning over her as he then began kissing her again.

A hour later

Deacon was in the shower and Bridget was in the living room wearing her dress from the night before. She thought about what Lila said to her. What a horrible thing for David to do. It got her thinking again about why he wanted to marry her. He was always going here and there. Hardly ever wanted her to go with him. When she did call him on those trips, he was always too busy to talk for more than a minute. And he put off setting a date for the wedding time and time again. She could never figure out why. For someone who was supposed to love her and want to marry her he never seemed to be in a hurry to.  
Bridget then started to think about what Lila said about the deal being shady. She wondered what about the deal that caught Lila's attention. Why Alan didn't see what David was doing and how he managed to get away with it.  
She then started to wonder why she ever thought she loved David. Maybe she wanted to. She wanted to believe that he loved her and cared about her. It was all too confusing.  
What she did know is that she loved Deacon and wasn't about to let him go. She had been angry about how he hid his marriage but she kind of understood. From what Deacon told her and what Mya told her, it really was over. There didn't seem to be much of one to begin with. Still he should have told her but that was over. He loved her and wanted her.  
Using her to get revenge on David. That hurt but she did see why he would be hell bent on seeking revenge. She did believe he had no intention of hurting her. Mya told her how much Deacon wanted a life with her. She had no reason to doubt her word. And she didn't see a reason to doubt Deacon's either. Especially the way he fought to keep her after it came out. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't truly love her.  
Bridget head the shower go off and the shower curtain open. She pictured Deacon dripping wet from his shower and it aroused her. Everything about him did. She couldn't help herself. Slowly she got up from the sofa and headed towards the bedroom. She opened the door and grinned seeing Deacon walk in wearing a green towel around his waist.  
"You look hot." She said in a husky voice.  
"What do you want?" He asked moving close to her.  
Bridget could smell the scent of the soap on his skin. "You." She replied her eyes looking over his bare chest. "I want you."  
He placed a kiss on her lips and spun her towards the door. "Hey!" Bridget protested as he gently shoved her out shutting the door behind her. "Hey!" Bridget said rattling the now locked door. Her fist pounded on the door. "Jerk!" She sulked.  
"I love you." Deacon said from the other side of the door.  
"Bite me." Bridget said sticking her tongue out and walking away.  
A few minutes later Deacon emerged wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt. He was amused to find an unhappy Bridget sitting with her arms crossed pouting on the sofa.  
"Hey Beautiful." He greeted.  
"You are mean." She said glaring at him.  
Deacon took her hand and began slowly kissing the top of it moving to her forearm. Bridget's breathing began to heighten as she watched him. He then dropped her arm much to her chagrin.  
"I have to get down to the club." He said. "Try to control yourself until later."  
"Very funny." said Bridget. She leapt up from the sofa and pressed her mouth against his in a deep passionate kiss. She then let go leaving Deacon standing there bewildered. "Now YOU try to control yourself until later." She said as she slowly walked out of the apartment.  
Deacon sat down on the sofa putting his hands to his face. Oh God why did she have to do that! Damn she knew what buttons to push. How was he gonna make it through the day now.

Later that day

Bridget was in the library looking over some old newspaper articles. She wanted to find out more about this deal David brokered with Sharpe Fragrances. She wasn't having much luck. Everything just mentioned about how the company was sold off and there was the lawsuit but not much else.  
Bridget thought about Lila saying how David told her he could make a her a big name in the fragrance world.  
Something about that stuck in her mind. How could David make Lila a big name unless...he took control of the company and brought in new people...put her in a power position. But why sell off the company?  
Bridget looked into the companies the divisions were sold to. She soon found a familiar pattern. They were all holdings of Wallston Enterprises. Every single company that a part of Alan's company was sold to, Wallston Enterprises had holdings in. Bridget tapped her fingers and began to think. Something was definitely strange. Just what was it that David was up to? And she did had no answer to her original question. Just why did he want to marry her in the first place?  
What was it that David was after? What did he want?

David's office

"It's all set?" asked David of Jay.  
"All set. As soon as the video appears on the screen...every member of the press will receive a message on their phone alerting them to Sharpe's marriage. Then the questions will start. To get the ball rolling I hired a plant. Thad Baxter. The press will follow his lead and it will be a living media nightmare for Forrester Creations."  
"Good." said David. "Then I can make my move on Bridget. I'll promise to help her and keep the press at bay. Once she agrees to come back to me, that's when we alert the press that Bridget was an innocent victim. The media will be all over Mr. Sharpe. He'll be run out of town. Then I can implement my plan. Taking control of Forrester."  
"I still think you should take Lark into consideration."  
"I told you. Forget her. She'll keep her mouth shut. She won't want anything to disrupt her new life. No Ms. Tyler won't risk it being exposed she used to be a prostitute."  
"If you say so."  
"Trust me. She would lose everything if she tried to expose me as one of her clients. She would be run out of town if Forrester found out that their new model was fooling around with the fiancee of their darling Bridget. No Lark is not going to say a word."  
"Okay I hope you are right."  
"I am. My plan is going to work. Forrester Creations will be all mine. Forrester will have to hand over control to me. It's the only way they can possibly ward off the scandal. The name Forrester will soon be a distant memory. I can then move to recreate the company. Take the best divisions of the other companies and created one dominate power house company. I'll be unstoppable. And I'll have the lovely Bridget Forrester by my side. She can give me all the insight I need for my new company. And then I can get control of her trust fund. I'll convince her to invest it in the company."  
"But it won't be invested exactly."  
"Of course not." said David. "It will be used to fund the other part of my operation."  
"Your spies?" asked Jay.  
"Not spies exactly." laughed David. "More like moles. They see what the other fashion companies are up to and then bring the ideas to me. I tweak them a little and we have the jump on them. The other companies then look like they are ripping us off."  
"Pretty tricky." said Jay.  
"I hired the best." assured David. "Wallston Fashions is going to be a force to be reckoned with. But no one will want to." He grinned. "We will be too powerful. Soon everyone will be begging to be a part of it. All I need is to get Deacon Sharpe out of my way and the rest is smooth sailing. I'll have Bridget. I'll have Forrester. I'll be the most powerful man in L.A. Nothing will stop me."


	26. Chapter 26

Backstage was bustling as the preparations were underway for the fashion show. Instructions were shouted, directions given. It was a very busy scene.  
Bridget smiled as she watched in her chair while the stylist was working on her hair. It was very exciting. The rehearsals were grueling and there were plenty of times she wanted to hit Ridge, but it was worth it all. It was going to be one of Forrester's best showings to date. The ad campaign with Bridget and Deacon was a smashing success with the public and the press along with finding out that the two were a real life couple. Young women gushed about how lucky Bridget was and young males wished they were Deacon. Bridget giggled as she thought of the numerous fan mail she received by these males begging her to leave Deacon and marry them and of course Deacon's reaction to them saying he was going to personally write back to each and every one informing them under no certain terms that Bridget belonged to him and they would never get their hands on her ever. Bridget didn't blame him. She had a similar reaction when Deacon received a bra in the mail from an admirer. Bridget fumed and threw the garment into the fireplace burning it along with the note from "that slut" that if Deacon liked the bra, she would send the matching underwear next. It took Deacon twenty minutes to cool her down and convince her that he did not in fact think the bra was sexy and that she Bridget was the only one who knew what he liked. Since then they made a pact to not let the crazies get to them and to just laugh it off.  
Deanna finished with Bridget's hair and Bridget smiled at her reflection. "Amazing." She said to Deanna. "You are truly amazing."  
"Thank you." smiled Deanna. "You look beautiful. You are going to knock them all dead."  
"Of course she will." said Deacon walking up to where Bridget was sitting. He took her hand and pulled her off the chair. "She's a beautiful sexy angel."  
Deacon pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips. Bridget smiled. "Careful...don't ruin my make-up." She said.  
"I love you." Deacon replied touching her cheek. "You are going to be great."  
"I hope so." said Bridget.  
Eric came up to the pair. "You ready sweetheart?" He asked.  
"I am. I can't wait for everyone to see these designs. They are amazing. I don't know how Mom does it."  
"She is something else." agreed Eric. "And this showing is going to be something else. I can't wait till everyone sees that amazing video of you and Deacon. The press is going to go wild. I just know it."

David was lurking in the background listening to the conversation. Oh they will. He thought. More than you know. He was stone faced watching Bridget with Deacon. He hated the way she looked at him. The way she smiled at him. Especially since he knew that even when they were together, she never looked or smiled at him like that. Well that was all about to change. He David would be the only thing that would save her. Once the scandal hits, she will have no choice but to come back to him. He would make sure of it.

"Okay everyone." said Ridge. "It's showtime!"  
Deacon kissed Bridget one more time. "Good luck baby." He said. "I love you."  
"Thank you." said Bridget returning his kiss. "I love you too."  
Deacon then headed out to the showing room while Ridge found a microphone and made his way out to the stage.  
"Good afternoon everyone. I want to thank you for coming. You are in for something amazing. My beautiful talented wife Brooke Forrester has created a new bedroom line collection that will take your breath away."  
Brooke stood backstage and smiled at her husband's comments.  
"So sit back and enjoy the show!"  
Ridge exited the stage and the music started.  
Brooke walked over to her husband and kissed him. "That was quite an introduction."  
"You are beautiful and talented." said Ridge returning Brooke's kiss.  
The two then watched as Bridget made her way out wearing the first design. She looked sensational and the lights from the camera flashes filled the room. The photographers couldn't photograph fast enough.  
Deacon watched Bridget thinking how beautiful she looked. Bridget's eye caught Deacon and she blew a kiss at him.  
The crowd and pressed cheered and Bridget headed back. Another set of designs were modeled by some of the other models and they crowed loved them. Bridget came back out with another design. She noticed Deacon again. As practiced, Bridget carefully stepped down the small staircase of the stage and sauntered over to Deacon. He looked sensually at her and Bridget wrapped her arms around him and playacted as if she was going to kiss him. She then seductively moved away and walked back up on the stage. She then slowly headed off the stage. As the other models came out again. Then the big moment came.  
The press was in wonderment. The lights were turned down and a screen came down. The video then began and Jennifer Lopez's song began. The press was amazed by the video scribbling notes, taking screen shots. Reporters were commenting to eachother how hot the video was. How amazing Bridget and Deacon were in it. Then the screen went blank. They saw a silhouette of a young woman sitting on a bed. The screen was then lifted and Bridget was unveiled. The room went wild at the showstopper. Applause was all over the room.  
Ridge then came out along with Brooke on his arm. The crowd cheered Brooke loudly. The press snapped picture after picture. Deacon then came up on the stage and walked over to where Bridget was sitting on the bed.  
Ridge and Brooke stepped aside as they watched the scene unfold.  
Deacon took Bridget's hand in his. "I love you Bridget Forrester. You are everything to me. I want to spend my life with you by my side. You are so beautiful and kind and amazing. Baby will you marry me?"  
He opened a small black box to reveal the gorgeous ruby ring he had purchased. Bridget gasped at the ring.  
She couldn't speak. She looked at Deacon. She looked back at the ring. Tears weld up in her eyes. A smiled spread  
across her face. "I love you." She said. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She exclaimed.  
Deacon slipped the ring on her finger and placed a hard kiss on her lips.  
The crowed cheered and cameras went crazy.  
Suddenly the screen came back down. Ridge was confused as was Brooke. Then on the screen was a video.  
A video of Bridget and Deacon engaged in sex on a bed. Brooke was horrified. Ridge quickly called the video room demanding they shut off the video.  
There was a commotion in the press and Bridget was perplexed as to what was going on. She then saw the video and almost screamed. Reporters then received a text on their phones and the questions began.  
"Is it true that you were fooling around with a married man?"  
"Did you know that Deacon was married?"  
"Were you having an affair with Deacon?"  
Ridge was about to say something when Bridget composed herself. She held up her hands and the press went quiet.  
"Deacon and I love eachother. Everything else is really none of your concern. I'm sure you don't want splashed to the world things in your past but of course that doesn't stop you from splashing things from other people's past. You want to tear others down because it makes you feel better and you think it sells more papers. Well maybe it does. But that doesn't make things in our private life anymore your business. But if you must know, Deacon was married. It was not a good marriage. She had no respect for him. She cheated on him constantly. So he filed for a divorce. And in case you live under a rock, it was a bitter divorce as most are. He had to fight her to hold onto his club. But then, she found a new man to latch onto and handed him annulment papers. They are signed and filed. The "marriage" is no more. Deacon and I are together. Have a wonderful relationship and are getting married. Nothing is going to change that. Not meaningless gossip. If people want to talk, fine. I can't stop them from talking. I can't stop them from being judgmental of a situation they are not privy to until another so-called scandal happens and they turn their attention to that. Much like children on a playground. They pick on on kid until something happens to another kid and that kid is now the target and so on. I'm going to have my dream wedding with the man I love. You are more than welcome to the pictures from the wedding. You are welcome to cover the wedding and the details of the ceremony. But you are not welcome to judge Deacon or me or our situation."  
The room was silent. Then Amber began to slowly clap and then Rick joined her. Soon the entire room was clapping Bridget's speech. Eric and Brooke looked with admiration at their daughter. Ridge was also proud of her.  
A reporter named Liz then stood up. "So Bridget, where is wedding going to take place? Any ideas?"  
Bridget smiled. "I'm not sure yet but it will be great. I promise I will give the details soon. But for now let's have a big round of applause for my talented mother Brooke Forrester who created the amazing designs you have seen this afternoon."  
The press applauded Brooke as she step forward and took a bow. She took some questions from the reporters about the designs and her inspiration behind them.  
David stood in the back astonished and shocked. His plan failed. Failed miserably. He couldn't believe it! How could this happen! He stormed out in anger.

45 minutes later in Eric's office

"Well I have to say Bridget that was amazing." said Ridge. "Taking control like you did. I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you Ridge." said Bridget  
"Look everyone I'm sorry about any trouble I caused. I swear what Bridget said is true. The marriage it was a total sham.  
She didn't love me or respect me. I didn't want to drag Bridget into the whole divorce..it was a nightmare."  
"I know you didn't Deacon." said Brooke. "I understand believe me I do. And I don't think you caused any trouble. It wasn't an easy situation."  
"No it wasn't." sighed Deacon. "There is something else you should know."  
"No Deacon..." started Bridget.  
"Baby...they have to know."  
"Know what?" asked Eric.  
"It's about David." started Deacon. "He was the reason my brother committed suicide."  
"What?" said a shocked Ridge. "What you do you mean?"  
"My brother owned Sharpe Fragrances. It hid a financial skid, and well that's when David moved in. He played a dirty trick and tore apart my brother's company. Sold if off piece by piece. Alan lost everything. He tried to fight him but it was too much. He committed suicide. I wanted David to pay for what he did. So...I came up with a plan to ruin his life. I saw him with Bridget and I had a whole plan to steal her away and marry her. Then I was going to have you buy his company and sell it off like he did to Alan. But something happened. I met Bridget. I saw what a wonderful beautiful sweet woman she is. I fell in love with her. I swear to you that I never had any intention of leaving Bridget if my plan had worked. I swear I would keep her happy forever. I felt she deserved better than that lowlife David. To be honest when I saw her picture in the paper, I was blown away. I felt something...I can't explain it but I knew that I had to have her. And destroying David in the process, it seemed like a great scheme. But now. I don't care. I don't care. I just want Bridget. I want to marry her and love her and...I'm sorry that I tried to use her to bring down David. But I'm not sorry that I stole her away. She does deserve better than David. He's a bastard. He's no good. I swear. He's not."  
Brooke spoke up. "I'll be honest with you. I've had my doubts about David. I wasn't sure that he really loved Bridget but she seemed happy with him so I held my tongue. Bridget told me about the fight she had with him about the wedding. How he would put off setting a date. How she felt that he didn't care about it. And she admitted that he would cancel plans with her and made her feel unloved. She met you and I saw how happy she was. She floated around this office building all the time. Would go on about how much she loved you. And I want you to know that I do believe you love her. I wish that you wouldn't have wanted to use her though for a revenge plan."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I...I just wanted that bastard to suffer."  
Eric then spoke. "I believe you." He said. "I can certainly understand how angry you were at David and how much you would want revenge against him. That doesn't mean Bridget had to be brought into it. I'm upset to hear that you would use my daughter for that."  
"I know I get that." said Deacon. "She didn't deserve that but that's why I'm telling you. I love Bridget. The more time I spent with her the more I wanted to abandon the whole scheme. I realized all I need is Bridget. Revenge against David, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I promise you. It doesn't."  
"Deacon loves me." said Bridget. "Yes I was angry with him when he told me about how he wanted revenge against David but I forgave him. I believe him when he says that he didn't want to hurt me. I have no reason to believe he did. His friend Mya came to see me. She told me about how Deacon would tell her how he loved me and wanted a family with me. How he told her that even if his plan worked, he was going to stay with me and keep me happy for the rest of my life. Deacon is not a vindictive person. If he was, he wouldn't have confessed his plan to me. But he did. He knew that he loved me more than he did getting revenge against David. "  
"I believe he loves you. And I agree with what you are saying. If he was truly only after revenge he wouldn't have told you his plan. Bridget I don't want you to be unhappy and clearly Deacon makes you happy. And I think that's all that counts."  
"I agree with your mother." said Eric. "We will support you and Deacon and we will find a way to get through all this.  
I think you did a great job of deflecting the press today. I doubt they will have much to say but if they do, we will stand behind you. I promise you."  
"Thank you Dad." smiled Bridget.  
"You're welcome."  
"Don't you worry." said Ridge. "We will get through this. No matter what. We are behind you both 100%."  
"Thank you Ridge." said Bridget. "One thing does puzzle me though, how did that video of me and Deacon surface?"  
"I don't know but I promise you we will find out. Whoever is responsible will be sorry."

David went into his apartment slamming the door behind him. He went over to his mini bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He took a sip and fumed. How the hell could it backfire? How could Bridget act so calm and in control? She defused the whole situation and now no one will give a damn about Bridget fooling around with a married man. Damnit! He cursed himself. He took another sip of scotch and set his glass down. Well he would just have to come up with something else. One way or another he would get his hands on Forrester Creations. He then thought of something. He could find out who this ex-wife of Deacon's is. Maybe he could get some dirt on Deacon. Surely there was a reason that she cheated on him. And if not, he could concoct a reason and it would totally discredit Deacon's story. The press would hound them. And Bridget would have to come back to him.  
He wasn't giving up. He was going get what he wanted no matter what it took.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well that was quite an afternoon wasn't it." said Bridget as she and Deacon returned to her apartment.  
She set her keys down on the table as Deacon followed her in. He was silent as he walked into the living room and stared out the window.  
"Deacon what's wrong?" asked Bridget.  
"Your big moment was ruined." was Deacon's reply. "It was supposed to be about you and...it was ruined. I wanted it to be this big romantic moment you would never forget and it didn't happen. "  
"What are you talking about." said Bridget walking up to him turning him to face her. "It was the greatest moment of my life. You walking on the stage and presenting me with this incredible gorgeous ring...It was everything I could dream of."  
"It should have been more than that. This stupid scandal..."  
"There is no scandal." Bridget said firmly. "I love you. I'm happy. That's what counts. That's what matters. Marrying the man that I love is all I care about."  
Deacon reached up and touched her cheek. "I love you." He said. "I just wanted it to be something you would never forget."  
"It was." assured Bridget. "I can't wait to brag to my friends." She grinned. "I love you." Bridget kissed him again and headed to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. Her hand went to a plastic stick that she left on the sink before they left that confirmed that she was pregnant. She smiled looking at the test. How she couldn't wait to tell Deacon the news! She knew when it happened. It happened at wonderful night at Big Bear. That special romantic night where Deacon asked her to marry him and she said yes. That night he said he wanted her to have his child. Bridget sighed thinking of how special that night was. How lucky she was to have Deacon. How much she loved him.  
She quickly wrapped the test up and discarded it into the trash. Of course she had to go to the doctor to be sure, but Bridget knew in her heart the test was correct. It wasn't a false positive. It was a true positive. And now she was going to marry the father of her precious baby. She placed her hand on her stomach smiling.  
Removing her clothes she turned the shower on and stepped inside. The hot water sprayed on her and she then heard the door open. "Deacon don't even think about it." She grinned.  
"Think about what?" He said pretending to not know what Bridget was referring to.  
"You know what." Bridget said poking her head out of the shower. "You behave."  
Deacon stepped over to the shower and placed a kiss on her lips. "No." He said as he began stripping off his clothes. He then stepped in the shower with her despite Bridget's "protest".  
He pulled her close to him and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "We have to celebrate." He said. "You are going to be my beautiful hot sexy wife." He lowered his head and placed a hard passionate kiss on her lips.  
Bridget wrapped her arms around him holding him tight as the hot water sprayed on the pair. Deacon moved to Bridget's neck when all of a sudden she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Bridget pushed a bewildered Deacon away as she stepped out of the shower and threw up.  
Deacon turned the water of the shower off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Bridget finished and stood up feeling embarrassed.  
"Well." said Deacon. "Not exactly the reaction I wanted. Never had anyone get sick over me having sex with them."  
Bridget managed a weak smile as she dried herself off and tied on her pink silk robe. "Sorry. I just...I guess I should tell you...I wanted to wait but now is as good of a time."  
"Tell me what?" asked Deacon. "What is it?"  
Bridget smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."  
Deacon stared at her. "You're what?"  
"Pregnant." giggled Bridget. "I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" She clasped her hands together happily.  
Deacon continued to stare at Bridget not believing what she just said. He couldn't believe it. How...Then it came to him. Big Bear. That night at Big Bear.  
"Honey say something!" Bridget laughed.  
Finally Deacon spoke up. "I love you Bridget Forrester." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "You and me are going to have a baby. You, the most beautiful woman to ever grace God's green Earth..."  
Bridget's giggled.  
"You are having my baby." He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. Bridget felt herself being lifted up off the floor. She was cradled in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed leaning over her. His hand went to her stomach where his child was growing inside her. "I swear to you that I will give you and that baby everything in the world."  
"We already have everything." Bridget said softly. "We have you."  
Deacon untied Bridget's robe pulling it open to reveal her body. His hand moved up and squeezed her plump breast. It then moved to her other breast and gently squeezed it. His finger than began lightly tracing her nipple. Bridget giggled pushing his hand away. "That tickles. Stop that."  
His mouth found hers and they were locked in a heated kiss. Bridget's robe made it's way to the floor and the towel Deacon was wearing soon joined the robe on the floor.  
Kisses then rained down on Bridget's neck and his hand went back to her breast. "Deacon..." Bridget said in an aroused voice. He pulled her closer and pulled her head back for a passionate kiss. Bridget writhed on the bed enjoying what he was making her feel. "Yes Deacon..." She moaned. His lips moved to her breasts and he began suckling on her hard nipples. She thought she was going to explode he was driving her mad. He enjoyed the sounds his beautiful soon to be bride was making. "Enjoy it baby..." He whispered in her ear. His tongue then glided along the edge of her ear. He was going to kill her she swore he was. "Yes baby you are going to come for me..." He said as he slid inside her.  
Deacon groaned as he thrusted inside her. He loved making love to her and he knew she loved it too. He began pumping faster and harder and Bridget clung to him tightly. "Oh God Deacon! Yes! Oh God yes!" She cried out with her orgasm and he followed.  
Bridget laid on the bed as he moved over to his side. "Deacon you are amazing."  
"You are." He said moving back over to her and kissing the side of her neck. "I love you." Deacon then pulled her back to him and held her close as she rested her head against him. Bridget moved her hand over his body and placed gentle kisses on his chest. "I cannot wait to marry you." She sighed happily.  
"Me too." replied Deacon kissing her temple and caressing her shoulder with his fingers.  
Bridget sat up. "I don't want a long engagement. I want to marry you as soon as possible."  
"Baby I'll marry you right now if you want." said Deacon looking up at her as he laid back on the bed.  
Bridget smiled at him leaning down to kiss him. "I was thinking two months."  
"That long?" teased Deacon.  
Bridget swatted him. "Shut up. Ridge needs time to create my gown."  
"Does he know he's designing it?" laughed Deacon.  
"Well he said when I was engaged to David he would design my gown. I'm sure he will be more than happy to design my gown now that I'm engaged to hotter and sexier man." She placed small kisses down his body. Deacon swallowed gently pushing her away and sitting up. "So where do you want to get married?"  
"In a church of course." smiled Bridget. "Right here in L.A. The one my family belongs to. St. Michael's."  
"Sounds great." said Deacon. "Now what about the reception."  
"You know, my dad is a member of this great country club White Horse Country Club, they have terrific ballroom. I bet Dad could get us in there. It's so beautiful. You'll love it."  
"I love anything you love." Deacon said kissing her. "You deserve everything you want for your big day."  
"It's your big day too." said Bridget.  
"No." laughed Deacon. "It's YOUR day. It's all about the bride and everyone knows it."  
Bridget laughed too. "I suppose so. Anyone you want to invite?"  
"Mya and Lila of course." said Deacon. "I wish Alan was alive. He could be my best man."  
Bridget looked at Deacon sympathetically. "I wish he was alive too. I would have loved to know him. He sounds like he was a great guy."  
"He was." said Deacon. "A great brother. I miss him alot."  
"I'm sorry." said Bridget cuddling close to him.  
"It's okay. I have you. You are all I need."  
"You sure you don't have any other relatives..."  
Deacon shook his head. "Nope. No other relatives. It was just me and Alan and Mom and Dad. Dad did have a sister but she died when she was three. Mom had no siblings. I can get my buddy Mark to be my best man. You met him remember?"  
"Yes I do. He's the one dating a friend of Mya's. He's nice. I like him."  
"What about you?"grinned Deacon. "How many bridesmaids are you planning to have? 11?"  
"Funny." Bridget said sticking her tongue out at him. The phone rang and Bridget reached over to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Hi honey it's me Mom."  
"Hi Mom. What's up?"  
"With all the excitement this afternoon we totally lost track of the most important thing. You are engaged! And we want to celebrate! Your father made reservations at Crystal's Grille."  
Bridget's eyes went wide. "Crystal's Grille? Are you serious! That is the most exclusive restaurant in L.A.! It's near impossible to get a reservation! How did..."  
"You know your father." laughed Brooke. "He pulled some strings. He reserved a private dining room. He wanted to do something special for you and Deacon."  
"That's so wonderful! Tell him Thank you for me! Okay we'll see you then! Bye Mom!" Bridget hung up the phone and squealed. "Dad reserved a private dinning room at Crystal's Grille! Can you believe it!"  
"Wow that's like totally amazing...ow..." Deacon said as Bridget pinched him.  
"Come on. We have to get ready!" Bridget got out of the bed and headed back to the bathroom to retake her shower.  
Deacon sat on the bed as she left. It was an amazing day. He was going to marry Bridget Forrester and she was having his baby. His mind drifted back to the showing. He went over it again and again and couldn't figure out how those reporters knew about his marriage. He knew that that bitch wouldn't say anything to anyone. She had her new man. Mya wouldn't breathe a word. Deacon started to wonder if David was the one behind it. In fact the was pretty sure it had David written all over it. Especially with that video of him and Bridget just appearing out of nowhere. Deacon picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Lila. It's me. Thanks. I appreciate it...listen I need you to do something for me. You know that investigator friend you have...yes Adam, I need you to contact him. Well I have a feeling that David is up to something and I'm going to stop him. Just have him call me at The Lair...okay great thanks Lila." Deacon hung up the phone. No way David was going to do anything to come between him and Bridget and he wasn't about to allow him to get his hands on Forrester. Bridget's family was very understanding about everything and he wasn't going to let David do anything to cause them to lose their company. They were going to be his family soon and he would do what he could to help them.


	28. Chapter 28

Bridget stood in front of the mirror admiring the lovely emerald green silk dress that Lila's friend Cindy had created.  
"This is stunning. I love this. I absolutely love it!" She exclaimed. "It's so beautiful." She then turned to Cindy and Lila. "What do you think?"  
"Darling you look gorgeous." replied Cindy. "Simply gorgeous. Doesn't she look gorgeous." She asked of Lila.  
"Yes." smiled Lila. "Very. But you do need something." She dug through her purse and found a small box.  
Lila walked up to Bridget and handed it to her. "Here. I want you to have this."  
Bridget opened it up and saw a stunning emerald necklace. "It's beautiful. I can't..."  
"Oh don't say I can't." interrupted Lila with a laugh. "You can too take this. I want you to take it. Alan gave it to me."  
Bridget shook her head. "No I can't..this must mean a lot to you."  
Lila held up her hand. "It's okay. Trust me. It was the one thing I wished Alan never bought me. Yes it is gorgeous but I have no use for this necklace. I told him he shouldn't have bought it. I think I wore it once to make him happy. Really I want you to have this necklace." She placed it around Bridget's neck and fastened it in the back. "It looks great on you."  
Bridget smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I do. I swear I'll take good care of it."  
"I know." said Lila.  
Bridget then thought of something. "Hey why don't you two come to the party."  
"Us? Honey no no." said Cindy. "We don't want to impose..."  
"You wouldn't be imposing." insisted Bridget. "I would love to have you two there. Please say you'll come."  
Lila looked at Cindy. "I don't think she is going to take no for an answer."  
Cindy laughed. "Okay alright. If you really want us there. Lord we need to find something to wear."  
"Don't worry." said Bridget. She walked to her closet. "I have just the thing." She pulled out a black cocktail dress and a red gown. "You can wear these." She said handing them to the two women.  
"Bridget honey we can't wear your dresses." said Lila.  
"Oh they aren't mine." explained Bridget. "Actually my sister's husband Tony designed them. He was going to auction them off for charity but the event got canceled. I've been holding them in my closet forever. Please...take them. I think they will fit you okay.  
Cindy shrugged. "Well damn if some top designer made this dress." She said fingering the black dress. "How can I say no."  
Bridget turned to Lila. "I assume this red one is okay?"  
"It's perfect." She said. "I love this matching wrap that goes with it. Okay I'm sold."  
"Great." said Bridget. "I think I have the shoes that go with them too."  
Lila laughed. "Your sister's husband thought of it all."  
"Yes." said Bridget as she went back to her closet. She pulled out two shoe boxes. "He couldn't auction off a dress without the proper shoes." She grinned.  
"You are too much." said Cindy hugging her. "No wonder Deacon loves you. You are a angel. A doll." She kissed her cheek.  
The two women dressed and Bridget helped Lila with her hair. "You look great in that dress." She said as put a bobbi pin in Lila's black hair. "That color suits you."  
"That's what Alan used to say. He always loved red on me."  
"From what you told me and Deacon told me, he sounds like he was a great guy. I wish I could have known him."  
"He was a great guy. I do still miss him. But I try not to think about it too much."  
"Hey no sad talk!" said Cindy as she sprayed her hair with hairspray. "We are going to celebrate!"  
"Speaking of celebrating I have some news to share." Bridget said. "I'm going to have a baby!"  
Lila's eyes went wide and she smiled. "Oh my... That's so great!" She hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Oh darling that's fabulous!" said Cindy hugging Bridget. "Congrats!"  
"It's so amazing. I'm going to marry my wonderful Deacon and have his baby! It's like a dream!"

David drank his third scotch and set the glass down. No luck. Deacon's ex was not interested in his offer. She said she didn't want to have anything to do with "that loser" and her life was better now. What was he going to do now? He had to get those shares of Forrester! There had to be a way! Someway of getting Bridget back. But how? How was he going to possibly do that. He put his head on the back of his white couch. How. How How. Then he thought of something. Lila. He knew that Lila was back in town. Maybe he could...he could make it look like there was something going on between her and Deacon. Yes! That was it! It wouldn't be hard. She and Deacon were pretty tight. He could make it look like it was more than that. Make it look like Deacon was running around behind Bridget's back. Bridget would be crushed. Her happy little world would come crashing down and she would go running back to him in no time!  
He had to plan it carefully though. The reason the videotape and marriage thing didn't work because he was too careless. This time he would do it right. Little innuendos in the press. A picture here or there to plant a seed of doubt in Bridget's mind. When she would see Lila talking with Deacon, she would think it could be more than just friendship and then she would begin to not trust Deacon. The fights would start. Constant bickering and with any luck he could possibly GET Deacon and Lila to get in bed together! It would be the almost the same thing he did to Alan. Making him think that there was more between him and Lila than there was. Yes this was the perfect plan. He would do whatever it look to manipulate Bridget into thinking that her prince wasn't a prince after all. And then she would be his again. All his.

Bridget stepped out of the bedroom and to the living room where Deacon was waiting for her. He was in awe of how beautiful Bridget looked. "Baby you are so beautiful." He said pulling her close to him and placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you."  
Bridget returned his kiss and smiled. "I love you too." She said.  
"Hey Hey Hey now." said Cindy pretending to pout as she walked out of the bedroom with Lila in tow. "Please. There are single people here! Cut that out."  
"Sorry." grinned Bridget.  
"No we are not." said Deacon kissing Bridget again. "She's beautiful and should be kissed all the time." He said as he then kissed Bridget yet again.  
Bridget giggled. "Isn't he wonderful?" She said to Cindy and Lila.  
"Puke." said Cindy.  
"You two make me sick." Lila in mock disgust.  
The two pretended to storm out and Bridget laughed. She and Deacon followed them and the four went down to their cars. Bridget and Deacon drove in his car and Cindy and Lila drove in Cindy's car.  
Cindy got in and started up her red BMW. She pulled out of the space and began to drive. "This is so amazing. I've never been to a fancy place like this before. Never hung out with famous rich people. It's exciting. Don't you think so."  
"I suppose." said Lila forlornly.  
"What's the matter?" asked Cindy briefly looking at her friend then back to the road.  
"It's nothing."  
"No it's not nothing. Spill it."  
"I...I just...I miss having what Bridget has with Deacon. Having someone love me like that."  
"Hon I know that you miss Alan. Miss what you two shared."  
"It's not just that. I just...I haven't found anyone. I mean no one. No one interests me. There is no one interesting out there. No one. "  
"Oh come on there are."  
"I'm not like you Cindy. I can't play the field."  
"Honey I know that's not your thing. Listen I'm telling you that you will find someone again. Trust me."  
"I'll try." Lila said with a small smile.  
"Hey it happened once. It can happen again." assured Cindy.  
"I know but you know how picky I am. Even with Alan I was unsure."  
"Until he made you see that you two were perfect for eachother."  
"True." said Lila. "He was a great guy. And he loved me. Maybe I'll find another. Someday."  
They arrived at Crystal Grille and got out of the car. Lila adjusted her wrap and walked inside with Cindy.  
"Hello. We are with the Forrester party. Cindy Sanchez and Lila Flowers." She said to the matre'd.  
"Yes. Ms. Bridget Forrester did call and say you would be joining them. Right this way." He said as he lead them to the private dining room that Eric reserved. They walked inside and were in awe. It was simply stunning. Everything was so elegant and classy. "Wow." Cindy amazed. "Just wow."  
Eric walked up to the two women. "You must be Cindy and Lila. Bridget told me she had invited you."  
"Yes." said Cindy trying to appear as if this was a normal thing. "I'm Cindy. This is Lila."  
Eric kissed their hands. Cindy was taken back at how handsome he was. Just then an older woman came up to them. She had short white hair and had a smile on her face. "Hello. I'm Stephanie Forrester."  
"Hello Mrs. Forrester." said Lila. "I'm Lila Flowers."  
"Nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand. She turned to Lila's companion. "You must be Cindy."  
"Yes I am. It's a pleasure." Cindy said taking her hand and shaking it.  
"Please come join us." She said leading them over to where everyone was.  
Cindy looked around. "Damn." She said.  
Lila looked around and was impressed. Sparkling crystal glasses, shining silverware, sparkling white plates. Pretty blue linen table clothes. A huge crystal chandelier. It was very impressive. Her eyes then went to a handsome man standing by one of the tables holding a glass of champagne in his hand. Cindy's eyes followed hers. "Hmm..he's cute." She said.  
"Back off. This one is mine." grinned Lila. She walked up to where the man was standing. "Hello." She greeted. "I'm a friend of Deacon's and Bridget's. Lila Flowers."  
Thorne turned to her. He was taken aback. Wow. He thought to himself. "Uh...hi..Hello. I'm Thorne Forrester. I'm Bridget's brother."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." smiled Thorne. "Bridget said you dated Deacon's brother."  
"Yes I did. Well we were a little more than that. But I don't want to talk about that."  
"I understand." said Thorne. "Quite amazing isn't it. My little sister getting married. She's quite a gal."  
"Yes she is." agreed Lila. "I just met her and I love her like a sister. She's so sweet."  
"That's my sister. Everyone falls in love with her after they meet her." Thorne said proudly. "She's our princess."  
"And what about you?" asked Lila. "Are you the prince of the family?"  
Thorne laughed. "Not quite. I think my older brother Ridge may hold that title."  
"Oh come on." said Lila. "You are a Forrester man too."  
"I know but Ridge is the favorite."  
"You sound resentful." remarked Lila.  
"I'm not actually." said Thorne honestly. "I actually am proud of him. When it comes to fashion, I don't think there's anyone better. He really knows he stuff. I just sometimes wish I had the same ability."  
"Growing up in the Forrester family I'm sure that you are just as bright as Ridge when it comes to fashion."  
Thorne shook his head with a smile. "Not quite. But I do enjoy what I do at Forrester. I was put in charge of marketing recently. The fact that Ridge and Brooke and my father trust me enough to handle that means a lot to me. I like coming up with different marketing ideas to sell a line. It's challenging."  
"Well there you go. That's something." said Lila.  
"What about you?" asked Thorne. "What do you do?"  
"Well I was in the fragrance business but after Alan died I sort of put that on the backtrack. I got into writing. I really enjoy it. I have a few books out."  
"I'd like to read one sometime." said Thorne.  
"I'll bring you one." smiled Lila.  
Eric then clinked his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. "Everyone...I want to thank you all for being here for this special occasion. Celebrating the engagement of Bridget and Deacon. I want to offer my congratulations and wish you both the best!"  
"Here here!" chimed in Brooke.  
Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip. Bridget turned to Deacon and kissed him. She then turned to her family.  
"I love you all. And I'm so happy you are all here because I have some more incredible news to share." She took Deacon's hand in his. "Deacon and I are going to have a baby!"  
Eric's jaw dropped and Brooke's eyes went wide with shock.  
"A baby?" Brooke squeaked. "A baby? My baby is having a...Honey!" She rushed over to Bridget and hugged her. "Honey this is so great!"  
"Thank you Mom."  
Eric walked up to his daughter. "I'm happy for you. I am. This is wonderful news!" He said hugging Bridget.  
"Thanks Dad." Bridget said letting go.  
"Well." said Ridge happily. "This is an even bigger celebration! To Deacon and Bridget and their new baby!"  
Everyone cheered and took another sip of their champagne.  
Deacon took Bridget's hand in his and lead her out to the dance floor. Tony Bennett's The Way You Look Tonight began to play.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

Deacon's lips brushed against her hair. "I love you baby." He whispered to her. "You are everything to me."  
Bridget cuddled up closer to him. "I love you too Deacon." She said softly.

An hour later

Deacon went outside to get some air while Bridget was inside talking wedding plans with Brooke and Stephanie.  
He looked at her and how happy she was. He was going to make sure she stayed that way. Which reminded him of something. He spotted Ridge talking with Thorne and he walked over to them. "Hey." He said.  
"Hey. What's up?" said Thorne. "Congrats on the baby by the way."  
"Thank you." said Deacon. "Listen I have to ask you both something."  
"What is it?" asked Ridge.  
"This afternoon. Those reporters. They knew about my marriage. I'm trying to figure out how they would have known about it. And where that video came from."  
Ridge nodded. "That is something that has puzzled me. It was almost as if it was planned. I mean this video appears out of nowhere and all of a sudden the press is asking about your marriage. It all seems a little too coincidental."  
"I agree." said Thorne. "Someone planned this. The question is who."  
"I think I have an idea. I think it was David."  
"Wallston?" asked Ridge.  
"Yes. It's definitely something he would pull. I just know it. Listen Lila has an investigator friend, Adam, I asked him to meet me. I'm going to have him find out what David is up to."  
"In the meantime I think we need to find out who got a hold of the tape from the security camera. If it was one of our employees or if it was swiped."  
Thorne nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Megan to contact Lt. Baker first thing."  
"Good." said Deacon. "In the meantime, can we keep this under wraps. I don't want Bridget worrying about it."  
"I understand." Ridge said. "Don't worry. We'll handle this. If Wallston is behind this, he won't get away with it. I promise you."


End file.
